Sanctuary's little collection
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Série de one-shot sur les couples de Saint Seiya, qui s'aiment avec douceur, maladresse et franchise. Pour chaque couple, un écrit. Un morceau de vie. Un pan d'eux et de ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Une semaine, un couple, une citation. / / Douzième et dernier couple : Shaka & Ikki. Les sentiments n'ont pas besoin de mots, certains gestes sont parfois suffisants face à la douleur.
1. Angelo & Aphrodite

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà pour une nouvelle aventure : en effet, j'arrive enfin à commencer la publication d'une série de drabbles sur les couples de Saint Seiya. Cela faisait un petit moment que je voulais le faire, mais systématiquement, le flot de mon imagination ne s'arrêtait pas et je devais transformer en One shot ce que je prévoyais en drabble initialement. Enfin bref.

Le principe est donc le suivant : j'écrirai chaque semaine sur un couple que j'affectionne, en précédant chaque écrit d'une citation de poème que j'apprécie, et qui me semble bien illustrer le duo que je mets en scène. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne pas être daccord, et je serai ravie d'avoir votre opinion. Voilà, voilà...

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Couple : Angelo & Aphrodite.**

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Merci de prendre le temps de venir ici, cela me fait plaisir, sincèrement.

* * *

**_« Violâtres comme leur cerne et comme cet automne,_**

**_Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne »_**

Les colchiques, Apollinaire

Allongé sur le flanc, le corps à demi-nu et les cheveux en bataille, Angelo veille sur le sommeil de l'homme qu'il aime. Il se sent bien, là, au milieu de ces draps à demi-défaits témoins de la lutte érotique qui s'y est jouée, tandis qu'un mince rayon de soleil frappe son dos et le réchauffe agréablement. Il a les traits un peu tirés, comme une personne qui n'a pas suffisamment dormi la veille, mais également une petite lueur dans le regard de celui qui sait que c'était pour une bonne raison. Hier, Aphrodite était insatiable. Ses seuls mots intelligibles de la soirée furent probablement **« Encore Angelo... Encore, Encore... »** Et ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui va s'en plaindre, au contraire. Il fait tout pour entretenir cette flamme dans le regard du chevalier des Poissons. Et il y parvient sans aucun mal, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, preuve s'il en fallait que leur couple est encore fait pour durer un certain temps. Au début, personne n'y croyait vraiment. Pas même leurs amis, qui connaissant leur tempérament respectif, avaient même craint que leur union ait des conséquences explosives pour le sanctuaire. Ils en avaient même joué à l'époque, histoire de leur faire les pieds, et de leur faire comprendre surtout de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Son regard coule sur la silhouette à ses côtés qui dort sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, appuyé sur un bras. Sa respiration est calme, preuve que le jeune homme dort encore profondèment, sans faire de cauchemars. C'est bien. Eux aussi sont finalement parvenus à passer des nuits de plus de quelques heures, sans être réveillés brutalement par des songes violents, les torturant sans relâche. On ne fait pas aussi facilement abstraction de son passé. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait que cela arriverait, il s'y était préparé. Mais il avait peur de la réaction d'Aphrodite, une fois confronté aux horreurs de leurs rêves.

Il se gorge de la vision des mèches turquoises qui s'étalent dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller blanc, comme des reflets d'océan exotique à la texture délicate. Ces cheveux sont tellement magnifiques, qu'il en a bien souvent le souffle coupé. Lorsque le Suédois avait parlé de les couper un peu, c'est lui qui s'était emporté violemment en criant au crime. Amusé, son amant avait cédé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Angelo. Il caresse de ses prunelles le dos musclé dont il retrace les courbes, percevant ça et là plusieurs cicatrices, plus ou moins grandes, plus ou moins profondes. Sur ses bras nus, il voit les marques zébrées laissées par la tempête nébulaire d'Andromède. Il grogne légèrement. Il aime bien ce gamin, mais il supporte quand même très mal qu'il ait abîmé le corps de l'homme de sa vie. Son regard glisse encore un peu plus bas, contemplant la chute de reins enivrante, parfaite, absolue. Son regard s'allume, inconsciemment. Et puis il grimace, un peu. Un drap se dresse entre lui et la vision des fesses exquises de son compagnon. Il doit donc se contenter de se laisser porter par la blancheur des longues jambes interminables, qui portent à certains endroits la marque possessive d'un Cancer amoureux.

Il s'arrête un instant sur le tatouage discret qui orne la cheville gauche d'Aphrodite, et qui le fait sourire d'une satisfaction démoniaque. Ce petit signe du Cancer qu'il a fait graver dans sa chair a valu au chevalier des Poissons un aller simple pour une nuit interminable au septième ciel, tant Angelo était gonflé de l'orgueil et de la fierté que lui procurait ce dessin. Il avait peur à l'époque : peur que le Suédois le quitte, qu'il ne se lasse, qu'il cède à l'une des trop nombreuses demandes appuyées des personnes de tout sexe qui s'approchaient de lui. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, tout simplement. Lui qui n'avait jamais l'impression de posséder suffisamment son amant, voilà que ce dernier lui prouvait par quelque chose d'indélébile qu'il était à lui pour toujours. Il n'en avait jamais espéré autant. Comblé... Voilà ce qu'il l'était. **«Pervers fétichiste » **avait grogné Aphrodite contre ses lèvres alors que son amant le renversait pour la quatrième fois sur un meuble quelconque du temple.

Pervers... Ils le sont. Tous les deux, sans aucun doute. Seulement, ce que son amant ne semble pas toujours réaliser, c'est qu' Angelo agit ainsi uniquement parce que c'est lui. Il ne se met à nu, aux deux sens du terme d'ailleurs, pour personne d'autre. C'est con, et pour lui qui a horreur du sentimentalisme, c'est probablement le comble. Kanon ne manque pas de lui faire la remarque. Il n'y peut rien. Pour un sourire d'Aphrodite, il serait capable d'aller défier l'intégrité de l'Olympe. Enfin, ceux qu'ils n'ont pas encore affronté du moins. Par amour. C'est absolument abbérant.

Et puis bon, il avait tellement hésité à se déclarer... C'est Shura qui, excédé d'avoir un Cancer à moitié ivre chez lui trois soirs par semaines avait fini par lui balancer, plus menaçant que sérieux : **« Ecoute mon vieux, tu fais comme tu le sens. Mais bouge ton cul, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui lui saute dessus, compris? »** Argument extrêmement convaincant. Sa déclaration valait le détour d'ailleurs. Un instant de honte mémorable pour l'arrogant Cancer, qui se trouvait pour la première fois de sa vie dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Embrasser, il était un dieu en la matière. Tirer son coup, il savait faire, plutôt bien même. Obtenir ce qu'il voulait de qui il voulait, il n'avait pas besoin de se fouler pour ce que ça arrive. Seulement là, il ne s'agissait pas de recevoir. Il s'agissait de donner. Et pas n'importe quoi. Donner de l'amour. Des sentiments donc. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours été incapable de fournir sans y ajouter une pointe d'ironie, comme pour se défendre en cas de rejet.

Aphrodite était l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec Shura. Un trio d'inséparables. Il devenait d'autant plus affrayant de lui dire la vérité. C'était quitte ou double. Il jouait gros. C'est pour ça que Shura l'avait engueulé, en lui rappelant gentiment qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il était plus que temps d'ajouter une petite touche de bonheur à leur vie. Sa menace de sauter sur le Suédois n'en était pas vraiment une : il n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec Aphrodite. Enfin peut-être, à une époque, mais cette attirance avait disparue comme elle était venue. Ce qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui, c'était que ses deux amis se mettent enfin ensemble, depuis le temps qu'ils se courraient après.

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, Angelo était dabord aller faire le truc le plus idiot de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il était allé acheter des_ fleurs_ à Aphrodite. Des roses rouges en plus. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée. Une très bonne même. Il avait monté quatre à quatre les marches des temples, sous le regard quelque peu amusé ou étonné de leurs habitants. Et puis il était arrivé au dernier étage, et s'était dirigé rapidement vers la serre à l'arrière de la maison des Poissons. Et au moment même où il avait voulu reprendre sa respiration, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Une chose était sûre, s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'il était déjà fou de son ami, il serait probablement retomber amoureux à l'instant même : Aphrodite était là, au milieu de ses roses au mille et une couleurs nuancées, le bout de ses doigts frolant une fleur en train de bourgeonner. Les cheveux noués en catogan, l'air absorbé à sa tâche, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres pleines pour lesquelles il se serait damner de nouveau dans la seconde, habillé d'un simple pantalon blanc et d'une chemise bleue légère. Et ses yeux... Bon sang, cet homme n'était pas humain. Son prénom ne pouvait pas avoir été choisi par hasard, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il avait alors eu une pensée pour toutes les personnes qui disaient du chevalier d'or des Poissons qu'il était beau : ils ne pouvaient s'agir que d'ignorants attardés, et complètement aveugles. Beau, ce n'était pas suffisant. Beau, ce n'était pas à la hauteur de la pureté absolue issue de la splendeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Beau, c'était presque dégradant. Aphrodite était d'une inqualifiable magnificence. D'une perfection telle que les dieux eux-mêmes devaient en être jaloux. Et lui, pauvre mortel, il était là, le sachant que faire, pétrifié devant cet incroyable spectacle, avec son bouquet minables. Des roses... Mais quelle idée à la con avait pû lui traverser l'esprit? Aphrodite pouvait en avoir autant qu'il voulait des roses! Il lui suffisait de toucher le sol, ou de faire brûler un peu de cosmos pour qu'elles poussent entre des doigts fins. Il allait éclater de rire en voyant de ce qu'il tenait à la main, c'était certain. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence et qu'il s'était tourné vers lui, Aphrodite n'avait pas ri, non. Il avait été surpris dabord. Puis son visage s'était éclairé. Et il avait fait une chose complètement inattendue : il l'avait aimé en retour, tout simplement.

Un mouvement dans le lit le tire de ses souvenirs heureux et peu glorieux. Ses yeux s'illuminent doucement en voyant son amant commencer à s'agiter entre les draps, s'étirant lentement.

**« Tu es déjà réveillé? Lui demande l'objet de ses pensées en tournant son visage vers lui.**

**-Ouais.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?**

**-Je t'admirais. »**

La réponse arrache un léger sourire à l'homme encore à moitié endormi. La tête posée sur ses avant-bras, il plonge son regard dans celui de son amant dans une invitation silencieuse à venir lui dire bonjour d'une bien agréable façon. Ce que l'autre s'empresse de faire, tandis qu'Aphrodite roule sur le dos avant de glisser ses bras autour des épaules terriblement musclées de l'homme qui le domine actuellement. Le corps du Cancer est brûlant contre le sien, et il adore ça. Ils sont encore à demi emmêlés dans les draps, et cela donne un côté presque érotique à la scène : leurs peaux sont collées, mais pas entièrement, pas de partout. C'est chaud, et frais en même temps. Doux, mais pas complètement. Ses doigts tracent de petites arabesques sur la peau qu'il a malmené la veille, et il perçoit le petit soupir de bien être du Cancer qui bouge lentement contre lui. C'est agréable, non mieux, c'est parfaitement divin.

Alors que les lèvres habiles glissent contre les siennes, Aphrodite perçoit la douceur dont peut faire preuve son amant lorsqu'il l'embrasse ainsi au réveil. Il se rappelle que la plupart des personnes dans leur entourage croient que le Cancer lui a sauté dessus en bonne et dûe forme il y a quatre ans et que, mués par un appétit sexuel insatiable, ils sont restés ensemble pour profiter des capacités physiques de chacun. L'amour serait venu après selon eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont jamais cherché à démentir cette manière de concevoir leur couple. Pour Angelo, c'est même pratique : cela lui permet d'éviter d'enlever complètement son masque bestial. Ca le rassure, un peu. De cette façon, il peut encore s'accrocher un minimum à ce qui a constitué le but de son existence jusqu'à présent. Abandonner tout ce pour quoi on a vécu, c'est extrêmement angoissant, et cela ne s'est pas fait sans mal. Alors si Aphrodite et Shura sont les seuls à savoir comment les choses se sont vraiment passés entre eux, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Car il n'y a qu'avec le chevalier des Poissons que le Cancer se laisse totalement aller, et qu'il laisse l'intégrité des faux-semblants à la porte de chez eux. Ca a pris du temps, et ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ils se sont beaucoup engueulés là-dessus. Mais petit à petit, les barrières de méfiance et de défense ont fini par tomber. Pour leur plus grand bonheur.

La langue habile et possessive se fait plus tentatrice, venant rejoindre sa comparse pour un ballet terriblement torride. Les mains d'Angelo glissent dans ses cheveux, caressant tendrement la peau sous ses oreilles, avant de venir cajoler sa nuque, et il se sent devenir un brasier. Ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux courts en bataille du Cancer, et il s'accroche tant qu'il le peut à la réalité, gémissant doucement sous les assauts de l'Italien qui semble parfois oublier à quel point il est un excellent amant qui lui fait bien trop souvent tourner la tête. Le corps musclé heurte le sien de manière un peu plus appuyée, lui arrachant un cri de pure déléctaction, tandis que lui-même retrace du bout des ongles les marques qu'il a faites la veille sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'ont saisi. Les yeux mi-clos, il se sent partir, lentement. Et puis les lèvres quittent les siennes, et viennent se contenter de petits baisers légers sur sa bouche un peu gonflée. Angelo sourit de le voir ainsi, haletant légèrement et les joues rosies. Aphrodite grogne un peu pour la forme, avant de répondre à son sourire, glissant ses doigts sur la joue tannée de son amant.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi... » murmure-t-il tout bas.**

Un autre matin dans son paradis personnel. En voyant cette petite lueur dans les yeux du quatrième gardien, il pense que c'est beau, cette confiance absolue qu'ils ont l'un en l'autre. Ce n'est rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est vrai, ils sont un peu tordus, passablement pervers, et extraordinairement inventifs. Mais parfois, ils peuvent être follement romantiques. Un couple torride et passioné, cela va sans dire. Mais un couple qui s'aime depuis longtemps surtout.

* * *

Voilà, premier petit drabble. J'aime ce couple, vraiment. Plus ça va, et plus je les adore. Un jour, j'écrirai quelque chose de plus long sur eux je pense. Ils le méritent, sincérement.  
Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas. Je n'ai qu'une seule faveur à vous demander : si vous devez ajouter des histoires à vos favoris, n'oubliez pas de glisser un petit mot au passage. Savoir qu'on fait partie des favoris, c'est formidable. Savoir pourquoi, c'est encore mieux :)

A la semaine prochaine,

Saharu-Chan.


	2. Dôko & Shion

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je publie avec un peu d'avance le deuxième drabble de ce reccueil, pour la simple raison que je serai absente ce week-end. Et pour une fois que j'arrive à avoir suffisamment d'inspiration, j'ai préféré publier dès ce soir. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos lectures, j'ai été très touchée, vraiment, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également.

Disclaimer : Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, ainsi qu'à Shiori Teshirogi.

Couple : **Shion & Dôko.** Mention de Camus & Milo, ainsi que de Kardia & Degel (Saint Seiya TLC)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

-**Guest** : Merci beaucoup! Etant également fan du couple Cancer/Poissons, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé.

-**NecroPhobia** : Haha, peut-être que je l'écrirai un jour cette nuit torride... Et j'espère que tu la liras ;) En tout cas, merci vraiment!

-**Leia26** : Merci, c'est très gentil!

Encore merci à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**« Vienne la nuit, Sonne l'heure**_

_**Les jours s'en vont, je demeure »**_

Le pont Mirabeau, Apollinaire

Assis au bord des arènes d'entraînement, son armure brillant doucement sous le soleil printannier, Dôko observe attentivement le combat qui se joue entre Saga et Shion, descendu exceptionellement se joindre aux autres pour une lutte matinale, troquant sa toge contre l'armure du Bélier qui a accepté de recouvrir son ancien porteur, sous le sourire doux de Mû qui demeure debout, dans sa tunique tibétaine. La Balance voit le sourire sur le visage de son amant qui se bat avec aisance : le combat a attiré beaucoup de monde, puisqu' un duel entre deux hommes aux pouvoirs psychiques ne peut manquer d'être impressionant, sans compter l'histoire personnelle qui relie les deux hommes, que des petits malins trouvent bon de rappeler avec un air goguenard. Dôko en a déjà fait partir plusieurs, en leur signalant que s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, il leur trouverait facilement de quoi s'occuper un _très long_ moment.

Les deux chevaliers ont commencé par un simple échauffement, sans utilisation de cosmos ou d'attaques dorées : juste quelques échanges physiques, des attaques, des parades. C'est un spectacle rare que de voir l'ex-de nouveau-Pope se battre. Rare, et néanmoins particulièrement déléctable. Shion n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité, de sa ténacité. Il tient tête au chevalier des Gémeaux, il le repousse, il pare, il danse, sous les yeux du Tigre qui n'en perd pas une miette. Il dévore les longues mèches vertes qui volent dans tous les sens, ainsi que le corps sculptural dont il connaît chaque courbe qui se cache sous cette armure en or. Il se laisse charmer par l'étincelle qui pétille dans les yeux aux nuances de rose. Leurs regards s'accrochent, brièvement. Un sourire discret et charmeur étirent les lèvres de l'ancien Bélier, auquel répond Dôko, tout aussi silencieusement. Lui glissant un léger clin d'oeil, Shion renvoie un « Stardust Revolution » auquel Saga ne s'attendait pas, le propulsant à l'autre bout de l'arène. L'ancien renégat est un peu étourdi, mais se relève malgré tout, tandis que Dôko perçoit la petite flamme de fierté dans les prunelles malicieuses.

**« Frimeur... »** murmure la Balance, amusée.

Cela le fera toujours autant rire de savoir que les gens considérent Shion comme un sage. Oh, il l'est, bien sûr. Mais c'est également un très mauvais perdant, qui peut parfois être terriblement immature, avec une légère tendance à se montrer trop sûr de lui. Leurs joutes personnelles en sont la preuve éclatante : Dôko est loin d'avoir aussi souvent la main dans leurs rapports que ce l'on pourrait croire. L'ancien Bélier possède lui aussi un tempérament de feu, bien camouflé derrière sa tunique de Pope, mais dont Dôko reconnaît les moindres symptômes. Tant mieux si les autres l'ignorent. Qu'ils se laissent bercer par la douce illusion que Shion promène autour de lui. La Balance connaît la vérité, et s'il en est le seul gardien, c'est une bonne chose finalement. C'est leur petit secret en quelque sorte.

* * *

Un mouvement à ses côtés le tire de ses pensées. Milo, dans son armure dorée rutilante, est venu s'installer à côté de lui sans dire un mot, chose somme toute inhabituelle. N'obtenant pas d'autres réactions de la part de son camarade, Dôko concentre de nouveau son attention sur le combat au sein de l'arène, percevant néanmoins le regard du Scorpion silencieux, dont les yeux font la navette entre lui et Shion plusieurs fois. Il sent que son camarade s'agite près de lui, sans oser formuler le moindre mot. Il soupire, et se décide à engager la conversation lui-même, s'arrachant à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers l'homme près de lui.

**« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Milo?**

**-Ah euh... oui... Comment t'as su?**

**-Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'agiter depuis quelques minutes. Et les Scorpions agités ont toujours quelque chose à demander. **

**-Ah oui?**

**-Tout à fait. Quoique... Connaissant ton prédécesseur, ce n'est peut-être pas toujours un critère fiable...**

Un sourire nostalgique étire les lèvres de la Balance, dans une pensée tendre que son vis-à-vis ne sait comment interpréter. Un souvenir, parmi beaucoup d'autres lui revient en mémoire. C'est assez rare qu'il se laisse aller à ces bribes du passé. Mais de temps à autre, il arrive que Shion et lui évoquent quelques petits morceaux de leur première vie. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de l'ancien Scorpion, mais suffisamment pour connaître certains traits de sa personnalité. Un petit rire échappe au Tigre, sous le regard interloqué de Milo, qui finit par lui poser une première question, même si ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue au départ.

**-Je lui ressemble?**

**-A Kardia?**

Milo hoche la tête. Dôko reporte son attention sur lui, détaillant son visage, la lueur curieuse dans ses yeux. Il est plutôt inhabituel qu'on lui pose des questions sur la précédente génération de chevaliers d'Or. Pas que la nouvelle s'en désintéresse, seulement... Tout ça est bien loin. Et ils ont tous eu leur propre lot de peines et de problèmes à gérer. Sans compter que pour la plupart, ils n'osent pas aborder la question avec les deux anciens. Par pudeur, probablement. Il faut bien avouer que ni Shion ni lui abordent le sujet aisèment. Il y a beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux dans le fond. La Balance réfléchit encore quelques secondes, et finit par répondre au Scorpion qui s'agite, mal à l'aise, à côté de lui.

**- Oui. Beaucoup. Sur bien des plans. Ne serait-ce que physiquement, c'en est troublant. Et non, pas du tout, car pour ce qui est de la personnalité... Comment dire?... En fait, c'était tout toi, mais en moins calme, moins sage, plus sauvage et plus sadique.**

**-Oula... murmure le Scorpion dans une grimace comique.**

**-Comme tu dis..., murmure Dôko en souriant. Insupportable celui-là. Je ne sais même pas comment Dégel faisait pour tenir le coup avec un meilleur ami pareil. Mais revenons en à toi. Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de lui n'est-ce pas?**

**-Non.. en fait, c'est... quelque chose d'assez personnel.**

**-Je refuse de te donner le moindre conseil en ce qui concerne tes relations avec Camus, répond immédiatemment la Balance qui flaire un piège.**

**-Hein? Mais non! Ce n'est pas pour ça! »**

Dôko soupire de soulagement. Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre la relation liant les deux jeunes hommes. Il serait lui-même fort mal placé pour critiquer, mais malgré tout, il souhaite garder une certaine distance par rapport à l'intimité de ses compagnons d'armes. Et puis, il a beau être revenu à la vie dans un corps plus jeune que ses camarades, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrive à les considérer autrement que comme des « gamins ». Malgré tous ses efforts, il se sent toujours beaucoup trop décalé par rapport à cette génération de chevaliers d'or. Ca ne l'empêche pas de bien s'entendre avec eux, encore moins de vivre, ni d'être heureux bien sûr. Il serait trop bête de gâcher la chance exceptionnelle qui leur a été offerte en pensées vides et moroses : il préfère passer du temps avec son amant. Ce dernier le comprend, il arrive qu'il ressente la même chose. C'est normal. Ils ont plus de 261 ans maintenant. Etrange sensation s'il en est. Ils ont parfois du mal à réaliser. Milo interrompt de nouveau le fil de ses pensées, en balbutiant une question qui le met visiblement mal à l'aise.

**« En fait... Dôko... Toi et Shion, vous êtes... **

**-Vieux? Sexy? Ennuyeux? Puissants? Raye la mention inutile hein... se moque gentiment la Balance qui a connu Milo plus loquace.**

**-Vous êtes bien ensemble, non?**

**-... »**

L'ex-Vieux maître observe le Scorpion d'un air un peu étonné, accentué d'une pointe de pitié et d'inquiètude pour sa santé mentale. Sa question est étrange: ils n'en ont pourtant pas fait un mystère. Quelques temps après qu'ils se soient décidés à franchir ce cap délicat, ils avaient décidé d'en discuter avec leur entourage. Tout le monde est donc au courant, enfin ceux qui ont besoin de le savoir, et ceux auxquels ils ont tenu à l'annoncer du moins. Et Milo en faisait partie aux dernières nouvelles.

**« Oui, Milo nous sommes bien un couple. Il me semble pourtant que tu étais là quand nous en avons discuté avec Camus. Tu te rappelles? Lui demande-t-il avec une légère touche de cynisme.**

**-Arrête de te payer ma tête! S'énerve le huitième gardien en gonflant les joues. Ce que je veux dire, c'est justement que si je ne le savais pas, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes aussi... discrets en quelque sorte. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Vous vous aimez, point. Alors...?**

**-Si Camus te disait que cela le gêne que tu t'asseois systématiquement près de lui, ou que tu lui prennes la main en public, le ferais-tu malgré tout, même en ayant conscience que tu mets l'homme que tu aimes mal à l'aise? Lui imposerais-tu tes propres envies sans prendre en compte son opinion?**

**-Bien sûr que non! Je le respecte beaucoup trop pour ça!**

**-Eh bien voilà, tu as ta réponse. Nous n'aimons pas, et nous ne souhaitons pas nous mettre en avant. C'est aussi simple que cela. Enfin on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Les choses se sont mises en place de cette façon. Et puis tu sais... Nous sommes nés au XVIIIème siècle nous...**

**-Et alors? »**

Dôko soupire de nouveau, et son regard coule vers le centre de l'arène, où un « An other Dimension » vient de retentir brutalement, renvoyé avec tout autant de violence par le « Crytal Wall » de l'ancien Bélier. Shion est beau. Magnifique même. Ecrasant de prestance et de subtilité bestiale. Ses yeux caressent la silhouette aimée. Et puis, sans quitter la scène des yeux, il commence à expliquer certains éléments à Milo. A parler de quelque chose qu'il n'aborde que très rarement finalement.

**« Il y a plus de deux-cent cinquante ans, l'homosexualité était mal vue. Très mal vue. C'était quelque chose qui existait, bien sûr, mais on n'en parlait pas. Les gens se cachaient. Les punitions étaient graves : prison au mieux, peine de mort dans le pire des cas. Shion et moi avons tous deux été élevés dans cette manière de voir les choses. Personnellement, avant de le rencontrer, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse être tolérée. C'est con, hein? Et pourtant... Sans compter que nous étions des chevaliers d'Athéna. Nos histoires personnelles n'avaient pas leur place entre nous et notre devoir. Par ailleurs, avoir conscience que l'on est attiré par une personne du même sexe, et l'accepter, ce sont deux choses bien différentes.**

**-Tu prêches un convaincu là... lui répond gentiment Milo.**

**- Ca je n'en doute pas. J'ai réalisé très vite ce qui m'arrivait, mais j'étais loin de l'accepter. Dabord, j'ai nié en bloc. J'ai essayé de fuir. Je l'ai repoussé. Et crois moi, j'ai eu la trouille. Parce que ça remettait beaucoup de choses en question dans ma vie, sans en avoir le droit pour autant. J'avais peur que tout le monde s'en rende compte. Peur qu'il s'en rende compte lui, surtout. Je tremblais à l'idée de perdre l'amitié de Shion, mon rang de chevalier, ma dignité, et éventuellement, mon coeur. »**

Oui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, ils ne sont devenus un couple qu' après leur résurrection. Lors de la précédente Guerre Sainte, les seuls contacts qu'ils s'autorisaient consistaient en de fraternelles tapes sur l'épaule, et en de chaleureuses poignées de main.

Même après qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils avaient bien trop peur des conséquences. Peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'autre surtout. Ils redoutaient tout ce que cela impliquait, et n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir assumer les conséquences que leurs déclarations pouvaient avoir. Alors ils s'étaient tus. Ils avaient étouffés leurs sentiments, se cachant derrière une amitié qui apparaissait comme extraordinaire aux yeux des autres. Et elle l'était, sans aucun doute. Mais cela les avait rongé pendant bien longtemps. Être si près de la personne que l'on aime, avoir conscience qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous, et ne jamais pouvoir la toucher pour autant, cela avait de quoi les rendre fous. C'est en partie pour cette raison que Dôko n'avait pas laissé le temps à Shion de réfléchir après qu'ils aient été ramenés à la vie : il avait fait ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis des dizaines d'années.

Il l'avait embrassé comme un damné, envoyant leurs principes aux orties, ainsi que toutes leurs peurs et tous leurs scrupules. Oh, c'était loin d'être le baiser idéal : ils tremblaient beaucoup trop pour cela. Mais sentir les mains de Shion dans son dos, percevoir la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, voir ses prunelles brillantes d'appréhension et d'envie, pouvoir enfin goûter ces lèvres qui avaient un air de fruit défendu depuis si longtemps, tout cela avait contribué à rendre leurs premiers échanges absolument parfaits. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur le lit du Pope, Dôko à quatre pattes au dessus de Shion, haletants, et se regardant en chiens de faïence. Où diable avaient pu passer leurs tee-shirts? Athena seule le savait. Ils tremblaient toujours. Fort. Très fort. Trop pour des chevaliers d'Or. Tous deux cherchaient dans le regard de l'autre une réponse, un échappatoire, quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Lequel franchirait la ligne? A ce moment-là, il était encore possible pour l'un comme pour l'autre de faire demi-tour. Ils en avaient conscience. L'un pouvait décider que c'était impossible. L'autre aurait accepté. Parce qu'ils étaient amis.

C'était Shion qui avait tout décidé pour eux, sans le savoir. Il avait posé une main tremblante sur le bras de l'homme qui le surplombait, et avait murmuré, tout bas : **« Dôko... ». **Ca lui avait fait l'effet d'un éléctrochoc. Cette voix... Cette voix bon sang. Cette voix hésitante, magnifique, étourdissante. Cette voix qui avait peur, cette voix qui le suppliait de l'aider. Cette voix qui ne ressemblait pas à Shion, tout en étant exactement la sienne. Il s'était penché, et l'avait embrassé de nouveau, doucement, très doucement, puis avec plus de passion, scellant leur avenir, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, comme ils disent dans les mariages. Et lorsqu'il avait senti les ongles longs de Shion se planter dans son dos, le griffant violemment, il avait su que c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait depuis toujours. Il voulait cet homme, pour lui seul, et à jamais. A cet instant, ils ne rêvaient plus d'avenir, mais d'instant présent.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, Milo le tire de ses pensées :

**« Mais, pour Kardia et Dégel alors...**

**-Comment es-tu au courant toi? Lui demande la Balance d'un air supris.**

**-Bouche à oreille. Shion en a parlé à Mû, qui, trouvant la situation amusante, en a discuté avec Camus en lui disant que l'histoire se répétait entre Verseau et Scorpion.**

**-Les Béliers sont trop bavards pour leur propre bien, dit Dôko en soupirant.**

**-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Si eux ont osé, pourquoi pas vous?**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Milo? Kardia avait un tempérament de feu, et ce n'est pas un simple jeu de mots. Il se savait condamné, depuis toujours. Dégel était probablement la seule personne qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, en tant qu'être humain s'entend, pas en tant que proie à tuer. Je suppose que lorsqu'il a compris que son ami lui plaisait, il a préféré tout tenter, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de toute façon. Il s'était sûrement dit que même en cas de refus, il ne lui resterait que peu de temps à vivre, il n'aurait donc pas à souffrir longtemps de son amour à sens unique. Il s'est avéré que Degel l'aimait aussi, tant mieux pour eux. Comme j'étais le seul au courant, je n'ai jamais rien dit évidemment. Je ne voulais pas leur créer de problèmes. J'en ai parlé avec Shion, un peu. Je les ai envié, légèrement. Et admiré, beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous sentions prêts à faire la même chose. **

**-Tu regrettes?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Le temps perdu... »**

Il prend le temps de réfléchir. Son regard se perd de nouveau sur des mèches vertes pâles qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, tandis que le combat se termine sur une victoire du grand Pope, arrachée de justesse à Saga. Il observe les deux hommes se serrer la main, tandis que Shion abandonne l'armure pour la laisser à son disciple, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, soulevant un élégant sourcil sous la surprise de voir le Scorpion en grande discussion avec son amant. Dôko lui adresse un sourire doux, avant de se concentrer pour répondre à Milo. Sa question est bien moins simple qu'elle n'y paraît au premier abord. Elle soulève beaucoup de choses, et remet en question de nombreux événements qui se sont écoulés depuis plusieurs années.

Le temps perdu hein... Pour eux qui ont vécu si longtemps, c'en est presque ironique. Pourtant, il est sûr qu'ils ont pris les bonnes décisions, aux bons moments. Bien évidemment, maintenant qu'il a goûté à la texture de la peau de Shion contre la sienne, à la caresse de ses lèvres et au toucher de ses mains, il ne peut pas nier qu'il aurait aimé en profiter bien plus tôt. Mais cela ne servirait à rien de regretter. Chacun a fait ce qu'il croyait juste, et aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de la situation telle qu'elle leur est offerte. C'est une chance inouïe, inespérée même. Secouant ses boucles brunes, Dôko répond donc en souriant doucement.

**« Non Milo, je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. J'ai peut-être souffert par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux , simplement heureux. Les choses se sont déroulées comme elles le devaient entre Shion et moi. La manière dont tout ça est arrivé, personne n'aurait pu la prédire. Tout comme nous n'aurions jamais pensé que ce serait Camus qui t'avouerait ses sentiments. La vie est ainsi faite, et c'est tant mieux. »**

Le Scorpion a un petit rire gêné et fier en même temps, qui résonne dans les gradins. Il est heureux. Son amant qui discutait jusque là quelques mètres plus bas avec Hyôga et Shun se tourne à l'entente de ce son familier, et lui adresse un regard mi-tendre, mi-interrogateur, auquel Milo répond par un sourire éblouissant. Camus hausse les épaules, une lueur amusée dans le regard, résigné à ne pas tout comprendre chez son arachnide d'amant.

Shion a remonté les escaliers, et s'installe auprès d'eux, à une distance suffisamment éloignée pour être bienséante, mais également trop proche pour être innocente. Un exemple typique de leur relation. Les deux amants centenaires s'accordent un regard indéchiffrable, oubliant totalement la présence de leur compagnon près d'eux. Milo sourit doucement et prend congé, rejoignant l'homme qu'il aime sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il n'est asbolument pas vêxé d'avoir été complètement mis de côté par Dôko. Il serait bien mal venu de sa part de leur faire une quelconque remarque, lui-même n'étant plus qu'à demi-présent dès que Camus se trouve dans un périmètre restreint. Ou éloigné d'ailleurs.

**« De quoi vous parliez? Demande Shion en se rapprochant légèrement.**

**-Du passé.**

L'ancien Bélier soulève un sourcil de surprise. Eux-même ne l'évoquent que très peu, alors que les chevaliers de cette génération le fassent, c'est suffisamment surprenant pour être noté.

**-C'est plutôt rare. Curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait son prédécesseur?**

**-Un peu. Et curieux de comprendre pourquoi nous ne sommes pas plus démonstratifs surtout.**

**-De quoi il se mêle? Grogne Shion d'un air boudeur. C'est pas vrai ça... Fichu Scorpion! Le respect des aînés et de leur intimité, ça lui parle?**

Dôko rit doucement à sa remarque, pensant de nouveau à Kardia et à sa délicatesse légendaire. Il regarde vers le ciel. Bleu, très bleu. Très beau. Comme Shion. Shion qui reprend la conversation du bout des lèvres, d'un air gêné qui ressemble quelque peu à celui que Milo a utilisé au début de leur conversation quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-Tu aimerais?**

**-De...?**

**-Que nous soyons plus démonstratifs...**

La question est posée à mi-voix, teintée d'une pointe d'anxiété. Dôko sourit, et ses doigts glissent discrètement rejoindre ceux de son amant sur le banc en pierre, les entrelaçant précautioneusement. En toute sincérité, il peut se contenter de ça. C'est bien suffisant. C'est déjà absolument merveilleux. Mais en même temps, il se doit d'être honnête, envers lui-même, et envers Shion. Il ne servirait à rien de lui mentir, ils se connaissent depuis bien trop longtemps pour cela.

**-Honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Nous n'avons rien à prouver. Maintenant, s'il te vient l'envie de prouver au reste du monde à quel point tu es un dieu pour embrasser, je ne te retiens pas. Ca leur fera les pieds à tous ces gamins, répond la Balance en souriant malicieusement.**

**-Effectivement, maintenant que tu en parles...C'est une idée tout à fait envisageable... » murmure Shion avec son sourire diaboliquement sexy.**

Dôko est surpris. Très n'aurait jamais pensé que son amant pourrait s'amuser de sa remarque. Et il l'est encore plus lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de l'ex-Bélier contre les siennes, les mordillant tendrement tout en se faisant extrêmement câlines et taquines. Il ferme les yeux, et savoure cette caresse aux accents de plume. Sa main se perd dans des mèches pâles, il entre-ouvre la bouche et accepte de jouer le jeu sensuel de Shion : leurs langues se rencontrent, s'enlacent délicatement, se font la cour avec plaisir et leurs corps s'éléctrisent. Ses doigts se referment plus fort sur la nuque de son amant, dont il perçoit un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres. Soin ventre se tort à ce son absolument divin. Ca lui donne envie de sourire. Il mord doucement cette bouche qu'il aime, avant de revenir, affamé qu'il est de son amant, pour l'embrasser un peu plus violemment. Le Bélier reprend lentement mais sûrement le contrôle du baiser, qui se fait moins sauvage, et plus délicatement infernal. Dôko se sent trembler en sentant ce corps brûlant contre le sien. Il a envie de Shion, là, tout de suite, c'est évident.

En réalité, c'est excitant de penser que tout le monde peut les voir, et se rendre compte de la passion et du brasier qui les animent. Ca ne le dérange pas. Il s'en moque. Il oublie. Mais il ne peut pas... Il faut qu'ils freinent. Vite. Avant que lui ne dérape complètement. Il rompt le baiser, sous un gémissement de mécontentement de son amant qui tente de revenir sceller leurs lèvres. Dôko vient coller son front contre le sien, essayant avec difficulté de se calmer, et de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il est dans un état relativement déplorable d'excitation avancée, et Shion ne vaut pas mieux. Amusé, il repense à la question de Milo.

**« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi on ne se montre pas en public... dit-il, la respiration saccadée.**

**-Ah oui? Pourquoi alors? Demande l'ex-Bélier tout en picorant la bouche de son amant de légers baisers.**

**-Parce que tu es intenable quand tu commences à m'embrasser, et moi, je suis incapable de te résister, répond Dôko en glissant une main sur les hanches fines de son compagnon.**

**-C'est effectivement une _excellente _raison. Mais je ne compte pas m'en priver pour autant... Finalement, je trouve ça... très excitant de leur montrer ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir.**

**-Eh bien, comme quoi, les questions stupides de Scorpions ont quelques avantages... **

**-Exact , lui dit Shion en entamant un nouveau baiser.**

**-Et tu es un pervers vicieux, ajoute Dôko en se soustreyant aux lèvres taquines.**

**-Exact, » répète l'ex-Bélier dans un sourire triomphant, obtenant cette fois gain de cause pour un nouveau baiser brûlant.**

Quelques mètres plus bas, de nombreux chevaliers observent, estomaqués, le comportement de leurs supérieurs. Les Ors sont quelque peu surpris, il faut bien l'avouer. Mû découvre une facette inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui de son maître, et Saga de son supérieur. Kanon a un sourire goguenard, partagé par Angelo et Aphrodite, les trois n'étant pas vraiment des modèles de retenue en publique. Aldébaran, Ayoros et Shura, qui font preuve de beaucoup plus de pudeur dans leur couple respectif ne savent trop que dire, et détournent gentiment le regard. Shaka demeure indéchiffrable, tout à ses propres pensées sur sa vie sentimentale chamboulée depuis quelques temps. Seul Milo a un sourire inexplicable, que Camus comprend à demi, heureux d'avoir peut-être aidé sans le savoir ce couple qui s'aime depuis si longtemps. Après avoir subi de telles pressions, le Scorpion se demande ce qu'il aurait ressenti, lui. Mais il n'a pas la réponse. Alors il se contente d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Camus, en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, auquel le Verseau répond dans un murmure à peine audible.

Au dessus d'eux, Shion et Dôko ont disparu, sans nul doute pour finir ce qu'ils ont commencé, à l'abri des regards cette fois-ci. Ils ne vont tout de même pas se transformer en exhibitionnistes du jour au lendemain non plus!

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Deuxième couple que j'adore au delà de toute mesure. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

A très bientôt,

Saharu-Chan.


	3. Aiolia & Marine

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Ola, j'ai failli être en retard hein. Veuillez m'excuser, je vous avoue avoir eu une semaine passablement... désagréable dira-t-on. Enfin passons. Sachez que je suis flattée et comblée par vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis heureuse que cette série de drabbles vous plaise, je prends un grand plaisir à les écrire, d'autant plus que pour une fois, les mots viennent tous seuls. Ce fandom me rend productive, alors que j'avais beaucoup de mal à finir ce que je commençais autrefois. Donc merci, vraiment.

Alors... Ce n'était pas le couple prévu initialement. Pas du tout même. Mais l'inspiration m'est venue brutalement, et j'ai préféré écrire sur ces deux-là du coup. Dans mes couples favoris, il y a relativement peu de couples hétéros (vu le nombre de femmes présentes dans SS en même temps hein...), donc, je commence gentiment. J'espère que c'est pas trop dégoulinant de guimauve. J'avoue que je gère beaucoup moins bien quand ce ne sont pas des couples Yaoi. Faudrait que je cherche pourquoi.

Disclaimer : Les personnes présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Couple : Aiolia/ Marine**. Menton de Milo/ Camus, Dôko/Shion (en arrière plan).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie, une fois encore, pour tout. Du fond du coeur!

* * *

_**« Je devine, à travers un murmure,**_

_**Le contour subtil des voix anciennes,**_

_**Et dans les lueurs musiciennes,**_

_**Amour pâle, une aurore future. »**_

Verlaine, Ariettes oubliées.

Il marche. Lentement, d'un pas peu assuré. Il descend les marches qui le méneront en ville, vêtu de son élégante chemise bleue, et de son pantalon aux nuances marron fait de soie. Il réfléchit, et se répète la scène, inlassablement. Il sait ce qu'il doit dire, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Mais il a peur d'oublier. Peur de tout faire rater. Il avale sa salive, déglutit, ferme les yeux. Sa main se ressert sur le bouquet de roses qu'il tient à la main, et leur parfum lui rappelle tous les efforts que ses amis ont fait pour lui. Shion, tout dabord, qui lui a gracieusement accordé cette soirée malgré tout le travail qui reste encore à abattre pour remettre le sanctuaire sur pied.

Aphrodite ensuite, qui a lui-même composé le bouquet qu'il va offrir à celle qu'il aime : les fleurs sont superbes, éclatantes, envoûtantes. Il lui a réservé les plus belles de son jardin lui a-t-il dit. Et en les voyant rougeoyer ainsi sous le soleil couchant, Aiolia n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Puis, il était allé voir Camus, qui lui a dispensé un cours très instructif sur le choix du vin, quelques soient les circonstances, et les plats qu'ils choisiraient au cours de la soirée. Parce que le Lion voulait faire les choses bien, parce qu'il voulait être à la hauteur. Et le magicien de l'eau et de la glace avait une culture extrêmement large, quelque soit le sujet.

Auprès de Shura, il avait cherché des notions d'extrême courtoisie, et de galanterie : l'Espagnol était un gentleman. Il suffisait de demander aux jeunes filles du sanctuaire pour le savoir. Il était d'une politesse et d'une droiture absolue, et c'est pour cela que le cinquième gardien était allé quérir des conseils. Pas qu'il soit mal éduqué, absolument pas non. Mais ce soir en particulier, il se devait de jouer un cran au dessus de d'habitude. Son frère l'avait ensuite aidé à s'habiller, lui prêtant gracieusement cette superbe chemise, de la couleur préférée de Marine. Une petite attention, pas grand chose. Mais une belle soirée se compose justement de petites attentions de ce genre.

**« Allez mon vieux. Courage. Tu peux le faire. » se dit-il pour se donner du courage.**

Milo... lui avait choisi son parfum pour ce dîner : une fragance virile, mais pas agressive pour autant. Quelque chose de suave, de séduisant. Et venant de l'homme qui avait réussi à faire tourner la tête du Chevalier des Glaces, l'argument était de poids.

Dôko, c'est lui qui l'avait conseillé pour le choix du restaurant : il voulait quelque chose d'un peu élégant, mais pas trop classique non plus. Un endroit où l'on se sente à l'aise, tout en ayant un minimum d'intimité. La Balance l'avait aidé à éplucher différentes adresses, avant de dégoter la perle rare. Oui, il pouvait jurer que le lieu était parfait, ayant lui-même emmené Shion quelques jours plus tôt pour vérifier. Et le Lion avait toute confiance dans le jugement des deux hommes.

Avec Shaka, il avait passé plusieurs jours à méditer, calmement, pour se préparer à ce grand soir : il était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il finissait par taper sur le système de la belle, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le but. La Vierge lui avait donc proposé ces séances de relaxation pour l'aider à faire le vide et à se concentrer, l'amenant ainsi à se détendre. Et tandis qu'il descend les marches, il ressent clairement les effets bénéfiques de ces séances. Nul doute que sinon, il serait encore au fond de son lit, le ventre tordu d'angoisse. Ce qui, à 24 ans, n'avait selon lui rien de reluisant. Passons.

DeathMask... Ou plutôt Angelo comme il préfére qu'on l'appelle depuis la paix, lui avait donné quelques conseils en matière de séduction du Sud : l'Italien était très fier de ses origines, et même si Marine et lui étaient ensemble depuis un certain temps, quelques agréables gestes de séduction ne seraient jamais de trop. Il ne voulait pas de routine dans son couple, après tout, ils étaient tous deux des Chevaliers. Une vie trop calme, c'était condamner leur couple. Le Cancer lui avait donc prodigué quelques leçons pour se faire charmeur et séducteur comme il le voulait, quand il le souhaitait. Et cela avait eu pour effet notable de donner un peu plus de confiance au Lion dans son couple, et pour ce soir notamment. Avoir un physique de Dieu grec, sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'est une chose. Être en pleine possession de ses moyens face à la femme que l'on aime, c'en est une autre, Aiolia s'en était douloureusement rendu compte lui-même.

**«On se bat contre des Juges, contre des Dieux, on gagne une guerre sainte, et on a encore la trouille malgré tout... C'est pas vrai ça. » se fustige-t-il en sentant son coeur battre la chamade.**

Les Jumeaux Gémeaux lui avaient également apportée leur contribution. Kanon l'avait aidé à trouver des idées pour mettre les choses en place doucement au cours du repas, et lui avait fait des suggestions sur la manière de faire la proposition finale. Débattre ainsi lui avait permis de faire son choix, et de se rendre compte de ce qui était possible, et de ce qui ne l'était pas. D'autant plus que certaines idées de l'ex Général des Mers étaient gravement étranges, et il en vint plusieurs fois à se demander si Kanon ne lui faisait pas part de projets qu'il aurait lui-même avec le Juge de la Wyverne. Passons, encore une fois.

Saga l'avait accompagné pour choisir la bague : pas qu'il choisirait à sa place, loin de là, mais Aiolia lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il lui fallait les conseils d'un homme qui avait bon goût. Et si Saga avait eu bien des défauts, personne ne pourrait jamais nier que le Gémeaux était un homme qui possédait beaucoup de classe, des goûts fins et une prestance rare. Et lorsqu'il avait finalement trouvée la perle rare, Aiolia n'avait absolument pas regretté d'avoir demandé de l'aide à l'ex-Grand Pope : c'était une véritable merveille, fine et élégante, tout en restant discrète.

Aldébaran lui avait appris à cuisiner de nombreux plats, et lui en avait fait goûter beaucoup d'autres: cela lui permettait de compléter sa formation en oenologie auprès de Camus. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas que leur vie commune soit cantonnée dans ces stéréotypes dégradants tels que la femme aux fourneaux et l'homme devant sa télé. Il la respectait bien trop pour cela. De toute façon, Marine ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Ils étaient égaux : peut-être pas en puissance, mais en fierté et en honneur, cela ne faisait strictement aucun doute. Alors il souhaitait lui aussi pourvoir à leur quotidien, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Et enfin, Mû, par sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa discrétion, avait permis à Aiolia de savoir quand il pourrait faire sa demande. Le Bélier avait lentement mais sûrement récoltées ses informations, avant de venir en discuter avec le Lion, ce qui lui avait permis de choisir la date à laquelle il souhaitait inviter la jeune femme au restaurant.

**« Bonsoir Aiolia. »**

Coup de poing dans son ventre de Chevalier d'Or. La jeune femme est là, au bas des marches. Elle le regarde. Elle est magnifique, à tomber. Il sourit, et lui fait un baise-main délicatement avant de l'emmener vers le restaurant. Ses doutes se sont envolés.

* * *

Il est là, devant elle. Un genou à terre, et au creux de sa main, dans son écrin de velours, la bague certie de diamants brille sous les lumières du restaurant. Il a fait sa demande. Il lui a posé cette fameuse et terrifiante question. Veut-elle l'épouser? Lui qui est un homme imparfait, lui qui jusqu'à récemment ne savait que se battre, et pas suffisamment aimer? Sa voix a tremblée un peu, bien sûr. Mais il n'a pas hésité. Il observe la femme qu'il aime. Dans ses yeux, il y a de la suprise, et un bonheur sans nom. Et quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable. Une émotion telle qu'elle ne saurait être contenue. C'est extraordinaire. Elle sourit. Elle est divine. Elle se jette à son cou, elle l'embrasse. Elle lui a dit **« Oui, oui bien sûr que je le veux! ». **C'est une évidence. La question, même si c'est idiot de dire cela, ne se pose pas.

* * *

Dans l'immense salle qui sert habituellement aux audiences, on célèbre les jeunes mariés. Ils se sont dit oui devant l'autel, i peine une heure. Une cérémonie à couper le souffle, orchestrée par trois divinités qui se sont alternées au cours de la cérémonie. Un nombre d'invités conséquent, par extension. Mais tout était parfait. Absolument parfait. Aiolia est comblé. Parce que Marine est belle. Parce que Marine est droite. Parce que Marine est fière. Parce que Marine l'aime. Alors ils n'ont eu aucune hésitation. Même lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés devant la foule de leurs amis, et que ces derniers ont hurlé en applaudissant. Et maintenant ils sont là, tous ensemble, assis autour des nombreuses tables à manger. Mais dabord, c'est l'heure des discours. Aiolos et Shaina sont déjà passés, émouvant ou faisant rire l'assemblée présente devant eux. A présent, c'est au tour de Milo, qui se tient debout sur l'estrade, un peu mal à l'aise, mais extrêmement séduisant malgré tout. D'après Camus du moins.

Il se dandine un peu, regarde autour de lui l'immense assemblée, ferme les yeux, et finalement, il pose son regard bleu sur le couple qui lui fait face.

**« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais vous à dire à tous les deux. Sérieux. J'avais même préparé un beau discours sur l'Amour et ses merveilles. Un truc bien chiadé qui aurait ému tous les petits couples ici-présents, et même les plus réfractaires au concept de sentiment. Mais aujourd'hui, devant vous et face à ce bonheur éclatant... je ne trouve pas les mots. Ca viendra peut-être, à l'occasion, mais pour le moment... Enfin, je veux juste revenir sur quelque chose qui a été dit pendant la cérémonie. Ce n'est pas pour vous blesser Athéna, absolument pas. Mais... Cette formule, là , ''pour le meilleur et pour le pire... '' C'est ridicule. Oui, absolument ridicule. Ca n'a aucun sens. Parce que le pire, nous l'avons déjà vécu. Toutes et tous. Ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui ont été blessés, ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un... Rien ne sera jamais pire que cela. Les émotions qui ont été ressenties, la douleur que nous n'avons pas pû exprimer, les sentiments que nous avons dû contenir... Franchement, pouvez-vous imaginer quoi que ce soit qui puisse être pire? Parce que moi, non.**

La main de Marine sert plus fort celle de son mari, et sa tête se penche doucement, pour se coller contre celle d'Aiolia. Elle se rappelle du vide qu'elle avait ressenti, lorsque les douze chevaliers d'Or s'étaient élancés contre le mur des Lamentations. Le soleil avait brillé fort, plus que jamais. Puis il s'était éteint, pour toujours croyait-elle. Elle sent le sourire d'Aiolia contre sa joue. Elle se tourne vers lui. Elle l'aime. Les souvenirs font mal, mais la réalité est belle.

Le regard de Milo a croisé celui de Camus. Ils s'accrochent doucement. Ils savent, tous les deux. Le Verseau lève discrètement son verre en fixant son amant. Ce discours, il est aussi pour eux.

Les autres invités murmurent doucement. Le Scorpion n'a pas tort. Les Divinités sourient, amusées.

**C'est pour ça que je voudrais reformuler ce qui a été dit au cours de la cérémonie. Aiolia, Marine... Acceptez vous de vous aimer, pour le meilleur, uniquement le meilleur, rien que cela et pour l'éternité? »**

Les deux concernés hochent la tête en souriant, les larmes aux yeux, trop émus pour parler et s'embrassent de nouveau, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Ils rient, tandis que le Scorpion descend de l'estrade, rejoignant son compagnon qui lui étreint la main violemment. Marine se penche à l'oreille de l'homme qu'elle aime, et lui murmure quelques mots. Le Lion écarquille les yeux, la regarde, et fond brutalement en larmes. Sous les regards effarés de l'assistance, le cinquième gardien ne peut contenir sa joie, et s'écrie violemment que le meilleur existe déjà. Marine est enceinte. Après un moment de silence abasourdi, les hurlements de joie retentissent de nouveau dans l'assemblée. C'est un jour magnifique, vraiment.

* * *

C'est terminé, enfin. Marine reprend sa respiration, tandis que l'infirmière lui dépose précautioneusement son enfant entre les bras. Un petit garçon. Elle le regarde, émerveillée, ébahie, soulagée. Elle pleure, tout en collant cette petite vie contre son corps. Aiolia embrasse ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et caresse du bout des doigts ce bébé qui crie à plein poumons en revendiquant sa vie. Il ne peut pas y croire. Lui aussi a les larmes aux yeux. Il murmure qu'il les aime, tous les deux. Sa famille. Sa femme et son fils. C'est probablement impossible d'être aussi heureux que ce qu'il est actuellement. Ses poumons sont plein d'amour, et d'émotions trop fortes pour être exprimées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sort de la salle pour laisser Marine dormir. Il écarquille les yeux. Ses amis sont tous là. Ils lui sautent dessus. Et Aiolia rit, en pleurant. Ou pleure en riant. Il ne sait pas. Les deux en même temps, probablement. L'enfant va bien. La mère aussi. Et lui, il ne sait plus du tout comment gérer ce trop plein d'émotions. Il s'effondre entre les bras de son frère. Il est épuisé. Il aime, et il est aimé.

* * *

Il y a cet enfant. Cet enfant, béni des dieux. De trois dieux en particulier. Cet enfant qui sourit aux incarnations divines penchées au dessus de lui. Cet enfant qui babille, qui ne comprend pas encore tout ce qui se passe. Shun pleure, en silence. Personne ne lui dit rien. Pas plus Hyôga qui lui serre la main, que son frère qui ne sait où se mettre. Tous savent pourquoi le chevalier d'Andromède laisse couler des larmes. Cet enfant ne connaîtra pas la guerre, ni les déchirures qui ont brisé leurs vies. Cet enfant sera libre. Il sera fort bien sûr. Mais il aura le choix. Devenir un chevalier, ou non pour commencer. Il vivra entouré de personnes qui n'auront plus besoin de se battre. Il aura des oncles, des tantes, des amis. Il est le premier né d'une nouvelle génération sans douleur. Or, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont tous lutté toutes ces années. C'était cela, leur objectif. Et ils y sont enfin parvenus.

Devant l'autel où leur enfant se fait baptiser, Marine et Aiolia se tiennent la main. Comme toujours. Plaisir et privilège simple. Ils sont heureux. Ils s'embrassent, discrètement. Se sourient comme des gamins pris en faute. Caressent du regard leur bébé qu'Athéna élève vers le ciel.

Et l'avenir est radieux.

* * *

Voilà, Voilà... *Dandinage en mode Milo*.

Comme je vous le disais, je ne maîtrise pas les couples hétéros. Enfin, pas celui-là du moins. Bon c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, donc... J'ai essayé de faire une petite chronologie. J'avais envie de les illustrer comme cela.

Merci de m'avoie lue, à la semaine prochaine!

Saharu-Chan.


	4. Saga &Mû

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir sur ce couple, et pour savoir comment j'allais l'agencer. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop romantique, parce qu'il y a une grosse complexité pour ces deux personnages. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, cela me touche beaucoup, sincèrement.

Disclaimer : les personnages présents et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

Couple : **Saga & Mû**

**Talim76 et Roseredhoney, **je vous dédie ce drabble. J'aurais voulu écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, parce que j'aimerais vous faire sourire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue. En tout cas, je pense à vous. A très bientôt, courage.

Bonne lecture, à bientôt.

* * *

_**« Cette âme qui se lamente**_

_**En cette plainte dormante,**_

_**c'est la nôtre n'est ce pas? »**_

_Paul Verlaine, Ariettes Oubliées_

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses cheveux négligemment relevés en un chignon compliqué, Mû boit son thé par petites gorgées, tout en se laissant aller à ses réflexions matinales. Il est encore tôt, les rayons du soleil commencent à peine à s'étirer paresseusement sur le sanctuaire endormi. Il se frotte un peu les yeux et contemple les alentours, fasciné par la beauté simple de ce paysage du Sud, si différent de son Tibet natal et de son temple à Jamir. Il s'étire. Il a des courbatures. L'oeuvre de Saga. Et mal à la nuque. Résultat de ses heures passées à réparer les armures. Il est fatigué. Vraiment. Il se sent bien. Encore plus. La boisson chaude le réconforte. La paix a du bon. Enormément même. Il adore cette ambiance conviviale et calme qui s'est emparée de leur domaine sacré depuis quelques années. Ces discussions qu'il peut avoir avec les autres chevaliers. Le fait de pouvoir considérer tous les Ors comme des amis, et non plus uniquement Aldébaran. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé ses camarades d'enfance en quelque sorte.

Il entend du bruit derrière lui. Des grognements et des cris, ainsi qu'un fracas assourdissant de métal renversé. L'écho bruyant résonne dans tout le temple, faisant vibrer les murs, tandis que Mû grimace. Son amant va de nouveau être réveillé de manière un peu trop violente à son goût. Il soupire, mais ne se retourne pas. Il sait bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a l'habitude. Dans quelques secondes, son élève va arriver dans la cuisine, son air mi-espiègle, mi-désolé sur le visage en lui disant qu'il doit y aller car il a quelque chose de très important à faire, qu'il a bien rangé ce qu'il avait renversé mais que vraiment, la salle de travail est trop mal rangé. Son élève a grandi, enfin physiquement s'entend. Il a douze ans maintenant... Le premier gardien a encore du mal à réaliser. Est-ce vraiment possible? Tant de temps a passé, mais son élève est resté le même. Toujours souriant, toujours plaisantant, toujours lui. Comme pour rappeler à Mû que malgré les douleurs passées, de bonnes choses sont nées de leur histoire.

Des pas dans le couloir. _Tap, tap, tap. _Les pieds légers de Kiki qui tracent leur route sur les dalles de marbre. Mû sent la présence de son pupille derrière lui.

**«Bonjour Maître Mû. Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais vous avouerez que votre atelier est quand même super mal rangé! Ca dépasse dans le couloir! Je ne reste pas petit-déjeûner, j'ai promis aux autres apprentis de superviser leur entraînement! Vous saviez qu'Athéna prévoit même de m'en confier un? Déjà! C'est génial non? Bon, j'y vais! A ce soir Maître, bonne journée! »**

Le Bélier tourne à demi son visage et sourit doucement à son élève qui disparaît par l'encadrement de la porte. Son élève a le même débit de parole que Milo dans ses grands jours, et ce n'est pas peu dire. En comparaison, même le Scorpion a l'air de manquer de verve. D'où lui vient tout ce babillage verbal? Il l'ignore, mais c'est agréable bien que parfois extrêmement fatiguant. Dans ces moments là, il comprend pourquoi il faut des êtres calmes comme Camus et lui pour supporter tout ça. En posant les yeux sur la table, il remarque que le garnement a tout de même trouvé le temps de piquer les tartines initialement prévues pour son amant. Il secoue la tête, faisant ainsi glisser quelques mèches hors de son chignon explosé, dépose sa tasse vide dans l'évier et met de nouveau deux morceaux de pain à griller, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du temple, marchant à pas lents dans le couloir blanc.

* * *

Il entreouvre délicatement la porte. Le lit est vide. Saga est déjà levé, probablement réveillé par le bruit tonitruant qu'a provoqué Kiki. Il entre dans la pièce qui baigne dans un soleil d'Avril, et cherche le Gémeaux des yeux. Ce dernier se tient debout, vêtu d'un tee-shirt un peu large, et d'un caleçon noir. Planté devant le miroir, il observe son reflet, l'air concentré. Mû ne dit rien, et laisse à son amant le temps de prendre ses marques : il s'est rendu compte très rapidement que Saga avait besoin de faire cela chaque matin. De se regarder en face. De regarder ses défauts en face. De les affronter. Mais également de réaliser que son double maléfique a disparu. Qu'il n'y a plus que lui dans ce reflet. Que l'homme qui se tient en face de lui n'est personne d'autre que Saga. Pas l'autre. Plus l'autre. Jamais plus. Les doigts de l'ex-Grand-Pope glissent sur la surface lisse, comme pour caresser ses traits qui lui sont aussi étrangers que familiers. Il n'est pas ce meurtrier. Il ne le sera plus jamais, de toute sa vie. Il soupire de soulagement.

Mû reste là, silencieux. Respectueux. Il laisse son regard couler sur l'homme qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Il savoure la cascade de cheveux bleus qui glissent sur le tee-shirt blanc, tel une mer magnifique et sans fin. Il apprécie plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais le fessier musclé de son aîné, et se mordille la lèvre inférieure en le détaillant. Ses prunelles vertes finissent par s'échouer sur les longues jambes dont il peut voir les muscles saillir. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. Saga est beau. Vraiment. C'est même au dela de tout mot. Physiquement, Saga était exactement ce que Mû recherchait. Mais psychologiquement... C'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Saga était un homme fort, puissant, qui dégageait une aura parfois bestiale, parfois non. Quelque chose d'indomptable, tout en étant parfaitement respectueux. Ecrasant de prestance, fabuleusement supérieur. Et en même temps, extrêmement fragile. Leur histoire était compliquée. Elle l'avait toujours été. Voilà pourquoi il était surprenant qu'ils se soient aimés. Et en même temps, c'était parfaitement évident. Enfin, peut-être. De toute façon, peu d'histoires au sein du sanctuaire sont nées sur des bases saines en y repensant. A commencer par le propre jumeau de Saga, profondèment amoureux de l'ennemi avec lequel il s'est suicidé. Passons là-dessus.

Une main glisse contre sa joue. Il sursaute. Saga est devant lui, et le regarde un peu inquiet. Le Bélier sourit doucement, et ferme les yeux pour savourer la caresse.

**« Tout va bien? Murmure-t-il.**

**-Oui. Tu es beau tu sais, répond le Bélier dans une demi-conscience.**

**-Il paraît oui. Mais j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui me le dis. Ca a l'air encore plus vrai »**

Mû sourit devant le manque d'humilité du Gémeaux qui sait qu'il a parfaitement raison. Il sent les lèvres de son amant qui se collent aux siennes, dans un toucher de plume qui lui fait toujours tourner la tête. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules larges et musclées, et se laisse porter par le rythme délicat que lui impose l'homme qu'il aime. Sur son visage, les pouces de Saga trace de petits cercles, tandis que ses dents mordillent délicatement sa lèvre supérieure, lui demandant implicitement l'accès, ce qu'il lui accorde volontiers. La langue de son compagnon glisse et vient rencontrer la sienne, et immédiatement, Mû gémit doucement. La caresse buccale se fait tendre et possessive à la fois, joueuse et parfaitement sûre d'elle en même temps. Il perd pied. L'amour que Saga lui porte le fait trembler, comme toujours : chaque matin, depuis quatre ans, le Bélier se trouve incroyablement faible face à ce baiser matinal qu'il lui offre inlassablement. Les doigts de Saga glissent dans ses cheveux, et défont son chignon, libérant les longues mèches parmes qui s'écoulent en cascade dans le dos du premier gardien. Il s'en moque, il réclame plus de baisers encore. Il est désespéremment accro à la drogue de ces lèvres gémellaires. Il perd son souffle. Tant pis. Il en veut encore. Encore, encore, encore. Pour oublier cette étrange mélancolie qui lui étreint la gorge depuis ce matin.

* * *

**« Saga... »**

Le prénom est murmuré dans un soupir à peine voilé. Mû sent quelque chose derrière ses genoux. Il tombe, comme au ralenti. Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisque Saga est au dessus de lui. Puisque Saga le regarde. Puisque Saga l'aime. C'est bizarre de penser ainsi. Lui-même trouve ça étrange. Parce que Saga a menti, parce que Saga a trahi. Parce qu'il l'a blessé en tuant son maître, cet homme qui était comme un père aux yeux du Bélier. Parce que Mû a vomi le jour où il a compris ce qui s'était passé au sanctuaire. Il avait craché son mal-être et son impuissance, face au comportement dont le jeune homme qu'il admirait tant à l'époque avait fait preuve. Parce que Saga avait fait souffrir leurs compagnons, leurs amis.

Il secoue la tête, et s'accroche plus fermement au corps qui le surplombe, venant embrasser plus violemment le Gémeaux qui grogne de satisfaction et se colle à lui. Mû gémit. Ce n'était pas Saga. C'était l'autre. C'est différent, complètement différent. Et pas assez en même temps. Il voudrait oublier, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas évident, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Saga lui mord le cou, et Mû laisse échapper un cri. C'est plutôt rare qu'il soit aussi expressif alors qu'ils n'en sont qu'à s'embrasser. Mais aujourd'hui... C'est un peu différent. Enfin, il a l'impression. Il ne sait pas. Son amant se redresse, et le regarde avant de venir coller son front contre le sien. Il a compris à quoi pense Mû. Parce que cela les hante tous les deux depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas aussi facile de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'est passé. Des combats qui ont été menés. Du retour des chevaliers sous forme de spectres. Le deuxième coup de poignard porté au coeur de Mû en peu de temps. Et puis il avait vu les larmes. Les larmes de sang qui coulaient sur le visage de ses amis. Ca aussi, ça lui avait retourné l'estomac.

**« Mon amour, tu es sûr que ça va? »**

Saga s'inquiète. Ses yeux brillent, et cherchent à la déchiffrer. Comme toujours. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas changées : le tempérament extrêmement protecteur du troisième gardien par exemple. Ca lui fait du bien. Il sent les bras musclés qui le serrent contre lui, qui le protègent. Ironique quand on sait que Saga fut par deux fois l'une des plus grandes menaces du sanctuaire. Et pourtant, Mû ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs. Parce que Saga le fascine, parce qu'il l'aime tout simplement. Cette attirance folle est parfaitement inexpliquable. Ils n'ont pas de réponse.

Ses mains glissent sur le visage grec et l'attirent pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Pour s'oublier dans un baiser tendre. Pour sentir encore plus le corps musclé au dessus de lui. Contre lui. Se fondre avec cette âme torturée dont il a pansé les plaies.

Même s'il souffre parfois, même si ça peut faire mal, il veut l'aimer encore. L'aimer toujours. Cette attirance irrationnelle, il est prêt à l'assumer jusqu'en Enfer, de nouveau. Il ne renoncera pas à Saga. Jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il est heureux que Shion ait béni leur relation. Parce qu'il ignore s'il aurait été capable de faire un choix entre eux. Son maître est un homme essentiel à sa vie, mais son amant l'est tout autant. C'est compliqué. Mais pour ce qui est de l'avenir, à présent il est sûr d'une chose: il peut arriver n'importe quoi, cette fois-ci, ils seront tous là, ensemble, dans le même camp. Avec les Marinas et les Spectres. Tous les chevaliers, quelque soit leur rang. C'est beau, c'est vraiment beau. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tant de temps et de sang ne s'écoulent pour y parvenir? C'est une question sans fin.

Il rassure Saga, gentiment. Il lui sourit. Bien sûr que tout va bien. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de leur résurrection, alors il a un peu de vague à l'âme. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca passera. Parce qu'il est là, à ses côtés. Il le pousse gentiment, se lève et lui tend la main. Son amant lui sourit et entrelace leurs doigts avant de le suivre à la cuisine, où il découvre le petit déjeûner soigneusement préparé par Mû. Il lui embrasse la joue et s'installe à table, tandis que le Bélier se verse une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il reprend sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre : ça lui plaît d'observer le sanctuaire se réveiller. Une odeur de café lui emplit les narines, alors qu'il sent Saga se coller contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant gentiment contre lui.

**« Je suis désolé pour le réveil un peu brutal. Tu connais Kiki...**

**-Si cela me gênait vraiment, tu crois sincérement que j'aurais accepté de venir vivre avec toi dans ton temple?**

**-Tu ne pouvais surtout pas supporter de voir ton frère batifoler avec Rhadamante dans le tien, répond doucement le Bélier.**

**-Aaah ne m'en parle pas. Saleté de spectre. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas Kanon sur ce coup là! Grogne Saga en plongeant le nez dans les mèches parmes.**

**-Parce que tu le comprends d'habitude? Demande Mû du tac-au-tac.**

**-_Touché_, mon amour. Il faut que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Camus, ton humour devient terriblement mesquin.**

**-Je trouve ça amusant moi.**

**-C'est ce que je vois. Et ce qui m'inquiète aussi, chuchote le Gémeaux en posant de petits baisers sur l'épaule droite dévoilée. Dis moi, à quoi penses-tu depuis ce matin?**

**-A nous.**

**-Ah... Je pourrais me vêxer, vu l'expression que tu as.**

**-Détrompe toi. Je me rappelais pourquoi j'avais fait mes choix. Et je me suis conforté dans l'idée que j'avais eu raison. »**

Il sent le sourire de Saga contre son épaule. Ca lui réchauffe le coeur. Voilà, maintenant, il sait ce qu'il lui manquait pour être parfaitement bien tout à l'heure. Il lui manquait le corps de Saga contre le sien, ses lèvres contre sa peau, ses mains qui tracent de petits cercles sur son ventre, et son odeur marine mêlée à celle du café. En cet instant, alors qu'il sent la bouche du Gémeaux glisser contre sa tempe et déposer de tous petits baisers, Mû ressent le bonheur simple d'être en vie auprès de l'homme qu'il aime. Et il est prêt à oublier, non pas leur passé, mais la trop grande puissance de la douleur qu'il a un jour ressenti. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte, c'est cette famille qu'ils forment avec Kiki. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Il pourrait sacrifier bien des choses pour les protéger tous les deux. Cela lui fait peur parfois. Il comprend mieux ce que Camus lui avait expliqué un jour, sur le fait d'accepter ou non de dévoiler ses sentiments au Scorpion, et sur la crainte qu'il avait de ne plus parvenir à être objectif par la suite. Ce n'est pas facile de conjuguer son devoir et ses sentiments.

Mais tant pis. Il prend le risque. Parce qu'il n'abandonnera rien derrière lui. Et c'est la même chose pour chacun des chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils le savent tous parfaitement à présent. Il soupire de bien être et se laisse contre le torse musclé derrière lui. Ils ont bien le droit de profiter un peu de cette nouvelle vie après tout.

En sentant la main de Saga s'égarer légèrement trop bas, il comprend que son amant a visiblement la même opinion que lui. Il gémit doucement et se laisse faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Oui, tout ira bien à présent. Mais il faut vraiment qu'ils s'enlèvent de la fenêtre. Mû n'a pas la moindre tendance exhibitionniste, contrairement à son maître qui semble se découvrir de nouvelles idées. Il se retourne, embrasse son amant et le repousse à l'intérieur, pour commencer correctement cette belle matinée.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

J'espère que cela vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine!

Saharu-Chan.


	5. Aioros & Shura

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

En retard? Que nenni mes camarades! Je... Hum... Je réfléchissais. Ce n'est pas complètement faux en plus. **Talim** et **Rose **m'en soient témoins, je me suis vraiment cassée la tête sur ce couple. Ils m'ont posés beaucoup de problèmes. Et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. Absolument pas. Mais je ne peux rien changer en même temps. Etrange? Oui je sais. C'est la loi de l'écriture!

Je remercie **Leia26 **pour sa fidélité et ses adorables reviews :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnes présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple : **Aioros & Shura**

Du fond du coeur, merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews, votre gentillesse. Cela fait chaud au coeur :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_« Déesse dans l'air répandue,_**

**_Flamme dans notre souterrain!_**

**_Exauce une âme morfondue,_**

**_Qui te consacre un chant d'airain. »_**

_La prière d'un païen, C. Baudelaire_

Assis en haut des marches au pied de son temple, Shura contemple le Sanctuaire. Il fait chaud, vraiment très chaud, à tel point que Camus s'est cloîtré dans le temple du Scorpion, où il a élu domicile depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et n'en sort que pour de très rares occasions. Les températures estivales sont difficiles à tenir pour les chevaliers des Glaces : Hyôga en fait également les frais, lui qui s'est enfermé chez son maître en compagnie du chevalier d'Andromède. Le Capricorne secoue ses mèches brunes et soupire doucement, tout en se frottant le visage. Il est épuisé. Pour combler l'angoisse sourde que la paix fait naître dans son coeur, il n'a de cesse de s'entraîner, et d'enchaîner plusieurs missions que lui octroie Shion afin de veiller à ce que la paix soit maintenue sur Terre. Rien de difficile évidemment. De toute façon, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, il voit mal ce qui pourrait être pire. Il a juste besoin... besoin de faire quelque chose. Besoin de ne pas rester inactif, sinon, il va devenir fou. Il ne veut pas réfléchir, il ne veut pas penser, il ne veut pas se rappeler. Il le faut pourtant. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de fuir ses souvenirs. C'est une insulte à ses camarades que d'agir ainsi en quelque sorte. Mais il n'y peut rien. Ca fait mal. Ca brûle. Alors il ferme la porte de sa mémoire, et fait semblant d'aller de l'avant.

Il entend un bruit de pas et lève les yeux vers Angelo qui monte les marches menant jusqu'à sa porte en lui faisant de grands signes. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui frappe l'épaule amicalement en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce qui est relativement effrayant. Shura grimace légèrement. Le Cancer ne s'est pas encore débarassé de son rictus sadique de tueur. Il y travaille, mais visiblement, même après plusieurs années, ce n'est pas encore ça.

**« Salut mon coupe-papier préféré! Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On fait soirée pizza chez Aphro' ce soir, t'as oublié? La vieille équipe, comme autrefois!**

**-Je ne pense pas venir finalement... J'ai... quelque chose à finir.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu es actuellement assis sur les marches de ton temple. Ouais, logique, ça se tient.**

**-Angelo... soupire le Capricorne.**

**-Il va te tuer, tu le sais ça au moins? Répond ce dernier en s'asseyant près de son ami.**

**-Je compte sur toi pour lui faire amplement profiter de mon absence en lui en montrant les nombreux avantages, et donc, le convaincre de me pardonner.**

**-Tu deviens vicieux mon pauvre vieux. Je me demande d'où ça te vient...**

**-Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le savais pas... répond le dixième gardienen lui lançant un regard appuyé.**

**-Je plaide non-coupable votre honneur. Plus sérieusement... Ca ne va pas Shu'? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en forme ces derniers temps.**

**-Si, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué à cause de cette fichue chaleur.**

**-A d'autres. On vient du Sud, toi comme moi. Et on a toujours vécu dans le Sud. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en discuter avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne te forcerai pas. Seulement, ne me mens pas. Tu le sais en plus que j'ai horreur de ça.**

**- Désolé. Et merci...**

**-Allez, je vais essayer de contenir la fureur Suédoise. N'hésite pas à nous rejoindre plus tard si tu as envie. Ca lui ferait plaisir, et tu le sais. **

**-Daccord. Bonne soirée. »**

Le Cancer se relève et reprend son ascension en direction du douzième temple. Shura reporte son attention sur le paysage, et sur les mouvements de cosmos qu'il perçoit dans le reste du Sanctuaire. La voix de son ami le coupe de nouveau dans ses réflexions.

**« Au fait Shu'... Tu devrais parler avec Aioros. »**

Surpris, l'Espagnol tourne la tête en direction du quatrième gardien, mais celui-ci a déjà fait demi tour, et lui tourne à présent le dos, comme si de rien n'était. Derrière ses airs de grosse brute, Angelo devient de plus en plus pertinent, il faudra qu'il fasse un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être le plus posé et le plus réfléchi d'eux trois... La situation a bien évoluée depuis l'avénement de la paix. Privés de leurs fonctions d'assassins, Angelo, Aphrodite et Milo avaient dû réfléchir à leurs actes, mais également à ce qu'ils voulaient faire à présent de leurs mains, tâche quelque peu ardue par moments. Il avait fallu tout le soutien et la patience de leurs amis pour que les trois anciens tueurs s'apaisent quelque peu et parviennent à faire quelque chose de constructif de leurs dix doigts. Quant à lui-même...

Il reporte son attention sur ses mains. Ses larges mains d'homme, caleuses, aux veines saillantes, parsemées de cicatrices et de traces de coupures, dont le dos a été brûlé par la chaleur du soleil grec. Il ne les aime pas. Il les déteste même. Ses mains lui rappelent trop de souvenirs. Et pas des bons. Il a horreur de ça. Horreur de voir le reflet de ses propres crimes sur son corps. Il crève de honte. Il crève de se rappeler ce qu'il a fait. Des crimes qu'il a commis. Envers sa déesse. Envers son ami. Envers l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il aime toujours aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas la hargne d'Angelo, ni son envie de vivre cette nouvelle vie de toutes ses forces. Il n'est pas comme Saga non plus, qui a pu jeter au loin cette terrible dague dorée qui a atteinte à la vie d'Athéna par deux fois. Lui vit chaque jour en portant dans son propre corps l'arme qui a coûté la vie à l'homme qu'il aimait. Excalibur se trouve dans ses bras. En lui. Il voudrait rejetter cet héritage, du plus profond de son être. Renvoyer au loin ce qui s'est transformé en malédiction. Mais il ne peut pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas. Comment renoncer à des centaines d'années de tradition pour le chevalier du Capricorne? Il n'en a tout simplement pas le droit. Il pense à son ancêtre, et se demande bien comment ce dernier aurait réagi à sa place. Rejeter son héritage, cela reviendrait à rejeter ses souvenirs passés aussi. Et il ne veut pas faire cela. Parce que son histoire l'a forgé, lui.Même s'il n'est pas toujours fier du résultat, il sait qu'il lui est impossible de faire abstraction du passé, pour la bonne raison que cela reviendrait à oublier son amitié avec Aphrodite et Angelo. Et cela, il s'y refuse. Parce que ce sont ses meilleurs amis, et qu'il les aime, profondèment, malgré leurs différences de caractère.

Mais ces mains sont coupables; Coupables d'assassinat. Coupables d'avoir tué l'homme qu'il admirait le plus étant enfant. Coupables d'avoir attentées à la vie de leur déesse. Coupables d'avoir failli les priver de lumière jusqu'à la fin des temps. Coupables d'avoir servi aveuglèment.

Bien sûr, Aioros lui a pardonné. Evidemment. Le Sagittaire est toujours trop gentil, même avec son propre assassin. C'est à pleurer, vraiment. Et pire que tout, il a accepté les sentiments de l'Espagnol, en lui disant qu'ils étaient réciproques. Les dieux rient-ils suffisamment à présent? Shura ne se souvient même pas où il avait pu trouvé le culot d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son aîné. Trop d'alcool. Un coup de Milo. Ou d'Angelo, au choix. A moins que ce ne soit Dôkho. Il ne s'en rappelle pas. Et il ne préfère pas. Cela devait être absolument pathétique. Parce qu'il ne voit pas comment cela aurait pu être autrement. Le simple fait de penser qu'il avait osé braver la colère d'Aiolia et son dégoût pour sa propre personne le rend dubitatif et lui donne envie de rire. D'un rire amer, dément. Un peu comme Saga autrefois... Ah non, mauvais exemple. _Très_ mauvais exemple...

* * *

De nouveau, un bruit de pas dans son escalier. Il pose son regard sur la silhouette qui se dessine plus bas. Son coeur rate un battement. Aioros est là, plein de prestance et de sagesse. Ou de quelque chose qui y ressemble fortement. Il lui sourit, et le ventre du Capricorne se tord douloureusement. Il sait pourquoi son amant vient le voir. Il a été odieux ces derniers temps, à fuir sans arrêt vers de nouvelles missions. Pour ne pas le voir. Aioros n'est pas bête, il le sait bien tout ça. C'est toujours pareil à cette période de l'année. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent, laissant probablement le temps au Capricorne de réfléchir un peu à tout cela. Seulement, il doit juger que cela a assez duré. Car contrairement à Shura, il préfère prendre le problème à bras le corps. Mais le Capricorne a peur. Et il ne sait pas comment réagir, comment expliquer à son amant ce qu'il ressent.

Mais Angelo a raison : il devrait lui parler. Parce qu'Aioros a des soucis lui aussi. Les dieux lui ont rendu la vie en tenant compte du temps qui aurait dû s'écouler. Le neuvième gardien est donc revenu âgé de 28 ans, comme s'il avait toujours vécu parmi eux. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Aioros était mort. De ses mains. Il se retrouvait donc dans le présent, à être considéré comme un sage, comme un modèle pour toutes les générations, comme un adulte et un homme d'expérience, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune. Sensation étrange, déstabilisante. Shura sait que son amant en a beaucoup souffert. Que sa réintégration a été bien plus difficile que ce qu'on aurait pû penser au premier abord. Presque même plus que celle de Kanon ou de l'ex Grand pope. Parce que malgré tout, ils avaient tous été amenés à fréquenter les Gémeaux à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pas Aioros. Il s'était donc retrouvé au milieu de jeunes hommes qu'il avait connus gamins, et qu'il n'avait pas vus grandir. Situation extrêmement précaire et difficile. Shura l'avait vu en parler avec Saga. Ce qui est relativement ironique. Pas plus que leur couple cela dit... Aie, retour de l'humour noir. Mal, très mal.

**« Tu ne devais pas aller chez Aphrodite ce soir?**

**-J'ai annulé.**

**-Ca ne va pas?**

**-Si, tout va bien. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, répète le Capricorne pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.**

**-Je vois. »**

Le silence retombe entre eux. Ce n'est pas un silence opressant, c'est un silence calme. Il l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. Pour lui qui a du mal à combler les blancs qui s'installent souvent lorsqu'il est présent quelque part, la simple présence du Sagittaire est une vraie bénédiction. Ce dernier ne cherche pas forcément à parler non plus. Il écoute le silence avec lui, tout simplement. Il écoute leur histoire, qui s'écoule lentement, et qu'ils tissent, ensemble, pas à pas. Mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il se demande même si cela l'a déjà été, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Y a-t-il eu une seule journée depuis le début de leur relation où ils ne se sont posés aucune question? Shura n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Cela lui paraît complètement impossible.

Aioros s'asseoit à ses côtés, à la place occupée ultérieurement par le Cancer. Il est à distance respectable, mais pas trop non plus, à l'image même de leur relation. Comme si quelque chose restait encore entre eux. Une barrière. Une haie. Une tâche. Une tâche carmin. Du sang. Et un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche du dixième gardien. Ils s'aiment pourtant. Shura en a douloureusement conscience. Seulement, franchir ces quelques centimètres lui semble toujours aussi difficile. Et ca lui fait mal au coeur de contraindre Aioros a toujours être celui qui fait le premier pas entre eux. Shura ne peut s'y résoudre lui. Pas par fierté non. Cette dernière dort, emprisonnée danx les tréfonds de l'âme du Capricorne, depuis qu'elle a compris à quel point elle avait toujours été dans son tort. C'est plus par respect, ou par malaise. Il ne sait pas vraiment. Il a discuté avec Kanon et Saga, un peu. Il a essayé de comprendre comment ces deux derniers parvenaient à aimer et à être aimé par un être qu'ils avaient tué ou blessé profondément. Mais rien ne concorde avec sa propre perception. Il est inutile de chercher à comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. Ses réponses, il ne les obtiendra nul part ailleurs que dans son propre couple. Mais il a mal. Il souffre. Et il trouve ça affligeant d'être celui des deux qui n'a de cesse de se plaindre. En silence bien sûr. Il ne ferait pas l'affront à Aioros de lui dire tout cela. Ce serait extrêmement mal venu.

**« Arrête de penser à tout ça. C'est inutile, et tu le sais. »**

La voix calme, douce, chaleureuse du Sagittaire s'élève doucement dans les airs. Shura tourne la tête vers son amant qui le regarde de ses beaux yeux verts, remplis d'émotions douces. Et d'un peu d'inquiétude aussi. Ah, et il y a ce soupçon de tristesse également. Il baisse le nez. Aioros lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il trouve ça affligeant d'être toujours incapable, à 27 ans et en tant que chevalier d'Or, de fermer son visage suffisamment pour qu'il ne trahisse pas ses émotions. Tous ses amis n'y parviennent pas bien sûr. Il sait qu'il est transparent pour Aphrodite et Angelo, preuve en est leur discussion un peu plus tôt. Les autres arrivent à cerner à peu près le problème. Quant à son amant... Impossible de masquer ce qu'il ressent.

Il soupire. Il sait déjà ce qui va suivre. Cette conversation, ils l'ont déjà eu un millier de fois depuis le début de leur relation. Ce n'est pas une dispute. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils ne s'énervent pas, ou rarement. Ce n'est pas dans leur tempérament, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils préférent discuter, calmement. Alors il repense à tous ces mots qu'ils ont déjà échangés. Aioros lui a déjà expliqué son point de vue bien sûr. Sans cela, il leur aurait été impossible d'avoir une relation à peu près saine. Il lui a répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'à l'époque, le Capricorne n'était qu'un enfant. Un gamin de dix ans avec de trop grands pouvoirs, à qui le Grand Pope, instance suprême, avait ordonné de tuer un renégat. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Et comme Shura était un excellent chevalier qui obéissait parfaitement aux ordres, il avait exécuté l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Il avait fait son devoir. C'était une très bonne chose. Oui, vraiment?

**« Si seulement j'avais pensé par moi-même... Juste une fois. Juste cette fois-là... » murmure le Capricorne, tout bas.**

Quelque chose qui coule sur ses joues dabord. Des larmes. Du regret. Il n'y croit pas. C'est vraiment un comble. Le comble de la honte. Il ne veut pas montrer ses larmes à son amant. C'est une insulte, il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, juste celui de s'excuser, encore et toujours, pour ce qu'il leur a fait, à lui, son amour, et à sa déesse. Il ne désire pas leur pardon. Ils lui ont déjà accordé, il y a bien longtemps. Non, ce qu'il aimerait... Il l'ignore en vérité. C'est tellement difficile de vivre avec soi-même... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il avait fait. Ce que Saga avait fait. Il avait fallu lui pardonner. Mais ne pas oublier, surtout pas. Pour ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs de toute sa vie.

De nouveau, quelque chose de chaud, contre sa peau. La main d'Aioros. Rassurante. Dont le bout des doigts est abîmé à cause de son archer. Sa main qui essuie ses larmes. Et qui l'amène contre le corps puissant du plus âgé. Qui attire sa nuque vers lui pour le rapprocher des lèvres de son aîné. Qui le colle à ces dernières. Et leur douceur lui retourne le ventre, encore plus que d'habitude. Il ferme les yeux, il s'oublie. Comme toujours lorsqu'Aioros l'embrasse. Il n'y a plus de victime, ni de meurtrier. Il n'y a plus de chevalier, ni de garde dorée. Il n'y a plus de souvenirs douloureux. Il ne reste rien d'autre que la tendresse Il se sent bien. C'est rare. Mais il commence à percevoir tout ce qu'Aioros tente de lui expliquer au travers de ce baiser. Il y a de la douceur, bien sûr. Comme dans chacun des actes du neuvième gardien. Mais il y a également sa peine, ses propres souvenirs. Sa langue qui vient caresser sa bouche, qui lui demande l'accès. Tout comme ses paroles cherchent celui de l'âme de Shura depuis tout ce temps.

Alors le Capricorne cède. Il cède enfin, après toutes ces années. Ses barrières tombent, et les larmes coulent de nouveau. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Ses mains s'accrochent désespéremment aux mèches brunes de son amant. Rien ne compte, rien ne comptera plus jamais si ce n'est la bouche de celui qu'il aime. Il ne reste rien d'autre que cette sensation grisante. Rien d'autre que son amour absolu pour l'homme qu'il a toujours admiré. Il a chaud. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'été. Cette chaleur, c'est l'amour d'Aioros, qui glisse dans son propre corps. Dans son coeur aussi. Et dans son âme surtout, pour venir penser ses plaies peu à peu. Il gémit doucement en sentant son amant rompre le baiser. Shura caresse sa joue. Il le trouve beau. Vraiment. Il en a presque le souffle coupé. A tel point qu'il en oublie sa gêne. Ses peurs. Ses doutes. Alors il revient poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Et il lui sourit. Discrètement. Mais c'est amplement suffisant. Ce sourire a un goût de bonheur absolu. Alors l'archer l'embrasse de nouveau. Et il serre la main de Shura dans la sienne. Il l'enveloppe. Il la pardonne. Excalibur ne le blessera jamais plus. Il en est certain. Le passé est important bien sûr. Mais il refuse qu'il dévore leur avenir. Il préfère aimer l'homme entre ses bras. De toute façon, il a toujours été incapable de contenir ses sentiments. Et il ne voudrait le laisser à personne d'autre de toute façon. Après toutes ces années et tous ces sacrifices, il peut bien faire ce genre de caprices, non?

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Bon, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Ce n'est vraiment pas un couple avec lequel je suis à l'aise, et cela doit se sentir.  
Merci de m'avoie lue,  
A la semaine prochaine!

Saharu-Chan.


	6. Seiya & Saori

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà donc pour ce sixième volet de mon reccueil sur les couples du Sanctuaire. Vous pouvez remercier **Talim76** et **Roseredhoney **car, sans leur soutien, je mettrai vraiment beaucoup plus de temps à écrire.

Bon, je vous dois quelques petits mots. J'avais promis d'écrire sur tous les couples, et je le fais donc, même pour celui-ci. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les personnages en question. Ils me tapent même franchement sur le système. C'était donc pour moi un véritable défi, à savoir écrire sur un couple hétéro, avec des personnages qui me laissent froide ou à la rigueur, enervée, et en plus, pour une fois, on ne peut pas dire que tout soit rose. Voir vraiment pas. Je déroge donc à mon style habituel, et j'ignore ce que vous en penserez. J'espère donc que vous me ferez assez confiance pour me lire, même si je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécient probablement pas le couple présent.

En tout cas, merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews, votre gentillesse. Cela me touche vraiment.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Couple** : Seiya/ Saori. Enfin... Si l'on peut parler de couple.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_**« Elle était si belle**_

_**Que tu n'aurais pas osé l'aimer. »**_

1909, Apollinaire

Dans la salle du trône, l'audience est en cours. Shion, vêtu de sa toge de Grand Pope mais sans le masque traditionnel qui a été supprimé, écoute avec attention les doléances des chevaliers qui se présentent à lui aujourd'hui. Seiya observe la scène, comme séparé d'eux par un écran invisible. Il les voit mais ne les entend pas. Ou pas vraiment. Il ne fait pas attention, il n'en a pas envie. Il sait qu'il devra rester concentré tout à l'heure, lorsque les Ors, les Argents, les Bronzes et les Divins tiendront leur réunion mensuelle, à laquelle Athéna se joindra pour présider l'assemblée et faire le bilan sur leur situation, les remarques qui seront faites, et les changements à apporter. C'est un rituel qu'ils ont commencé quelquestemps après leur résurrection. Une idée de Camus. Le sage Verseau semblait prendre très à coeur le fait de mettre clairement les points sur les « i » régulièrement, afin d'éviter tout nouveau conflit interne. Il n'avait pas développé le sujet outre mesure, mais tous avaient clairement compris le message, et le regard qu'avait porté Milo sur son amant valait toutes les explications du monde. Plus question qu'il y ait de nouveau la moindre mort inutile. Ni même le moindre décès tout court. Il fallait donc apprendre à communiquer les uns avec les autres. Tâche ardue s'il en est, étant donné les personnalités explosives et extrêmement particulières qui demeuraient au Sanctuaire. Mais il fallait bien y arriver. Alors ils avaient fait des efforts, et ils avaient accepté de jouer le jeu, ce qui s'était avéré extrêmement bénéfique sur le long terme. Longue vie au Verseau. Enfin, on pouvait lui souhaiter, vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait passé l'arme à gauche par le passé.

Bref.

Seiya secoue la tête. L'humour noir ne lui va pas, il le sait parfaitement. Il faut qu'il se réveille, absolument. Il est en train de s'endormir à moitié, malgré la promesse qu'il a faite à Shion de s'intéresser de plus près au fonctionnement du sanctuaire. Il ne vise pas la place de Grand Pope, oh que non. Il a assez de modestie et de jugeote pour se rendre compte qu'il est un homme d'action, et non d'administration. Mais c'est également important pour lui de comprendre comment marche toute cette vaste organisation. Surtout depuis leur résurrection. Nom d'Hadès, ce que tout cela avait pu être compliqué de passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé, sur les trahisons, les alliances, les coups bas, les batailles. A l'époque, il avait trouvé les adultes bien compliqués. Pas qu'il soit stupide au point de ne pas comprendre leurs sources d'animosité bien sûr. Lui même avait de bonnes raisons d'être haï par un certain nombre de personnes. Mais il ne voulait plus rendre de compte de tout ça. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Pour le moment du moins. Veiller sur sa déesse, c' était son seul souhait. Pour le reste, qu'ils se débrouillent entre grandes personnes. Mieux valait laisser Camus, Shion, Saga, Mû... Des gens intelligents quoi, s'occuper des formalités administratives. Il baille. Il a tellement sommeil. C'est fatiguant de grandir. De se rendre compte qu'il lui faut prendre des responsabilités en plus de coups de poings dans la figure. C' était bien plus simple avant, quand il n'avait qu' à recevoir ses ordres, et se battre sans prendre forcément la peine de peser le pour et le contre de chaque situation. Aujourd'hui, le voilà forcé d'ouvrir les yeux, et de se rendre compte que le monde change. Et lui également. Ce qui le rebute profondément. Baillement. Une douleur sourde dans ses côtes. Il grogne et se tourne vers Hyôga d'un air furieux.

**« Quoi?!**

**-... Shion a fini son entretien. Réveille toi mon vieux, c'est l'heure de la réunion. »**

Soupir de lassitude. Il ne les aime pas beaucoup ces réunions. C'est une occasion comme une autre de voir tous les chevaliers en même temps, certes. Mais à la rigueur, il préfère qu'ils fassent une bonne soirée tous ensemble, c'est tout de même bien plus amusant. Aphrodite et Angelo partagent complètement son avis, il le sait bien. Et c'est probablement le cas de l'ensemble de la chevalerie. Mais ils n'en ont jamais l'occasion. Que la Paix ait été instaurée entre les trois sanctuaires, c'est une chose. Que des émissaires soient régulièrement envoyés entre Terre, Mer et Enfer, c'est formidable. Que certains profitent _allègrement _de leur rôle d'ambassadeur au Royaume d'Hadès pour approfondir les liens avec un certain Juge sous couvert d'améliorer les relations entre les deux camps, Seiya préfère ne pas trop y penser. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que d'autres conflits n'éclatent pas dans le reste du monde. Et qui est chargé de régler tout ça proprement et simplement? Ces messieurs, dames bien sûr. Autant dire qu'il est aussi rare de réunir tous les chevaliers au même endroit pour faire la fête que d' y apercevoir Rune du Balrog s'y trémousser gaiement. Cette simple image mentale suffit à faire rire et frémir tout à la fois le chevalier Pégase qui prend sa place habituelle dans la salle en attendant l'arrivée de Saori. Enfin d' Athéna. Il a toujours du mal avec ça. Il est le seul d'ailleurs. Shun, Hyôga et Shyriu ont tous fini par l'appeler par son nom de Déesse. Ils se sont habitués, et ne font plus la distinction entre les deux. Ikki ne l'appelle pas, tout simplement. Préoccupé par ses problèmes, le Phénix ne s'est plus montré au Sanctuaire depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

* * *

**« Salut les microbes. Alors, quand est-ce que qu'on vous met la pâtée aux arènes? »**

La douce voix d' Angelo. Seiya se retourne et observe l'arrivée lumineuse des chevaliers d'Or, dans leurs armures rutilantes, écrasants de prestance. Ils sont tous là, affichant un panel d'expressions joviales allant du rictus sadique, en passant par le sourire chaleureux ou une simple expression de douceur. Ca lui fait plaisir. Vraiment. Il les aime beaucoup ces grands frères de substitution. Tandis qu'il aperçoit Shun et Hyôga aller saluer Camus et Milo, Shyriu s'empresse d'aller faire la conversation à Mû et Shura, se lançant dans des théories qui dépassent l'entendement personnel du pauvre Pégase. Il se contente d'un signe de tête discret en direction du Sagittaire et du Lion, tout en restant là où il est. Comme à chaque fois. Il se concentre. Pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ce qu'il ressent. Il n'est guère capable de faire la conversation dans ces moments-là. Il lui faut prendre sur lui, respirer calmement, se rappeler de cette discussion qu'il a déjà eu un nombre incalculable de fois avec la personne qu'il aime. Parce qu'elle va bientôt faire son apparition, et qu'il lui faudra tout son self-control pour ne pas lui hurler à la figure qu'il l'aime à en crever. Qu'il l'a déjà fait d'ailleurs. Et qu'il recommencerait probablement dans la minute s'il le fallait. Mais pas pour sa déesse non. Au risque d'être accusé de blasphème et d'être poursuivi à coups d'Excalibur par Shura, Pégase doit bien avouer qu'il se contrefout d' Athéna. Elle ne l'intéresse pas. Ou pas suffisamment. Elle n'est pas à la hauteur. Ce qui peut sembler passablement ironique d'une certaine façon.

Oh, bien sûr, il s'est battu pour l' Olympienne, et il le referait sans hésiter. Parce que c'est son devoir en tant que chevalier. Mais c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre derrière cela. Il n'est pas comme l'Espagnol du dixième temple, ni comme le Sagittaire du neuvième. Sa dévotion sans bornes n'est pas pour Athena. Elle ne la concerne en rien. Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il est allé jusqu' au bout des Enfers. Ce n'est pas pour elle qu'il a hurlé lorsqu'elle s'est tranchée la gorge sur la dague de Saga. Ce n'est pas pour elle que son coeur et son corps se sont brisés un nombre incalculable de fois. Non, c'est uniquement par qu'il ne peut pas supporter toutes les horreurs que le corps de Saori a subi depuis qu' Athéna a clairement signalée sa présence en la jeune fille. Qu'elle a pris l'ascendant sur la personnalité de l'héritière Kido. Dans ses moments d'amertume de douleur, lorsqu'il a trop bu pour contenir sa peine, il pleure sur l'épaule de Shun, en lui disant qu'il ne voit pas en quoi cela est différent de ce qu' Hadès lui a fait subir. Priver quelqu'un de son corps, en aliénant son esprit... Où se situe la frontière entre ce qui acceptable et ce qui ne l'est pas? Qu'est-ce qui justifie le comportement d' Athéna et de Poséidon par rapport à celui du souverain des Enfers? Il en a mal au coeur bien souvent, et une envie de vomir cuisante le prend dans ces moments là, qui n'a rien à voir avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée.

* * *

**« Bonjour à vous mes Chevaliers. »**

Ils ont tous immédiatement mis genoux à terre, tête courbée et main sur le coeur, dans un geste de respect et de salut sincère. Seiya n'est pas en reste bien sûr, mais contrairement à ses pairs, il ne baisse pas les yeux en attendant qu'elle leur demande de se relever. Non, il la regarde. Il la défie. Il se laisse éblouir. Par sa robe immaculée. Par ses ornements dorés. Par sa posture élégante et sans défauts. Par son regard empli d'une affection profonde pour les hommes et femmes qui se tiennent face à elle. Par ses yeux à l'éclat d'une douceur sans comparaison. Elle leur sourit, sincèrement. Alors le chevalier Pégase s'oublie, et se laisse consummer par son amour impossible pour la belle incarnation de la divinité. Il a mal. Il souffre, profondèment. Parce que ce n'est pas elle qu'il veut voir, tout en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la personne qui lui fait face. Il se mord la lèvre, et porte son regard sur ses compagnons d'armes et grimace. Il ne supporte pas cette ambiance protocolaire. Elle l'insupporte au plus haut point.

Il n'aime pas voir cette expression trop sérieuse sur le visage de ses amis, ni sur celui des chevaliers d'Or. Il trouve cela d'une hyprocrisie absolue. Parce qu'il connaît la véritable personnalité de chacun d'eux, et que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils montrent à leur déesse. Même Aphrodite et Angelo lui font des courbettes. Il a envie de hurler que ce n'est pas eux, qu'ils feraient mieux de dire la vérité tout de suite. Shyriu lui a dit qu'ils ont tous fini par grandir, et qu'il serait également temps pour lui d'avancer. Mais il n'en a aucune envie. Il préfère garder son effronterie naturelle. C'est bien pour cela que Saori l'a remarqué la première fois, non? C'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle s'est intéressée à lui, et a voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait changer. Il s'en souvient parfaitement. Avant que la déesse ne soit trop présente. Autrefois. Il y a quatre ans. Des siècles. Il jette un regard dégoûté sur l'assemblée. Il n'a aucune envie de finir comme eux, rangés, calmes, dociles. Ca le répugne. Ca le terrorise. Il ne veut pas de ça. Il ne veut pas devenir ainsi, imperturbable, plein de gentillesse à peine voilée. Ils ont l'air... tellement apaisés, alors que lui ne l'est absolument pas. Ne l'a probablement jamais été d'ailleurs, toujours à courir derrière une chimère pour sauver la vie de celle qui devait sauver la Terre.

**« Tu te trompes Seiya. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Mais si notre devoir est envers notre déesse, nos sentiments vont à une autre personne, bien différente de la première. Nous aimons et sommes aimés en retour. Et je sais que c'est cela qui te fait souffrir. C'est cela également qui obscurcit ton jugement ces derniers temps. »**

C'est Shun qui lui a murmuré ces mots un jour, d'un air si doux et si peiné qu'il n'a pas eu la force de démentir. Pas cette fois. Parce qu'il devenait vraiment abominable avec ses propres amis, à leur faire des remarques sur leur comportement, leurs sentiments, leur amour finalement. Il est heureux pour ses amis, sincèrement, et du plus profond de son coeur. Ou du moins, il aimerait l'être. Mais il a de plus en plus de mal. La jalousie le dévore. Il le sait bien, il n'est pas aveugle. Il est le seul à ne pas pouvoir aimer la personne à laquelle il tient le plus au monde, en dehors de sa soeur. Il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Il crève d'amour pour elle mais ne pourra jamais l'approcher.

_**« Je suis un ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile. »(1)**_ Seiya ne se rappelle pas qui lui a sorti cette citation, ni d'où elle provient. Sûrement Hyôga grâce à la formation littéraire de son maître. Mais oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça. Ca résume parfaitement sa situation. C'est affligeant. Cet amour complètement impossible et interdit, était-ce cela que les dieux Olympiens faisaient subir aux mortels? Il est pratiquement persuadé que oui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour se porter à la hauteur de celle qu'il aime. Il ne veut même pas d' Athéna. Par moment, il pourrait presque la détester pour tout ce qu'elle lui fait subir, indirectement. Il ne l'a jamais détesté pour tous les coups qu'il s'est pris. Jamais, de toute sa vie. Malgré les batailles, malgré la douleur, malgré le sang qu'il a versé, cela n'a jamais abouti à la moindre animosité de sa part envers sa déesse. Non, s'il la maudit aujourd'hui, dans le silence et l'amertume de la nuit, c'est pour une raison bien plus égoïste, bien plus stupide, bien plus humaine. C'est par amour tout simplement.

* * *

**« Et toi, chevalier Pégase, as-tu des doléances? »**

Il sursaute. Sa déesse s'adresse à lui. Il la regarde, plonge dans les yeux au regard si doux, tressaille et se maudit. L'espace d'un instant, il a cru percevoir l'intonation et le regard de Saori. Mais il a dû rêver. C'est impossible. La jeune héritière Kido n'a pratiquement plus repris l'ascendant sur son corps depuis plus de trois ans. Juste après... leur seul instant à eux. Tout ce qu'il a reçu à l'époque, ce fut un baiser. Le premier, et le dernier à la fois. Il avait cru y voir un signe de l'avenir, elle lui avait dit que c'était celui d'un aurevoir. La promesse que s'ils devaient se retrouver dans une autre vie, une autre époque, cette fois-ci, ils s'appartiendraient pour toujours. Mais pas dans celle-ci. Surtout pas. Elle ne peut pas. Même si elle le voulait elle aussi. Même si elle est tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce jeune homme qui l'a malmenée, secouée, sauvée, aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Même s'il est la seule personne sur cette Terre qui l'appellait encore par son prénom d'humaine. Parce que Saori est l'élue, la personna d' Athéna. La déesse vierge de la sagesse et de la guerre. Une figure implacable, pour laquelle les sentiments n'ont pas leur place. Et lui-même n'est pas sûr de pouvoir accepter facilement de savoir que celle qu'il aime ne sera jamais totalement elle-même. C'est extrêmement malsain et désagréable. Il frissone de dégoût, effrayé par ce qu'il ressent par moments. Par l'animosité qu'il peut ressentir pour celle qu'il devrait respecter au delà de toutes mesures. Et qui attend présentement sa réponse. Il relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de la personne qui lui fait face.

**« Non. Aucune... _Déesse._ »**

_Si. Rendez moi celle que j'aime. Quittez son corps. Libérez la. Laissez la m'aimer en retour._

Il aimerait lui hurler ces mots. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il a promis à Shun d'essayer de passer à autre chose et de faire son chemin. Alors il s'accroche, désespéremment, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas cracher son dégoût pour cette Déesse qu'il doit aduler, et pour ces couples qui l'entourent, et pour lesquels il a de plus en plus de mal à se réjouir. Il se sent monstrueux, abominable. Alors il ferme les yeux, et quitte la salle en premier, sous le regard blessé d' Athéna., et celui surpris de ses compagnons d'armes. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui lui arrive. Ou qu' à demi uniquement. Jamais ils ne pourront mesurer l'intensité de son chagrin. Parce que le chevalier Pégase lui-même a ses propres limites. Celles de son coeur. Celles de l'amour. Et qu'il ne peut rien contre cela. Après tout, il n'est qu'un homme.

* * *

(1) Ruy Blas, Acte II, sc 2. Victor Hugo

Voilà, voilà... J'attends avec appréhension et impatience vos réactions.

A très bientôt,

Saharu-Chan.


	7. Camus & Milo

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Me revoilà pour ma publication hebdomadaire sur ce reccueil de drabbles. Et en plus, je suis officiellement en vacances, autant dire que je publie avec un grand bonheur ce nouvel écrit. D'autant plus qu' après avoir passées deux semaines à souffrir des couples dont je me suis servie, j'ai vraiment soufflée, ces deux-là étant clairement mon pairing favori. Cela se voit sans doute un peu dans mon écriture, mais je ne peux pas résister. Retour au pays de l'amour donc, après la difficile introspection de la semaine dernière pour Seiya. Ce One shot, je dois avouer, je le vois un peu comme mon petit bébé, je m'y attachée, pour une raison obscure. Mais voilà, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre soutien, vos reviews! **Shion du Bélier, **je te remercie pour ta review, comme tu n'as pas de compte ffnet, je te réponds ici. Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère te retrouver pour cet écrit-ci!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages présents et cités sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.

Couple : **Camus & Milo.**

Je remercie **Talim** pour m'avoir trouvée cette image parfaite et pour son soutien sans failles. **Rose**, toi aussi, merci pour ton aide du fond du coeur. La dédicace spéciale que tu craignais tant se trouve ici. Rien de bien méchant comme tu peux le voir... :) Vous êtes parfaites mesdemoiselles.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**« Ô quels baisers, quels enlacements fous!**_

_**J'en riais moi-même à travers mes pleurs.**_

_**Certes, ces instants seront, entre tous,**_

_**Mes plus tristes, mais aussi mes meilleurs. »**_

Romances sans paroles, P. Verlaine.

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, il se tient immobile devant l'entrée de la pièce baignée par les rayons de soleil. Il observe une silhouette qui ne bouge pas, et qui demeure devant le grille-pain tout en choisissant les confitures. Les mèches vert d'eau glissent en cascade, recouvrant les omoplates et le dos de son amant qui ne l'a pas entendu. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, il ne l'a pas entendu mais il sait qu'il est là. Toutefois, il n'a tout simplement pas besoin de se retourner. Il ressent la présence du Scorpion dans son dos. Il a senti l'odeur de son gel douche. Il perçoit le rythme de sa respiration. Et il se retient de frémir sous le regard que porte le huitième gardien sur lui, savant mélange d'adoration profonde et de passion dévorante. Les choses sont ainsi entre eux. De la même façon que le Scorpion sait pertinemment à quel moment le Verseau, malgré sa réputation d'enfant sage, vient ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour l'y rejoindre silencieusement. Lui non plus n'a jamais besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Contrairement à ce que bien des personnes pensent, de nombreuses initiatives dans leur sexualité ne sont pas du fait du huitième gardien. Et ce dernier est loin de s'en plaindre. L'isolement en Sibérie a visiblement rendu Camus très imaginatif, pour le plus grand bonheur du Scorpion qui en profite allègrement.

Milo sourit. Il a repérée une faille dans la barrière formée par la chevelure de son amant. Un tout petit espace, juste là, entre l'oreille et l'épaule, à peine plus bas que la naissance de la machoire, en dessous d'une marque qu'il a consciencieusement laissée la veille. Une partie de cette peau blanche est à découvert, et n'attend plus que lui. Il pourrait presque croire que Camus lui a laissée cette petite zone exprès pour lui, parce qu'il sait qu'il adore lui dire bonjour de cette manière. Il s'avançe doucement, pour ne pas briser la quiètude du moment. Ses mains viennent naturellement trouver leur place autour des hanches fines de son compagnon qui n'a pas cillé. Elles glissent délicatement sous le tee-shirt, à la base de son pantalon de lin blanc, et se contentent d'apposer une caresse délicate sur l'épiderme. Tout doucement, comme cela. Pas plus vite, surtout pas. Il ne faut pas jamais aller trop vite avec son Camus. C'est important. Pas qu'il soit prude, bien sûr que non. Mais le Verseau apprécie les choses faites élégamment. Oh, bien évidemment, il arrive qu'ils envoient tous deux leurs principes aux orties quand la passion se fait trop dévorante, quand ils se consumment véritablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais dans cette matinée douce, non, il faut que les choses soient faites avec une délicatesse raffinée. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sur la peau fine, tout près de son épaule, sur cette zone qu'il a repérée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il chuchote, tout bas, comme un secret, un **« Bonjour mon amour »** voilé.

Il sent l'odeur de Camus. Il s'ennivre. Si tôt le matin, ce n'est guère raisonnable. Mais il s'en moque. La fragrance du Verseau est son plus bel alcool. Sa bouche entame une caresse lente : ses lèvres glissent délicatement sur l'épiderme pâle. Il perçoit des frissons, et sourit, heureux. Il l'embrasse cette peau de neige, et la pointe de sa langue ose y goûter, dans un élan d'amour qui se refuse à être contrôlé. Un soupir de bien être qui s'échappe des lèvres de son amant, et ses mains quittent les hanches de Camus pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, dans une étreinte plus possessive, tandis que sa caresse buccale se fait plus appuyée sur son épaule. Camus peut sentir les muscles de Milo collés à son dos, et il ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre sous la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Il n'y a aucune violence : Milo ne l'a pas plaqué contre le plan de travail, non. Mais Milo est passion, Milo est désir. Chaque fibre du Scorpion appelle une de celles du Verseau. Il y quelque chose de chimique entre, quelque chose d'inexplicable, et de parfaitement naturel à la fois. Il s'oublie entre ses bras, toujours. Au point que c'en est effrayant par moments.

Milo pose de légers baisers, très doux, délicats sur ce grain délicat. Ses lèvres se font soie sur un épiderme de velours. Puis, lentement, il érafle la peau du bout des dents, avant d'y glisser sa langue de nouveau. Le Verseau gémit. Il connaît Milo. Il le connaît par coeur. Il reconnaît cette façon de lui dire bonjour. Promesse de nombreux délices, mais fortement déplacée étant données les circonstances. Il doit l'arrêter.

Même s'il en a envie lui aussi. Surtout parce qu'il en a envie. Car bien sûr qu'il en a envie, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Il ferme les yeux, soupire, et pose ses mains sur celles de son compagnon, lui demandant implicitement de défaire son étreinte. Leurs invités commencent à s'installer sur la terrasse. Il le sait, il a perçu leur cosmos. Milo aussi, s'il en juge avec quelle docilité il accepte de relâcher son amant. Il se mord la lèvre. Voilà, le Scorpion a réussi à le frustrer. En lui embrassant l'épaule, oui. Et d'après le sourire qu'il perçoit contre sa peau, son arachnide en a parfaitement conscience, et il en est extrêmement fier.

Un bruit métallique. Le pain grillé qui a fini de cuire. L'odeur leur emplit les narines. Il lui faut revenir à ses priorités. Se reprendre, absolument. Souffler. Se concentrer sur quelque chose de purement matériel, pour oublier à quel point il a envie de l'homme derrière lui. Pour oublier à quel point il aimerait se retourner et l'embrasser comme un damné en le laissant le renverser sur la table sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'éclairçit la gorge, et tourne légèrement la tête vers son vis à vis. Il voit du bleu : un bleu profond, magnifique. Il se perd, un peu. Il déglutit discrètement, et pose une question d'une simplicité monstre avec une voix qu'il espère assurée :

**« Milo, tu peux t'occuper des boissons s'il te plait?**

Déesse. A qui appartient cette tonalité trop grave? Ces octaves éraillées? Elles ne sont pas à lui, c'est certain. Elles appartiennent au désir que fait naître le huitième gardien dès qu'il s'approche du onzième. Comme chaque fois, chaque jour, chaque instant, dès lors que le Scorpion en décide ainsi. Ou même sans qu'il en ait conscience. C'est terrible. Affligeant. Mais peu importe. La tête légèrement penchée, en appui sur son épaule, Milo lui sourit. Toujours. Bien évidemment. De ce sourire éblouissant qui provoque des soubresauts dans l'estomac du français.

**-Tout de suite mon Camus. »**

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile bleue et d'un tee-shirt blanc élimé, le Scorpion s'écarte pour de bon, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la peau pâle face à lui. Il laisse Camus se dégager de son étreinte afin d' apporter les toasts et les pots de confiture. Il le regarde quitter la pièce d'un pas qu'il espère assuré. Enfin, suffisamment du moins pour que leurs invités ne se doutent pas du trouble qui s'est emparé du Verseau. Milo a de nouveau un sourire rayonnant, et, chantonnant un air populaire français, il s'affaire dans la cuisine. Camus compte sur lui. Il sait ce dont leurs invités matinaux ont besoin, et ce que son amant souhaite boire également. Faire chauffer de l'eau dabord. Voilà. Ensuite sortir deux bouteilles de jus de fruit. L' orange, c'est pour Isaac et Hyôga. La pomme, pour Shun. Un demi-verre chacun, pas plus, il s'agit juste de s'humecter la gorge avant de commencer à déguster le petit-déjeûner. Après, ils prendront leur boisson chaude. Qui est presque prête d'ailleurs. Café serré pour l'un, capuccino tout doux pour le second. Sortir le thé de son amant aussi. Ce thé russe a une senteur particulière, qui ne va plus le quitter de toute la journée, et Milo viendra s'en gorger à n'importe quel moment, en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de celui qu'il aime. Il secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Trois cuillérées dans la théière. Ils sont deux à en boire après tout. Hyôga ressemble à son maître sur bien des plans, et est différent sur beaucoup d'autres. Mais pas sur la boisson chaude visiblement. Ce n'est pas grave. Milo trouve cela amusant, attendrissant. Il a encore tout du poussin qui suit sa maman parfois... Non, mauvais exemple en fait._ Trèèès _mauvais exemple.

* * *

**« Ah, le lait. Ne pas oublier le lait. »**

Il verse doucement l'eau bouillante dans la théière japonaise, rapportée du pays du soleil levant par Shun et Hyôga. Un cadeau de Noël s'il se souvient bien. Elle est jolie. Et ça a fait très plaisir à son Camus, même si c'est ce dernier ne s'est pas confondu en remerciements chaleureux. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, après tout, le Cygne connaît les expressions de son maître par coeur, il savait donc parfaitement que cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir.

Sur un plateau en argent, il dépose deux tasses vides, puis le cappucino et le café serré. La théière également. Le sucre doit déjà être à table, Camus s'en ait déjà occupé, il le sait. Ah oui. Il attrape un citron dans le frigo et le presse au dessus de la tasse de Camus, afin d'y verser quelques gouttes qui donneront l'arrière goût que son amant affectionne tant à sa boisson. Enfin, il s'occupe de son chocolat chaud, rapidement. Camus avait déjà préparé sa tasse, il n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de l'eau chaude. Il sourit, de nouveau. Ca lui fait plaisir. Il s'empare du plateau et quitte la pièce, pour se diriger vers la terrasse où il grimace légèrement face aux rayons du soleil qui brillent déjà de toute leur force de bon matin. Il entend des rires : celui très doux de Shun, accompagné par la voix étonnamment grave de Hyôga. Il perçoit le sourire amusé de son amant, preuve que ce dernier s'amuse beaucoup. Il se demande bien ce qui peut les faire rire comme ça. Il sait qui, bien sûr. Il avait découvert avec plaisir qu' Isaac, bien qu'étant un ancien apprenti chevalier des glaces, n'avait visiblement rien perdu de sa répartie et de sa verve pour autant. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'humour, racontant bien souvent des anecdotes sur le sanctuaire sous-marin qui aurait probablement rendu fou Poséidon s'il les avait entendues. Ou bien cela l'aurait encouragé à surenchérir. Au choix. La personnalité du Dieu des Océans est relativement particulière, ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépends, et à travers les histoires du marina qui parle présentement. Et en entendant les propos du jeune homme, ses pensées sont parfaitement confirmées. Il salue avec un grand sourire les trois jeunes gens qui vont prendre le petit-déjeûner avec eux, assis autour de la table en fer. Ils tournent la tête vers lui, lui adressent un grand sourire, tandis que Camus laisse apparaître sur son visage une expression de plénitude. En les voyant ainsi, Milo sent son ventre se retourner. Ils sont... parfaits comme ça. Vraiment. Il inspire fortement. Il ne va tout de même pleurer, non?

**" Salut les gosses. Alors Isaac, encore en train de médire de ton propre dieu? Ce n'est pas bien ça, vilain garçon.**

**-Dabord, je ne médie pas, rétorque le jeune homme avec un sourire. Je rapporte les propos qui ont été tenus en ma présence, nuance. Ensuite, au vu de ce que toi-même et Kanon des Gémeaux pouvez déblatérer lors des soirées inter-Sanctuaires, je te prierai de ne pas trop faire le fier.**

Le Scorpion prend un faux air vêxé, acceptant toutefois la remarque avec malice. Tout en déposant les tasses et les verres devant les personnes auxquels ils sont destinés, obtenant ainsi les remerciements des concernés, il répond à l'aîné des deux disciples.

**-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un modèle de vertu et de courtoisie. Oui monsieur."**

Un toussotement amusé à l'autre bout de la table. Il se tourne, croise deux aigues-marines glacées, échangeant ainsi un regard qui en dit long avec son amant. Milo est prêt à parier que c'est plus le concept de vertu que de courtoisie qui l'a fait rire. Il reconnaît l'expression du désir chez son amant, qui ne s'est visiblement pas encore remis du bonjour matinal du Scorpion. Il soupire, sentant poindre les prémices d'un frisson d'excitation. On va encore dire que c'est lui qui fait la cour à Camus, mais le Verseau est le pire allumeur qu'il connaisse. Et le seul qu'il désire de toute façon. Le sien donc. Il lui tend sa tasse dans laquelle il a versé le thé brûlant qui dégage un parfum d'agrumes prononcé. Les doigts de Camus frôlent les siens, discrètement. De nouveau, leur regard se croisent. De nouveau, Milo doit se contenir. Ce n'est pas possible, à ce rythme, il est plus que probable que Camus va le rendre fou. Ce qui est probablement son but : les Verseaux peuvent être particulièrement rancuniers semble-t-il. Il demandera à Shun s'il en est de même pour Hyôga.

Souhaitant se donner une contenance, il vient frotter les cheveux du chevalier d'Andromède, le décoiffant allégrement sous la fausse plainte de ce dernier. Puis, il tire sa chaise, celle juste à côté de Camus, et s'asseoit tranquillement, portant à ses lèvres son chocolat chaud. C'est délicieux. Il n'y a pas de doute, des années à être le maître de deux gamins dans l'isba ont transformé Camus en un champion de la boisson au cacao. Passant un bras derrière le dossier de son fauteuil dans une pause quelque peu nonchalante, il reporte son attention sur Hyôga. Le plus jeune des deux disciples couve du regard, consciemment ou non, son amant assis à ses côtés, en train de rire à une nouvelle plaisanterie d'Isaac. Ils sont mignons ces deux là. Vraiment. Tout en buvant son chocolat à petites gorgées, il observe la façon qu'ils ont de se toucher l'épaule, discrètement. C'est très fugace. Un geste à peine visible si on n'y prête pas spécialement attention. Il se souvient qu'à l'époque, il avait vraiment peur pour ces deux gamins. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils s'en sortiraient avec leurs sentiments, avec leurs souffrances. Les deux n'étaient pas franchement dégourdis, et il s'était même demandé s'il ne devrait pas intervenir pour qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement la même chose. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient très bien débrouillés tous seuls. Et le résultat est remarquable.

* * *

**« Si, si, je t'assure, reprend Isaac. Il en prend plein la tête ce pauvre Sorrento. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de jeux de mots graveleux que Poséidon et Baian arrivent à trouver avec une histoire de flûte... Regarde, Milo sourit rien que d'y penser! »**

L'assistance se tourne vers le Scorpion qui affiche effectivement un sourire amusé, mal dissimulé derrière sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il est en effet assez facile d'imaginer toutes les plaisanteries portées en dessous de la ceinture qui doivent défiler dans les Océans sur le pauvre garçon qui joue de la flûte. Après tout, Poséidon est sans nul doute le plus bon enfant des trois dieux, plaisantant extrêmement facilement avec ses gardes. L'ambiance a l'air bonne au Sanctuaire sous-marin : il n'y a qu'à voir avec quelle facilité Isaac sourit et rit, sans aucune ombre. Sa cicatrice disparaît dans ces moments là : la balafre qui lui mange le visage n'a plus aucune importance. Il devient chaleureux. C'est bien. Il sait que cela fait plaisir à Camus, bien qu'il ne dise rien là-dessus. Et cela soulage également Hyôga, qui n'a cessé que très récemment de se sentir coupable à tout bout de champ. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à intégrer que ce qui avait été fait appartenait au passé, et qu'à l'époque, ils avaient tous de bonnes raisons de se battre.

**« Et là, je te jure que je ne te mens pas Hyôga, dit Isaac en agitant les bras. Sorrento a pris sa flûte et il l'a balancé sur la tête de Baian! Tu aurais vu sa tête au demi poney! Il a rien vu venir! Bam! En pleine poire! C'était à mourir de rire! »**

Les deux jeunes garçons éclatent effectivement de rire, rapidement suivis d'Isaac, dont le souvenir du visage outré du cheval de mer semble encore l'affecter positivement. Milo les regarde, comme à travers un écran. Il se sent bien là, vraiment très bien. Il s'appuie plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, et penche un peu la tête sur le côté, masquant difficilement le bonheur qui lui étreint le ventre. La vision a quelque chose de paradisiaque, quelque chose... de chaleureux. On se croirait à un repas de famille vraiment. Ca lui fait beaucoup de bien. Il se sent tellement heureux, c'est difficilement exprimable. Contre sa main, il sent quelque chose de frais. Les doigts de Camus, qui viennent glisser sur sa paume, dans une caresse délicate et discrète. Il sent le bout de ses ongles longs qui tracent des arabesques sur sa peau, lentement, dans un geste doux et pourtant légèrement érotique. Il le sait, il connaît Camus. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient son attention non. Ce qui le rend fou de joie, pour de bon, c'est de sentir ensuite sa main étreindre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts gentiment, à la vue de tous. C'est extrêmement rare. Il se demande même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Ils ne cherchent pas à s'exposer, ni l'un ni l'autre, et sont restés discrets sur leur couple, mis à part la fois où Milo avait hurlé dans tout le Sanctuaire que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace était l'amour de sa vie. Pour le reste, ils avaient toujours fait preuve de discrétion et de pudeur.

Ils s'accordaient parfois de petits gestes en public, mais ils étaient généralement le fait du Scorpion. Toutefois, là, il y a quelque chose de plus dans le geste effectué par son amant. Car non content de pouvoir être aperçus par tous ceux qui décideront de passer par là, le Verseau prend ici le risque d'afficher sans détour sa relation avec le Scorpion face à ses élèves, qu'il considère presque comme des petits frères. Et la Déesse sait si leur opinion compte pour le onzième gardien. En faisant cela, c'est presque comme s'il leur demandait leur approbation, d'une certaine façon. Bien sûr, Camus ne céderait pas sur sa relation avec Milo. Ce dernier le sait. Néanmoins... Il sent que c'est important pour lui malgré tout. Ils sont sa famille, ou quelque chose du genre. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont commencé à se réunir, un dimanche matin toutes les deux semaines, pour partager un petit-déjeûner tous les cinq. Au début, ils n'étaient que quatre. Et puis Shun et Hyôga s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'ils l'avaient accueilli dans leur petit comité.

Il est également bien évident qu' Isaac, tout comme Hyôga et l'ensemble des Sanctuaires sont au courant de la relation entretenus par les deux chevaliers d'Or depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais savoir ne veut pas forcèment dire accepter. Certes, Hyôga aime un homme lui aussi, mais on ne sait jamais. Peut-être vont-ils se sentir mal à l'aise que leur maître s'affiche ainsi, brisant en quelque sorte l'image des chevaliers des glaces imperturbables dont ils étaient si fiers jusqu'à présent. Il perçoit le regard des disciples sur leurs mains enlacées. Ils ne disent rien, ils sont juste surpris. Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts élégants et il sent les ongles longs se planter légèrement dans sa peau.

**« Au fait, Camus, Milo. Ca ne va pas faire quatre ans bientôt pour vous deux? **

Béni soit ce gosse. Milo sourit à Shun, du plus profond de son coeur. Vraiment, ce chevalier a l'incroyable don de rendre toutes les situations extrêmement tendre. Il sent Camus qui se détend à côté de lui, portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Un arrière-goût de citron. Il regarde Milo qui lui sourit d'un air complice. Son amant le connaît décidément trop bien, c'en est effrayant. Mais il apprécie le geste, bien plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Une preuve supplémentaire de leur complicité sans failles. Le Scorpion tourne son regard vers le plus jeune.

**-Si, le 11 décembre, répond le huitième gardien en souriant rêveusement à cette date.**

**-Vous devriez fêter ça maître! S'écrie joyeusement Hyôga.**

**-Ce serait une bonne occasion de nous réunir tous, ajoute Isaac.**

Camus sourit. Discrètement certes, mais il sourit. Milo sait qu'il est soulagé, même s'il il y avait peu de risques que les deux jeunes gens aient une réaction négative. Mais Camus manque de confiance en lui parfois. Et se faire démonstratif devant ses disciples, c'est accepter de prendre sur lui beaucoup de choses. Alors cela lui faisait un peu peur, forcèment. Un peu comme des parents qui s'accorderaient des gestes tendres devant leurs enfants. Mais ce matin, plus encore que les autres, a un goût de petit-déjeuner familial que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Peut-être que c'est cela qui a motivé Camus. Il ne sait pas. Il s'en moque un peu à vrai dire. Il sent la chaleur de la paume de Camus contre la sienne, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et il observe ce qui se joue devant ses yeux.

**-Pas question que mon couple soit une excuse pour que mes disciples soient soûls, rétorque Camus d'un ton posé mais légèrement amusé.**

**-Roh... Allez maître! C'est pas drôle! Grommele Isaac d'un air bougon.**

**-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... » renchérit Hyôga.**

Shun et Milo échangent un regard entendu. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils ont l'impression de se voir plongés au milieu d'une scène qui aurait pû se dérouler il y a dix ans de cela. Et le résultat est relativement amusant. La discussion se poursuit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais les deux élèves n'obtiendront pas gain de cause : Camus est intraitable sur certains sujets. Il juge que la déclaration enflammée que Milo a fait résonner dans tout le Sanctuaire est largement suffisante pour le reste de leur vie. Le Scorpion ne dit rien, il s'amuse toujours. Les doigts de Camus ont repris leurs caresses délicates sur la paume de sa main : il peut sentir les ongles qui éraflent doucement sa peau en traçant des arabasques imaginaires sur son épiderme. Il adore ça. Surtout quand Camus le fait sur son dos avec ses deux mains. Notamment quand ils font l'amour. Ca lui fait toujours un effet monstrueux, et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il peut sentir les griffures que son amant lui fait au fil de leur étreinte. Bien souvent, cela le rend fou, et tout s'emballe de manière passionée et incontrôlable.

Milo déglutit. Ne pas penser à cela maintenant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ses doigts tremblent un peu. Camus lui jette un coup d'oeil. Il voit la méditerranée s'agiter. Il sait pourquoi, et un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres tandis qu'il reporte son attention sur ses disciples bien trop bruyants à son goût. Dire qu'ils sont supposés avoir plus de dix-huit ans maintenant... Shun lui, ne dit rien, et se contente de regarder Hyôga avec une douceur et une pointe d'amusement indéfinissable dans les yeux. Quelque chose de très tendre, un amour débordant qui ne trouve pas d'autres expressions que celle d'un sourire doux. Il soupire légèrement et plante son regard froid sur les deux importuns.

**« J'ai dit non. Je ne souhaite pas organiser quoi que ce soit à cette occasion. Cela ne regarde que Milo et moi à ce que je sache. La discussion est donc close. »**

Le ton employé n'est pas agressif, mais ferme. Les deux disciples se regardent, et une même lueur brille instantanément. Milo les observe et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement. Il est absolument persuadé que ces derniers n'ont pas renoncé à leur projet : Camus leur a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas organiser, ce qui implique qu'il leur laisse le champ libre pour le faire eux-mêmes. Raisonnement tordu jouant sur les mots, c'est exact. Mais les deux jeunes gens sont comme leur propre maître : portés sur les mots et leurs significations exactes. Ainsi, Camus vient inconsciemment de leur donner sa bénédiction. Les deux élèves étant à peu près aussi têtus que le onzième gardien... C'était bien parti pour donner quelque chose de relativement explosif. Amusé, Milo murmure pour lui-même :** « Un Finlandais, un Russe et un Français sont à table pour discuter affaires... Que passe-t-il, sachant que les deux autres partis sont grecs et japonais? On dirait vraiment le début d'une mauvaise blague... »**

Un léger rire lui échappe. Discret tout dabord, et puis soudain, il éclate de rire, sans même pouvoir se retenir. C'est hilarant oui, tordant. C'est tellement... fou de les voir réunis comme ça, discuter de cette façon, et même se disputer un peu, comme des enfants, comme... Son rire redouble, il ne peut pas se contenir, et n'en a même pas envie. A travers ses larmes de rire, il voit les mines effarées des trois jeunes gens, et celle à peine surprise de son amant. Interloqués, les autres le fixent, se demandant ce qui bien passer par la tête du Scorpion. Ce dernier renverse la tête en arrière et rit, rit à gorge déployée, à tel point que les autres finissent par être contaminés par ce pure élan de bonheur. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce sont cinq rires bien différents et pourtant harmonieux qui résonnent à travers les pilliers du huitième temple, vibrant sur des tonalités différentes, et parviennent aux oreilles des gardiens alentours.

C'est un bonheur sans nom qui s'est emparé d'eux. Et la scène est belle, à peine réelle. Les doigts de Camus s'entrelacent plus fermement autour de ceux du Scorpion, qui répond à son étreinte discrète. Ils se regardent, et se sourient dans deux expressions bien distinctes et pourtant, c'est exactement la même émotion qui transparaît sur leurs traits. Le sourire de Milo est lumineux, chaleureux, à l'image de sa personnalité très expressive. Celui de Camus est doux, plus discret, mais incontestablement bien présent. Il l'aime son Verseau, si fort que cela peut faire peur parfois. Mais bien souvent, il est juste comblé d'avoir pu recevoir une deuxième chance de construire quelque chose. Les trois jeunes garçons rient toujours. Et les chevaliers d'Or les observent presque tendrement. Oui, c'est un tableau magnifique, vraiment.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce One shot. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors cela me ferait plaisir.  
Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, avec peut-être un peu de retard je le crains! C'est pour cela que celui-ci était un petit poil plus long que les autres. Et non, ça n'est absolument pas parce que c'est le pairing de ma vie, non! Ah mais!

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan.


	8. Aldébaran & Shaina

Bonsoir à vous lecteurs et lectrices.

Alors tout d'abord, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous préciser que ce couple n'était absolument pas celui qui était prévu cette semaine. Il aurait dû s'agir d'un couple yaoi, que j'avais d'ailleurs presque terminé. Seulement...** mon unité centrale a décidé de s'éteindre**, après huit années de courageux services. Et votre dévouée Saharu n'avait pas fait de sauvegarde récente de ses documents. Je me suis donc retrouvée du jour au lendemain privée du drabble Hyôga/ Shun initialement prévu. Autant vous dire que cela a été un coup dur, vraiment. Un ami à moi tente de récupérer mes données de disque dur, priez pour lui avec moi je vous en prie.

Ne souhaitant toutefois pas rester trop longtemps à me morfondre et sans vous donner de nouvelles, je vous envoie ce nouveau drabble. Comme les fois précédentes, c'est un couple hétéro, avec lequel je ne suis pas à l'aise. Relativement peu "logique" au niveau des personnages, j'ai néanmoins une vive affection pour eux. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me ferez suffisamment confiance pour le lire.

Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez. J'ai cruellement besoin d'encouragements en ces temps de perte de données.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages présents et cités appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada.

**Couple** : Aldébaran/Shaina.

**Note** : Pensez à remercier Roseredhoney et Talim76. Elles sont d'un soutien sans failles et m'ont encouragées de tout leur cœur. Sans elles, je ne publierai pas ce soir. Lisez leurs fictions, sources de pures merveilles également.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_Guest_ : Merci tout d'abord. Je suis heureuse que mon écriture te plaise, ta review comble mon petit cœur.

_leia26_ : Merci de ta fidélité! Bonne lecture!

_KardiaMilo_ : eh bien, si tu as aimé à ce point, je ne peux qu'être heureuse! J'espère que celui-ci ou les suivants te plairont également!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Le piano que baise une main frêle  
Luit dans le soir rose et gris vaguement,  
Tandis qu'avec un très léger bruit d'aile  
Un air bien vieux, bien faible et bien charmant  
Rôde discret, épeuré quasiment,  
Par le boudoir longtemps parfumé d'Elle.**_

Paul Verlaine, Ariettes Oubliées ,V.

Bien droite au sommet des marches du second temple, Shaina observe le sanctuaire qui sommeille paresseusement dans la chaleur de fin d'été grec. Ses mèches vertes volent un peu dans tous les sens, ce qui lui rappelle qu'il serait temps de les couper, mais elle n'a pas de temps pour ça, et puis, cela fait plaisir à son homme de lui voir garder les cheveux longs, alors tant pis, ça attendra. Ce n'est pas son genre de céder quand elle pense avoir raison, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'enclencher une dispute pour ce genre de petites choses banales. De la même façon qu' Aldébaran accepte son caractère d'italienne bien trempé, elle sourit bien souvent aux lubies de son petit ami. Enfin, petit... façon de parler bien sûr. C'est devenu le jeu de mots le plus utilisé du Sanctuaire si elle se rappelle bien : Angelo et Milo ne se privant pas de s'en servir environ quatre fois par jour, elle a commencé à mettre une pièce chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Une chose est sûre, elle pourra bientôt leur payer des vacances pendant une semaine à ce train là. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne se lassent même pas de dire ça. Incroyable. Camus et Aphrodite sont affligés. Pauvres eux. Elle sourit aux rayons du soleil en s'étirant lentement, faisant craquer quelques articulations. L'entraînement a été rude hier soir, mais cela lui a fait beaucoup de bien : elle aime la sensation de se donner à fond dans cette vie de Saint, malgré l'avénement de la paix. Ca l'avait pas mal angoissée de regarder ses ongles longs en comprenant que tout ce pourquoi elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent venait de s'évanouir brutalement. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas regretter la paix, bien sûr que non. Mais tout de même... Cela lui avait fait peur, vraiment. Alédébaran l'avait aidée à remonter la pente, à s'accrocher à leur nouvelle vie telle qu'elle s'offrait désormais à eux. Cachant ses larmes sous son masque, elle avait vu revenir à la vie les chevaliers tombés au combat qu'elle croyait perdus pour toujours, après avoir ressenti un immense vide dans son coeur tandis qu'elle se battait pour protéger Seika, la soeur de Seiya. Seiya... Parlons en de celui-là.

**"Ma chérie? Ce sera bientôt prêt.**

**-J'arrive, laisse moi encore quelques minutes."**

Pégase lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Aldébaran était revenu avec des blessures physiques, elle avait terminé meurtrie psychologiquement. Ce n'est pas le fait que Seiya ait refusé son amour qui lui avait fait du mal. Enfin, si bien sûr, cela avait joué, mais en tant que Sainte, elle était largement capable de passer outre ses sentiments, elle savait où se situait son devoir. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait vu son visage à l'époque : ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'y avait pour elle pas de plus grande honte? C'était horrible, comme d'être brutalement mise à nue. Seiya avait refusé ses sentiments, très bien. Elle avait décidé de passer outre cela. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, non content de percevoir ses traits, il avait également piétinée sa fierté de combattante en refusant de l'affronter, sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme. Une femme... bon sang, ce qu'elle avait pû le haïr ce jour-là. Et toutes les fois suivantes où il avait recommencé à formuler des inepties sur le respect de la gente féminine et ce genre d'imbécilités. Shaïna ne souhaitait pas qu'on la considère comme un objet précieux qu'il ne faut surtout pas toucher de peur de le casser. C'était même le pire affront qu'on pouvait lui faire, et Seiya s'était vautré dedans avec entrain, brisant non seulement le coeur de la chevalier d'argent, mais également son amour propre.

C'est horrible de se retrouver soudainement si vide, comme si plus rien n'existait à part les morceaux éparpillés de soi-même qu'on contemple à ses pieds. C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Seiya lui avait fait énormément de mal en lui refusant un véritable affrontement : le Phénix ne faisait pas de tels états d'âmes lui. Quand il était encore au Sanctuaire, il arrivait souvent que Shaïna et lui s'affrontent, et si le Bronze-Divin ne donnait peut-être pas l'intégralité de sa puissance dans l'affrontement, ils arrivaient malgré tout à avoir de beaux échanges, plein de puissance, et plus d'une fois, elle avait sû le mettre à mal au cours du combat. De toutes ses forces, elle avait lutté contre les différentes techniques du Phénix, déversant ainsi sa colère et sa frustration d'avoir été aussi impuissante au cours des affrontements précédents. Ikki ne retenait pas ses coups tant qu'il le pouvait, et c'était absolument jouissif de sentir de quoi on était capable, que ce soit face à un homme, un autre chevalier, ou un ami. Seiya ne l'avait pas traitée comme telle : en prétendant la protéger parce qu'il refusait l'affrontement, il n'avait fait que la heurter plus profondèment dans ses sentiments déjà mis à mal. Autant dire que cela avait ruinées leurs relations déjà précaires. Shaïna avait du mal à pardonner, à aller de l'avant également. Oublier s'était avéré moins évident que ce qu'elle aurait crû.

* * *

Elle tend sa main droite aux ongles longs vers la lumière du soleil, et grâce à l'illusion d'optique, elle aurait presque l'impression de pouvoir le tenir dans sa main. Elle sourit, naïvement, et se demande, un peu moins joyeusement, si c'est ce que le mur des Lamentations a ressenti lui aussi. Cette capacité de pouvoir contenir la puissance solaire des douzes chevaliers d'Or. Comme le monde avait semblé triste alors, dès qu'ils avaient compris ce qui s'était passé aux Enfers. Tout était moins beau : le Sanctuaire avait brillé d'une intensité rare avant de s'éteindre pour ce qu'ils pensaient être l'éternité. Privée de la force et de la puissance magnifique de ses douze précieux gardiens, la terre sacrée avait semblée pleurer la disparition de ces êtres d'une rare pureté. Et, tout aussi brusquement, Shaina avait eu l'impression qu'on leur arrachait quelque chose, juste là, au niveau du coeur. Elle ne les avait que peu fréquentés, et en dehors d' Aiolia, elle pouvait guère se vanter d'utiliser le verbe "connaître" pour l'un d'eux. Pourtant... Leur aura planait naturellement sur ce lieu sacré. Qu'ils soient fervents défenseurs d'Athéna comme Shura, plus libres comme Camus, ou bien encore complètement déjantés comme Deathmask.

**"A quoi penses-tu?**

Shaïna se retourne : la voix chaleureuse d'Aldébaran l'a sortie de sa rêverie, et elle lui accorde un sourire tendre. Sans son armure d'or, il a toujours l'air moins agressif, mais il n'en reste pas moins imposant, dégageant une agréable aura de puissance rassurante. Elle sait qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier si elle lui dit la vérité. Ils en ont déjà parlé, bien évidemment. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à discuter vraiment, au cours de l' une des nombreuses soirées qui avaient suivies leur résurréction, Shaïna s'était sentie bien auprès de cet homme, et ce, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et le sujet était venu dans la conversation, naturellement, sans difficultés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est agréable d'en parler, Aldébaran lui-même n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise sur le sujet. Il n'a pas honte de ce qu'ils ont fait, au contraire, c'était l'ultime et la plus belle preuve de l'entente des chevaliers d'Or. Son rêve à lui, qu'il avait gardé secret pendant toutes ces années. Mais il sait que cela a fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes : en prenant cette terrible décision, chacun abandonnait derrière lui ses propres raisons de vivre, enfin, pour ceux qui en avaient du moins. Et les survivants, ceux et celles qu'ils avaient sauvés, n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, en songeant qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leurs camarades et amis tombés au combat.

**-Je pense à l'avenir, répond la jeune femme en souriant de nouveau.**

**-Vraiment? demande le second gardien avec un air dubitatif.**

**-Vraiment, affirme-t-elle."**

Son homme lui sourit et retourne à l'intérieur, en lui rappelant que le repas est prêt, et Shaïna grimace légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle a dit. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus. Faire le point sur le passé, c'est ce qui lui a permis d'avancer. Elle observe le dos de l'homme qu'elle aime disparaître dans l'enceinte du temple. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas le plus beau de tous les chevaliers, c'est vrai. Mais sincèrement, cela n'a aucune importance. Même si elle a appris à les apprécier, elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter d'avoir une relation avec un autre chevalier que celui qui se tenait face à elle. Quelqu'un comme Milo par exemple, est beaucoup trop emporté et passionné, il est exactement comme elle : il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu' ils s'entretuent en quelques jours. Camus convient parfaitement au Scorpion : il y a quelque chose entre eux, comme une alchimie parfaitement incompréhensible pour le reste du monde, qui fait qu'on envie leur couple tout en craignant de leur ressembler. C'est assez amusant en fait. Elle les trouve impressionants, et étranges en même temps : comme quelque chose de magique, et d'un peu incompréhensible. Pour autant, elle préfère largement son histoire d'amour personnelle, plus simple par certains aspects, plus complexes par d'autres. Elle n'y peut rien si ses sentiments sont aussi forts après tout : elle n'a pas choisi, elle s'est laissée conquérir par la personnalité du Taureau.

Elle ne pourrait pas supporter Deathmask non plus : deux italiens avec mauvais caractère et pouvoirs incommensurables dans un espace restreint ne font pas bon ménage, vraiment pas. Déjà qu'en tant qu'amis, ils se tapent sur les nerfs... Et puis après tout, c'est avec Aldébaran qu'elle est heureuse. C'est surprenant, ça, elle est d'accord, étant donné qu'elle avait été la première à ne pas se comprendre elle-même. Mais aux côtés du second gardien, les faux semblants disparaissaient, comme par enchantement. Comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir aux autres et à elle-même surtout : elle avait enfin fini par relâcher toute cette pression, toute cette colère qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son coeur. Comme si elle avait brusquement réalisé à quel point chacun de ses mucles était contracté, à quel point autrefois elle était sur ses gardes en permanence, à l'affût, attendant elle ne savait pas trop quoi. L'amour de Seiya sans doute, ou plutôt, le retour de son honneur bafoué. Aldébaran lui avait offert tout ça, la respectant plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, la comblant plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais sû l'exprimer, l'aimant plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pû en rêver. Lui aussi, tout comme Ikki, avait accepté un affrontement avec elle. Et plusieurs autres par la suite. Bien évidemment, il devait contenir une partie de sa force titanesque, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de combattre loyalement la femme qu'il aimait, lui permettant à elle, mais également à lui-même, de faire des progrès importants. A force de ne jamais vouloir affronter des Saints moins bien gradés qu'eux, les chevaliers d'Or avaient fini par oublier qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver confrontés à des situations où leur force ne serait pas suffisante pour certains, ou leur intelligence pour d'autres. Cela avait donc été bénéfique, à tous points de vue, la jeune femme ayant apprécié le fait de pouvoir se battre à armes presques égales avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elle avait besoin de cela pour se sentir exister, pour être sûre qu'elle était vraiment... elle-même.

* * *

De nouveau, elle regarde ses mains, dont les ongles très -trop- longs font sa fierté et l'effrayent un peu en même temps. Elle a une relation assez paradoxale avec son propre corps : elle sait que la beauté ne compte pas vraiment, voir pas du tout. Ce n'est pas cela qui fait une bonne guerrière, et c'est en parti pour cela qu'elle devait cacher son visage autrefois. Seulement, depuis la fin des guerres, Athéna avait mis fin à la loi sur le port du masque. Dès lors, il lui avait été possible de montrer ses traits à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était tellement... étrange et déstabilisant. Déroutant. Effrayant. Chaque fois que quelqu'un la regardait dans les yeux, elle avait l'impression de subir la même honte que la fois où Seiya l'avait vue, encore et encore. Angoissée au possible à l'idée d'être ainsi mise à nue, elle avait failli se mettre à le porter de nouveau, pour masquer toutes ces émotions et tous ces sentiments qui la traversaient de part en part. Des nuits entières à s'angoisser pendant la nuit, à faire en sorte de ne rien montrer alors qu'elle avait un tempérament si emporté. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait claquée la porte de son logement, tremblante des pieds à la tête. C'est lui qui l'avait retrouvée, accroupie chez elle, pleurant en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

**"Bon, j'ai compris, si je ne t'y force pas, tu ne viendras jamais dans cette cuisine!"**

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Shaïna se retrouve soulevée du sol, portée par les bras puissants de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle sent sa force et pourtant, c'est à peine s'il la serre contre lui. Il pourrait facilement la briser en morceaux s'il le voulait, ou même s'il n'y prêtait pas suffisamment attention. Mais il a l'habitude, il sait exactement avec quel degré il doit porter sa princesse. Car c'est ainsi qu'il la considère : ce n'est ni par excès de galanterie, ni par envie de chevalerie. C'est juste que c'est ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui : plus encore qu'Athéna, c'est elle qu'il aimerait protéger, tout en la laissant se battre pour sa propre vie et pour ses idéaux, parce qu'il la respecte bien trop pour lui imposer une protection qui ne ferait que la blesser. La fierté de l'italienne a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais ce n'est pas grave, il a appris à vivre avec, au fur et à mesure de leur relation. Il commence à bien la connaître : depuis plus de trois ans qu'ils se sont trouvés à présent, il a voulu apprendre à décrypter ses gestes, à observer ses traits et ses expressions. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir à quel point elle était belle, mais il avait aimé par dessus tout lui faire reprendre confiance en la vie, et en cette chance nouvelle de pouvoir montrer aux autres ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur à l'époque, après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer. Episode ô combien humiliant pour la jeune femme, mais peu importait. Aldébaran ne lui avait pas laissée l'occasion de fuir ou de s'enfoncer dans sa propre honte. Il avait essayé de lui apprendre comment elle pouvait s'aimer et se respecter elle-même aujourd'hui. La tâche avait été ardue, mais le résultat époustouflant : elle avait pris de l'assurance, et s'était affirmée comme personne avant elle. Ce qui avait amené nombre de jeunes hommes à sa porte par la même occasion, et Aldébaran avait vu le spectacle d'un oeil triste, certain de perdre l'affection de celle qu'il avait appris à aimer. Mais rien de cela, au contraire : c'était elle qui était venue lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, gênée certes, mais toujours avec une pointe de défi et de fierté dans la voix. Elle était très belle ce jour-là, encore plus que les fois précédentes. Aldébaran était tombé encore plus amoureux, si cela était possible du moins. Et ça devait l'être, car depuis, il n'avait que rarement questionné leur relation, ce qui après autant de temps, relevait pour certains du miracles, pour d'autres, de la preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. (Théorie de son meilleur ami, Mû du Bélier, bien placé pour savoir que si, malgré toutes les difficultés et les horreurs de la vie, on aime toujours l'homme ou la femme en face de nous, c'est qu'il ou elle est fait pour être celui ou celle qui partagera notre vie. Saga n'étant pas vraiment un modèle d'homme calme et vertueux, il parfait en connaissance de cause...).

Et tandis qu'il la repose sur le sol et qu'elle vient enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, il est absolument convaincu que son ami Bélier a raison. Il glisse sa main dans les mèches vertes qui lui arrivent à peine au niveau du torse, et il sourit tendrement en sentant son soupir de bonheur.

**"Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle vraiment tout bas."**

Aldébaran est heureux, plus qu'il ne saura jamais l'exprimer. Quand elle lui dit ces mots-là... La paix semble presque terne face à la couleur de ses paroles. Shaïna l'a choisi, lui, alors qu'il est bien moins attirant ou attractif que d'autres chevaliers. C'est lui qu'elle rejoint chaque jour, dès qu'elle le peut, dans son temple. Et à ses yeux, il n'y a pas de plus grande joie au monde. Parce qu'il serait prêt à se damner pour un sourire d'elle. Ca n'a aucune logique. Il le sait bien, mais il n'est qu'un homme après tout. Et par amour, tout simplement il serait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle lui sourira.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est toujours un réel bonheur de savoir qu'on est lu, ou de lire vos reviews!

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan un peu déprimée.


	9. Hyôga & Shun

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je vous envoie avec un peu d'avance ce nouveau drabble : j'ai pu récupérer avec un bonheur sincère mes données perdues il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, et donc cet écrit qui aurait du être publié la semaine dernière. Par ailleurs, comme je travaille sur un autre projet assez conséquent (un gros One-Shot) que je souhaiterais publier dans une semaine environ, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de nouveau drabble à ce moment-là.

Enfin, ma chère **Talim** avait l'air impatiente de lire cet écrit, dont je lui parle depuis un petit moment maintenant, ce qui était une raison merveilleuse de publier un peu plus tôt, et c'est également elle qui a trouvée l'image la plus parfaite que je pouvais imaginer. Merci, encore et toujours.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple :** Hyôga & Shun.**

**Note importante** : Alors, il faut que vous sachiez une chose : Ce drabble est une sorte de défi de ma tendre **Roseredhoney.** Elle m'a posées une ou deux conditions, que vous comprendrez probablement assez rapidement. Pour toute réclamation, lancez-lui des cookies! (Comment ça je me décharge? Pas du tout, non, non!)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_-Nobody : _Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de cette jolie review. Je suis touchée et j'espère te retrouver bientôt :)

- _serenatenoh: _Es la primera vez que tengo una review en Espagnol! Gracias por eso! Estoy feliz que te ha encantado mi "drabble"!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et merci pour votre gentillesse et votre fidélité à toute épreuve. Vous me comblez, sincèrement.

* * *

_**« J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes. »**_

**La Beauté,**** Charles Baudelaire**

La chaleur est écrasante. C'est terrible. Quelques chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvent allongés au sein du onzième temple, source de fraîcheur grâce à l'action combinée de deux chevaliers des glaces.

Qui ne font pas les fiers d'ailleurs : ils font peine à voir. La Sibérie ne leur a jamais semblée aussi lointaine et inaccessible. La tête posée sur les genoux de Milo, Camus ferme les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour produire suffisamment de fraîcheur afin de conserver une température décente pour son propre corps, tandis que son amant lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Dans un demi-sommeil, il écoute la conversation de son petit-ami avec Kanon, qui, en attendant l'arrivée de Rhadamante, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de commenter les différentes relations amoureuses du Sanctuaire. Autant dire qu'il y a de quoi faire, surtout que ces deux-là peuvent être de véritables commères. Encore heureux qu'ils ne parlent pas de son propre couple, sinon Milo pourrait faire une croix sur leurs parties de jambes en l'air pendant quelques temps. Pour peu que lui-même arrive à tenir bien sûr. Il soupire un peu, et se concentre de nouveau sur les paroles échangées par les deux amis, avant de grimacer. Il aurait mieux fait de s'endormir, ou mieux, de quitter la pièce. Le Gémeaux s'agite sur le divan, montrant avec fort peu de discrétion le couple formé par son propre élève et le chevalier Andromède, gentiment occupés à se tenir par la main en discutant dans un coin du temple.

**« Non mais je t'assure Milo. Ils sont adorables, trop mignons, choupinous, ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quand même un tout petit truc entre eux? Je sais pas moi... Genre une étincelle quoi! C'est tellement débordant de bons sentiments que ça me file la nausée!**

**-Tu peux parler mon vieux. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais dès que Rhadamante débarque, on se croirait dans un stand de barbe à papa. Bon, en version interdite aux moins de 18 ans, mais barbe à papa quand même.**

Grognant largement, le gardien du troisième temple se contenta de frapper la nuque de son ami avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses malheureuses victimes qui n'ont absolument pas conscience, du moins apparemment, d'être la source de discussion principale de leurs aînés. Ils se contentent de se regarder amoureusement, tandis que Shun s'inquiète un peu de voir l'effet que produit la canicule sur son amant : Hyôga a visiblement beaucoup de mal à rester assis correctement. Les yeux mi-clos, ce dernier semble complètement ailleurs.

**-Roh, mais avoue que c'est trop... rose tout ça quand même! Il est où le petit soupçon de... d'aventure! Le déclic de la folie ou...**

**-Celui de la perversité peut-être? Répond le Scorpion en souriant largement.**

**-Oui voilà, ça doit être ça. **

**-En même temps, tout le monde ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air contre une colonne du treizième temple en pleine journée à la vue de tous... argumente le Scorpion en enroulant distraitement une mèche vert d'eau autour de ses doigts tandis que son amant se crispe quelque peu sur ses genoux.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Personne n'oserait faire une chose pa... NON! S'exclama-t-il brusquement en voyant le sourire pervers que Milo semble avoir bien du mal à faire disparaître de son visage.**

**-Oh si... répondit le huitième gardien avec une expression rêveuse.**

Sur ses genoux, Camus, pris d'une soudaine envie de disparaître, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de prendre un coussin pour le plaquer sur son visage rouge de gêne en maudissant de tous les noms d'oiseaux français son amant stupide mais ô combien séduisant. Non mais vraiment, ce crétin de Scorpion ne sait absolument pas tenir sa langue, -qu'il a douée, certes-, et est parfaitement incapable de garder un secret, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Le Gémeaux, pour sa part, se contente de siffler admirativement, tout en se moquant du comportement du magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Si on lui avait dit que ce dernier pouvait être dévergondé à ce point-là... Tiens, mais voilà qui le confirme dans sa théorie!

**-Eh bien voilà! Les chevaliers des glaces sont capables d'être inventifs et sexuellement libérés, non? Alors qu'est-ce qui le retient le bébé caneton là?**

**-L'instinct de survie? proposa Milo sans grande conviction. C'est vrai quoi, avec un beau-frère comme le Phénix, tu n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de faire subir les plus délicieux outrages à Andromède toi?**

**-Pas faux... murmura son vis à vis en se rappelant son combat contre le Phénix hargneux.**

**-Et si vous les laissiez gérer leur vie sexuelle comme des grands? Grogne Camus en sortant de sous son coussin. Hyôga a mis tellement de temps à accepter qu'il avait le droit d'aimer quelqu'un sans risquer de devoir le combattre par la suite que, sincèrement, à ce stade, quoi qu'il fasse, je trouverais ça bien.**

**-Toi, laisse tomber. Tu es grillé niveau sagesse et bons conseils pour le restant de tes jours je te signale! S'exclame Kanon en lui tapotant le front. »**

Camus pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et se réinstalle plus confortablement sur les genoux de Milo qui replonge sa main dans les mèches longues de son amant, le berçant doucement, tandis que le ronronnement de leur conversation finit par avoir raison des forces épuisées du Verseau.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hyôga reporte son attention sur Shun. Il n'a rien perdu de la conversation de ses aînés, après tout, il était supposé être le prochain espion du sanctuaire après son maître, et il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en les entendant parler ainsi de son petit ami et de lui-même. D'abord, il ne voit pas en quoi ça les regarde, et ensuite, il aimerait bien savoir sur quoi ils fondent leurs connaissances de son couple. Sans rire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'affiche pas en train de s'embrasser comme des damnés dans tous les temples qu'on n'est pas profondément amoureux et satisfaits sexuellement, non? Ils sont peut-être bien moins expansifs que leurs aînés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sous-entendre qu'ils sont coincés. Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas, en aucun cas. C'est juste qu'il... respecte trop Shun pour chercher à le « malmener » durant leurs ébats. Il sait que c'est un peu étrange de raisonner comme cela, mais de toute façon, jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à leur manière de s'aimer. Ils fonctionnent ainsi, tout simplement. Et Shun ne semble pas vouloir y modifier quoi que ce soit non plus. Mais peut-être qu'il n'ose pas lui en parler? Hyôga a-t-il suffisamment été à l'écoute de son amant récemment? Il n'en est pas sûr. Il ne sait plus. Il a failli tout faire rater auparavant, parce qu'il était incapable d'aider celui qu'il aimait à sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors il est probable que même si Shun avait envie... d'autre chose, il serait bien capable de ne pas en parler, parce qu'il ne fait peut-être pas totalement confiance au Cygne. C'est à devenir fou. Lui qui croyait qu'une fois ensemble, leurs problèmes et leurs difficultés disparaîtraient facilement. Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi naïf? C'est à pleurer, vraiment.

**« Hyôga, quelque chose te tracasse? Murmure son amant légèrement inquiet.**

**-Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Répond le Cygne en plongeant ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux de Shun.**

**-A cause de ça... » Lui dit-il gentiment un glissant un index entre les sourcils blonds froncés.**

Hyôga a un petit sourire d'excuse. Il savoure la caresse délicate quelques secondes, puis il attrape la main de Shun dans la sienne, et la serre fort. Il amène la main de son amant contre sa bouche et y pose un baiser du bout des lèvres, savourant le grain délicat qu'il connaît par cœur et qu'il redécouvre à chaque fois. Il entrelace leurs doigts, et observe le résultat, la façon dont les siens plus grands et plus mats s'entortillent avec ceux plus blancs et plus fins de Shun. Il sent quelque chose qui se tord dans son ventre, une bouffée d'affection sans limites pour le jeune homme face à lui. Une tendresse sans nom, qui ne trouve pas d'autres moyens d'expression que celle de se lever brusquement pour le prendre dans ses bras, et le serrer contre lui, le nez plongé dans son cou et dans ses mèches émeraudes. Shun reste là, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés. Dire qu'il est surpris est un euphémisme, tant le comportement du Cygne n'est pas habituel. Il murmure son prénom, tente de capter son attention, mais c'est à peine si l'autre semble l'entendre. Les yeux fermés, le jeune blond a tout simplement l'air de l'aimer en silence. C'est si rare que Hyôga fasse ce genre de choses qu'il ne sait absolument pas comment réagir, il a peur que son amant aille mal, qu'il s'enferme dans sa douleur et ne dise rien pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air triste, non. C'est différent… il a simplement l'air... heureux. C'est assez étrange. Lentement, ses mains remontent dans le dos du Cygne, caressant sa peau à travers sa chemise fine. Le corps plus musclé que le sien tremble un peu, ne dit rien, se contente de le serrer toujours plus fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, et qu'il ne disparaîtra pas.

Il ne voit même pas les autres chevaliers quitter les lieux sur la pointe des pieds, poussés par Camus qui s'est réveillé à temps pour constater que son disciple et Andromède ont besoin d'intimité, et que s'il n'agit pas, les deux commères sont bien capables de rester pour commenter.

* * *

Non, Shun ne voit pas tout cela, il n'en a pas le temps, et il n'en a aucune envie non plus. Il s'accroche à l'homme qu'il aime et se laisse aller contre le corps musclé qu'il connaît si bien. Il oublie tout : la présence des autres chevaliers, leurs regards, leurs paroles éventuelles. Rien ne compte à ses yeux, rien, si ce n'est la douceur de la joue de Hyôga contre la sienne, ses bras qui enserrent ses épaules si fort, et la sensation du souffle tiède contre sa nuque.

**« Je t'aime... » Murmure le Cygne si bas que c'en est à peine audible.**

Shun se met à trembler entre ses bras. Il ne comprend pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher d'explications, parfois, il n'est pas nécessaire de parler. Il préfère se contenter de recevoir les sentiments si doux que son amant fait pleuvoir sur lui. Parce qu'il sait qu'en cet instant, c'est tout ce dont le Cygne a besoin. Qu'il le croit, qu'il entende ses mots bercés d'amour. Hyôga a envie de pleurer sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il aime trop justement, et que cela lui arrache le cœur tout en le comblant profondément. Son maître a raison : il a mis tellement de temps pour accepter qu'il aime, pour dire oui à cette nouvelle perspective heureuse et complètement folle en même temps. Il ne se souvient pas très bien comment ils sont finalement parvenus à sortir ensemble, c'est assez confus. Il y avait Shun avec ses problèmes de plus en plus inquiétants, il y avait l'angoisse sourde qui leur étreignait l'âme à tous les deux, il y avait le poids de la culpabilité dans l'esprit du Cygne. C'était compliqué de tomber amoureux en plus du reste : l'amour blesse et ravage tout sur son passage, mais sans répondre aux terribles questions que les gens se posent à son sujet. Voilà ce qui avait posé problème aux deux jeunes garçons qui, embarrassés par leurs sentiments, n'avaient pas vraiment su que faire de ces pensées folles qui les assaillaient.

Il vient glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de Shun, lui arrachant un sursaut ainsi qu'un gémissement. Le baiser lui brûle la peau, et il a la tête qui tourne un peu. Déjà. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? C'est à peine s'il se rend compte que Hyôga l'a amené dans la chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois renversé sur le lit qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il tombe en arrière, attrape la main de son amant et l'entraîne dans la chute qui se termine sur le lit. Leur lit, à tous les deux. C'est le premier meuble qu'ils ont installé ici, avant tous les autres. Comme pour se prouver que c'était la réalité, qu'ils allaient bel et bien pouvoir non pas seulement s'aimer, mais également vivre ensemble. Vivre tout court même. Ça avait quelque chose de très solennel, au point que cela avait failli en perdre de son côté naturel. Pas comme maintenant, alors que Hyôga le regarde, le souffle court, appuyé sur ses avant-bras qui reposent de part en part de la tête de Shun. Il voit les iris clairs détailler son visage, glisser le long de ses mèches émeraudes, remonter vers son front où une légère cicatrice s'étend sur sa tempe droite.

Ses yeux plongent dans les siens, se noient dans les touches vertes du regard d'Andromède, avant de repartir pour couler le long de l'arête de son nez, jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines sur lesquelles ils s'arrêtent. Shun les entrouvre, et Hyôga observe ce spectacle fascinant que représente celui de la bouche de son amant en train de former des mots. Il lit plus qu'il n'entend le **« Hyôga... »** qui s'élève dans les airs. Il se penche, légèrement. A peine. Si peu. Il est proche. Le souffle d'Andromède vient caresser ses lèvres, mais il reste là. A apprendre les notes de sa respiration. Il ne bouge pas. Pendu à ses lèvres, Hyôga apprend ce qu'est l'amour, plus que jamais auparavant. Et lorsqu'il comprend, il brise la distance entre eux, et vient l'embrasser avec une tendresse telle que Shun perçoit un véritable courant électrique qui lui parcourt le corps. Il tremble, de nouveau. De désir cette fois. C'est étrange, parce qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu autant envie de Hyôga de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, Athéna seule sait à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il a pu le désirer chaque jour que la Déesse leur a accordé.

**« Shun... »**

Le chevalier d'Andromède perd la tête, il le sait. Ses mains viennent s'agripper au dos et à la nuque de l'homme qui le surplombe, et il approfondit le baiser avec une volonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ils sont débordés par leurs sentiments, ils en ont conscience, quelque part, très loin dans leur tête embrouillée de pensées folles et inconvenantes. Il laisse Hyôga venir fondre contre lui et achever d'embraser leurs sens. Sa langue se glisse entre ses lèvres, rejoint la sienne et les enivre tous les deux. Le baiser se fait fusion brûlante alors que ses doigts accrochent désespérément les boucles blondes. Il va devenir fou, il se sent déjà partir sans chercher à se retenir à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette bouche divine qui fait l'amour à la sienne. Ce n'est qu'un baiser pourtant... Tout est étrange en cet instant. Hyôga devient une drogue folle, merveilleusement saine.

**« Ne les écoute pas Hyôga. Ne les écoute pas. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent rien. Même si je les aime beaucoup, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est notre histoire… Tout ça n'appartient qu'à nous. A nous, tu m'entends… ? » **

Shun lui murmure ces mots entre deux baisers affolés. Le blond se redresse un peu, il le regarde. Le temps se suspend, très légèrement, très discrètement. Leurs yeux s'accrochent : il y a du bleu clair, et un vert magnifique. Tout se mélange, tout devient trop exceptionnel pour être décrit. Puis, Shun sent de nouveau les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes, toujours étrangement fraîches. Un simple frôlement, rien de plus : quelque chose de doux, de tendre. Quelque chose qui vient de Hyôga. Un cadeau, fait rien que pour lui, et qui a un goût de bonheur indescriptible. Avant que tout ne s'emballe de nouveau, et que le chevalier d'Andromède, rejetant la tête en arrière, ne se laisse complètement aller à la passion qui semble animer l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'ils soient fous aujourd'hui, tant pis. Puisque rien d'autre n'a d'importance à leurs yeux, qu'ils se laissent aller dans une petite mort.

* * *

**« Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Dis-moi que je rêve… murmure le Cygne en plongeant sous les draps.**

**-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je plaisanterais sur un sujet pareil ? **

**-Je vais mourir.**

**-Mais non, on va lui expliquer et ça ira très bien. Fais-moi confiance !**

**-A toi ? Oui. A lui ? Sûrement pas.**

**-Ne fais pas l'enfant et habille-toi !**

**-Oui, oui… Mais Shun, je t'en prie, enfile autre chose que cette chemise ! Mets un pull bon sang !**

**-Un pull ? Tu n'es pas sérieux Hyôga ! Nous sommes en pleine canicule !**

**-Mon amour, malgré toute la confiance que je veux avoir en toi et en tes capacités d'apaisement, je suis absolument convaincu que ton frère, qui ne t'a pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, ne va pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout, de voir l'état du haut de ton corps. Crois-moi. Alors je t'en prie, habille toi autrement. »**

Shun se retourne pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir, avant d'avoir une grimace de désespoir. Il y a des marques partout, sur ses épaules, son cou, son torse, ses bras… Il n'y absolument aucune chance qu'Ikki ne remarque rien. Il soupire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son frère rentre le lendemain de leur première véritable soirée de débauche totale ? Déjà que lui faire part de son coming-out et en prime, de sa mise en couple avec le Cygne s'avérait compliqué… Pas de doute, ils ont vraiment un timing _pourri._ Et le son de la porte qui s'ouvre n'est pas pour le rassurer…

* * *

Voilà, voilà!

J'espère que cela vous a plu, personnellement, j'ai aimé l'écrire, vraiment.  
Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine normalement, mais pour un autre écrit ^^ En espérant vous y retrouver!

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan.


	10. Rhadamante & Kanon

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me voilà de retour avec le dixième One-shot de cette série. Je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière étant donné que j'ai envoyé un looong écrit Camus/Milo sur le fandom, et cela m'a passablement broyé le cerveau! Enfin bref, passons!  
Le couple suivant est donc comme vous pouvez le voir notre duo de dragons préféré! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire, même si j'ai un peu l'impression que ça part dans tous les sens finalement... Enfin bon, passons! Tant que cela vous plaît, hein! Je me suis un peu essayée à l'humour, mais ce n'est franchement pas ma tasse de thé il faut croire!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple : **Rhadamante/Kanon.**

Note importante : -Tout d'abord et comme bien souvent, le choix de l'image revient à ma chère Talim76, et par ailleurs, si vous avez l'impression à certains moments de retrouver certains aspects de sa plume, c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai été inconsciemment influencée par sa vision de ce couple, tout à fait délectable, au travers de sa fiction The Price of Freedom ou certains de ses petits one-Shots de la série Those Akward Moments. Si vous aimez ce couple et que vous ne les avez pas encore lu, je ne saurais que trop vous les conseiller!

-Ensuite, ensuite... Vous trouverez une phrase marquée d'une (*) dans ce texte. Le copyright en revient entièrement à ma très chère Ta-chan, encore et toujours, car il s'agit de l'expression qu'elle a utilisée pour décrire mon écriture sur le fandom de Saint Seiya. Cela m'a tellement touchée que j'ai absolument voulue l'utiliser, et quoi de mieux que de le faire pour son couple favori?  
En un mot comme en mille, ma tendre Ta-chan, cet OS t'est entièrement dédié. Merci pour ton aide, ta patience, ton soutien, et ta gentillesse éternelle.

Sur ce, merci encore à toutes et à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me laissent des reviews, qui me soutiennent.  
Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

_**« Nous sourirons à tous et n'aurons peur de rien. »**_

Paul Verlaine, La bonne Chanson.

« Oh moi tu sais, ça m'est égal. J'ai déjà jugé Kanon, donc… J'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Et puis j'aimerais pas qu'on vienne se mêler de ma vie privée moi… Ce qu'il fait de ses fesses, ça ne me regarde pas. Puis c'est un de mes meilleurs amis alors… Enfin… ils sont mignons ensemble. Ouais, non, mignon c'est pas le bon mot… euh… Sexy ? Ouais, c'est mieux. »

« Si Athéna voit ça comme une tentative honorable de réconciliation entre les deux camps, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Mais même par devoir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça...

-Voyons Shura, ils s'entendent bien tu ne trouves pas ? Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple ! Spectre ou non, tant qu'ils se respectent mutuellement et qu'il y a de l'amour…

-Ayoros, je ne sais pas où tu vois de l'amour dans leur couple…

-Hein ?»

« Ah mais ils sont absolument a-do-ra-bles ! Je les trouve charmants ensemble, pas toi Angie ?

-Moi, tout c'que je pense, c'est que ça doit être un sacré bon coup au pieu pour qu'il reste avec ce mec.

- Un vrai poète…Tue l'amour va ! »

« Eh bien… Je ne peux pas dire que je porte vraiment Rhadamante dans mon cœur mais… Qui suis-je pour donner mon avis sur leur relation ? Eux n'ont pas cherché à se pencher sur la nôtre à Milo et moi. Ils sont heureux, nous dirons donc que c'est le plus important. »

« Aaah folle jeunesse… On aurait jamais osé faire ça à l'époque, pas vrai Shion ?

-Parle-en à Albafica…

-Nan mais c'était pas pareil, c'était du masochisme son truc ! »

« Ce que je pense de cet enfoiré ? Je vais le tuer ! Lâche moi Mû, je vais exploser ce sale spectre qui a osé porter les mains sur mon précieux petit frère ! On est Juge et on se croit tout permis ? Qu'il vienne se battre si c'est un homme !

-Saga, ça suffit. Tes cheveux virent au gris, et je te préviens, je ne fais pas de ménage à trois avec qui que ce soit, même pas ton double maléfique.

-Mais enfin, mon agneau…

-J'ai dit non. Alors tu arrêtes de montrer les crocs, tu changes de couleur, tu te tiens tranquille, et tu dis un truc gentil pour ton frère qui est heureux.

-…Vu sa gueule, j'espère au moins que tu prends ton pied frérot.

-SAGA ! »

« Bon… moi de toute façon, je suis un des derniers représentants de l'hétérosexualité ici. Alors euh… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais… Bon Rhadamante m'a bien explosée la figure et je l'ai encore un peu mauvaise, mais Kanon s'est battu au nom d'Athéna et a fait amende honorable alors… S'il pense que ce Juge est un mec bien… J'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec lui. »

« Hahaha, Hadès t'a demandé de récolter des témoignages sur son Juge et Kanon ? Mais c'est formidable, je suis certain que tu as eu des tas d'avis positifs, non ? En tout cas, moi, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble ! Non vraiment, regarde-les en train de danser enlacés ! Ne sont-ils pas parfaitement assortis ? Alalala… J'espère que tu me montreras ça quand tu auras fini hein ! Bon je vais rejoindre Shaina, à plus tard petit ! »

« Je ne suis pas la personne dont l'avis est le plus pertinent en matière de relations humaines cher Andromède, néanmoins, puisque tu souhaites me consulter à ce sujet… J'ignore si le second chevalier des Gémeaux s'est engagé sur la voie de la félicité ou celle de la damnation, mais son cosmos, lui, est dans un état d'ébullition apaisé, ce qui est plutôt agréable et généralement bon signe. Aussi, j'aurais tendance à dire que cette union est plutôt bénéfique aux deux camps. »

Shun baisse sa caméra, se dirige vers une chaise, s'y assoit, et soupire, complètement dépité. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait, et en même temps, il se demande comment il a pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que cela aurait pu être autrement. Les chevaliers d'Or, malgré tout le respect qu'il a pour eux –et Athéna seule sait à quel point il est grand- sont une bande de grands enfants depuis leur résurrection, mais on ne peut pas dire que les commentaires qu'il a obtenu soient vraiment… élogieux. Dire qu'Hadès lui a demandé de faire ce film parce que « depuis 4000 ans qu'il est mon juge, il n'a jamais daigné avoir une relation stable. Tu comprends, je suis curieux, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas le genre de personne vers qui on l'aurait vu se tourner spontanément. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tout se passe bien. ». En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi s'attend l'Empereur des ténèbres… Mais bizarrement, il est convaincu que cet enregistrement fera le plus grand bonheur de Minos et Eaque.

Il lève les yeux pour les poser sur l'objet des discussions précédentes, à savoir Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-manipulateur et ex-Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon, en train de danser avec Rhadamante de la Whyverne, Juge des Enfers, sur une musique quelconque à laquelle personne ne prête vraiment attention. Enlacés… Non, le terme serait plutôt « imbriqués » l'un contre l'autre. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait la place pour une mèche de ses cheveux entre eux. Ils ne sont pas le seul couple sur la piste, pourtant, Shun les trouve hypnotisant, presque envoûtant. Le jeune Bronze les trouve beaux ces deux-là ensemble, vraiment. Ils n'ont rien en commun avec les autres. On ne peut pas dire qu'entre eux, ce soit aussi fusionnel comme dans le cas de Camus et Milo, ni aussi charnel qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask –quoi que ce dernier point reste à prouver mais non il n'a pas envie d'en être le témoin- ni aussi doux qu'Ayoros et Shura. Pourtant… Pourtant il y a quelque chose qui se dégage d'eux quand ils sont ensemble. Il ignore ce que c'est, il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être est-il trop jeune. C'est fort probable oui. Mais il ne comprend pas qu'on ne puisse pas se réjouir de leur union : d'après ce qu'il a compris, Kanon a toujours eu une personnalité très vive qui avait tendance à basculer vers le mal, faute d'être écouté. Hors, lui ne voit qu'un bonheur indescriptible quand il les regarde. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas objectif…

Pour autant, il sait également que ce n'est pas le genre de relation à laquelle il aspire : c'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais il a conscience qu'à la base, leur couple n'est certainement pas le plus sain du Sanctuaire. Bon bien sûr, à ce niveau-là, tout est relatif pour l'ensemble des unions qui s'y jouent… Les victimes amoureuses de leurs bourreaux ne se comptent plus ici. Mais là, c'est autre chose… Il n'est pas spécialement proche de l'un ni de l'autre donc il n'a pas vraiment d'éléments tangibles pour appuyer sa réflexion mais… Il le sent, voilà. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots, c'est comme ça. Il est fermement convaincu que personne, si ce ne sont les deux hommes, ne pourra jamais comprendre leurs sentiments et leur vie de couple. Comme tout le monde lui répondrait-on. Que nenni, argumenterait Andromède. Le malaise de certains couples est facile à comprendre, Ayoros et Shura en sont un bon exemple. Mais pour Rhadamante et Kanon, c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Et il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas à lui de s'en occuper, ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout. Et surtout, il a un film à tenter de faire paraître sympathique pour le Dieu des Enfers sur le feu.

* * *

Loin de toutes ces considérations portées sur sa personne, Kanon des Gémeaux, collé à l'insupportable spectre qui lui sert d'amant –le terme petit ami le fait toujours ricaner et grimacer en même temps- se contente de profiter du calme et de l'instant présent. Les bras enroulés autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et le corps soudé au sien, il ferme les yeux en savourant la caresse des doigts du Juge sur sa chute de reins, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule divinement musclée qui lui sert d'appui. De temps en temps, il croise son regard bleu brûlant avec celui d'or fondu du Spectre et se passe la langue sur ses lèvres, scellant ainsi une promesse qu'ils connaissent tous deux par cœur et qui les font frémir d'anticipation. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment pour ça, ils le savent tous les deux. Ils ont certes un côté exhibitionniste, mais de temps à autre, il peut leur arriver de savoir se tenir. Rarement, certes. Mais tout de même.

Rhadamante a pu quitter ses fichus dossiers pour une soirée, et il ne va pas s'en plaindre s'il leur est parfaitement impossible de s'entendre une journée entière sans se hurler dessus à un moment ou un autre, ils apprécient de se retrouver plus qu'ils ne l'avoueront jamais. Leur couple ne ressemble à aucun autre, on ne peut sûrement pas utiliser l'adjectif équilibré pour les qualifier : ils ne se disent jamais de mots tendres – à part quand ils ont trop bu et encore…- ils s'entendent comme chien et chat et leur libido ne connaît pas de limites. Mouais… de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur c'est difficile de trouver la moindre logique à leur couple, ça c'est certain. Il sent les doigts inquisiteurs glisser un peu plus bas, bien plus bas que ses hanches, pour se poser sur ses fesses et serrer fortement leur prise dessus. Il sourit contre le torse de son amant, et griffe doucement la nuque du Spectre qu'il peut sentir se tendre contre lui, gagnant au passage un grondement de plaisir. Masochiste ce Juge, il n'a de cesse de le répéter.

« Tu ferais mieux de remettre tes mains à leur place.

-Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça… souffle la Whyverne à son oreille.

-Oh, loin de moi cette idée. Au contraire, je n'ai de cesse de m'émerveiller de tes capacités…manuelles. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que mon frère n'apprécie pas le spectacle. »

Doux euphémisme songe le Spectre en sentant le cosmos agressif qui les entoure. C'est vraiment étouffant, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et cela lui pèse un peu sur le moral, parce que quand Saga a ce genre de comportement extrêmement négatif, ça finit toujours par retomber sur leur couple. Il lève les yeux pour constater que le second Gémeaux est effectivement en train d'alterner entre bleu et gris, selon que son regard se porte sur son amant le Bélier ou bien sur eux. Mû ne sait apparemment plus à quel saint se vouer pour qu'il arrête de « clignoter » ainsi. Amusé, Rhadamante trouve une certaine ressemblance avec un interrupteur sur lequel on n'aurait de cesse de s'acharner. Jour, nuit, jour, nuit… Kanon fronce les sourcils en apercevant ce rictus sadique sur le visage de son amant. Généralement, il ne l'affiche que lorsqu'ils sont au lit –façon de parler pour qualifier n'importe quel endroit susceptible d'être la scène de leurs ébats- et là, ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Agacé, il tire sur les mèches de cheveux blonds afin d'attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis, ce qui lui vaut un regard courroucé par la douleur.

« A quoi tu penses encore ?

-A rien. Je me moque de ton frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? Fiche lui la paix tu veux.

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ressemble à un néon en train de griller je te signale.

-Tu es impossible. Sérieux.

-Oh allez, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pour ça non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de toute façon.

-… Tu me soûles. »

Leur étreinte se défait, et Rhadamante se retrouve seul au milieu de la piste tandis que son amant se dirige vers la sortie. Et voilà, chaque fois que le sujet Saga revient sur le tapis, c'est toujours la même chose. Le juge capte le regard surpris et inquisiteur de Milo. Haussement d'épaules. Poursuite du cadet Gémeaux, qui a quitté la fête après avoir vaguement salué ses collègues et amis. Rhadamante sait qu'il n'est pas énervé, pas au sens colérique du terme. Il est juste… blasé. Depuis le temps que dure leur, hum… « Relation », on ne peut pas dire que les choses se soient vraiment arrangées, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Rhadamante ne supporte pas l'aîné des Gémeaux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sait que malgré tout l'amour que Kanon lui porte, ce dernier se sent toujours extrêmement complexé par rapport à lui. Oh, il ne le dira jamais bien sûr, mais il a eu l'occasion une fois de mettre le doigt sur le problème, et il s'est avéré que la blessure du Dragon de mers saignait encore abondamment. Kanon n'aime pas qu'on empiète dans son jardin secret, et ça le met toujours en colère lorsque le Juge parvient à cerner ce qui ne va pas.

Par ailleurs… On ne peut pas dire qu'à la base, Rhadamante avait beaucoup d'affection pour Saga. Cet homme avait tout de même attenté à la vie de sa propre déesse, avant d'essayer de tromper sa majesté Hadès pour la sauver soit disant. Pour lui qui a toujours été d'une fidélité absolue à son Dieu, c'est une aberration totale. On pourrait lui dire que Kanon n'apparaît pas comme un modèle à ce moment-là… Et la personne qui s'y risquerait se prendrait naturellement un « Greatest Caution » avant de finir dans le Cocyte. Non mais.

Il a parfaitement conscience qu'il n'y a aucune logique au fait qu'il… aime le cadet des Gémeaux, il est suffisamment intelligent pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Et puis Minos et Eaque l'ont suffisamment charrié à ce sujet, merci bien. Cependant… Kanon est ce qu'il est, plein de prestance, plein d'une assurance feinte et pourtant réelle, plein de cette pureté souillée qui le rend inégalable. Il se dégage quelque chose de cet homme, quelque chose d'absolu et d'insaisissable. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il l'a suivi dans tous les Enfers : il voulait s'approcher près, beaucoup plus près de lui, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière et qui finit brûlé. Un peu comme ce qui lui est arrivé en somme. Mais il ne regrette rien, il peut se venger chaque nuit de manière beaucoup plus agréable s'il en a envie. Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex-Marina d'ailleurs.

« Kanon, attends ! »

Le rattraper, le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer à lui en faire mal. Tel est son but, et il y parvient du mieux qu'il peut. Ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à l'homme contre lui qui se débat comme un beau diable en lui hurlant dessus, crachant son venin dont Rhadamante n'a cure. Il a l'habitude de ses insultes, de ses parades, de ses vaines tentatives pour se détourner du sujet principal. Si quelqu'un venait à passer… eh bien, les frasques de leur couple atypique feront une fois de plus le tour du Sanctuaire. Ce ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière, cela est certain. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'est de ramener Kanon contre lui. Même si cet enfoiré lui fait mal à essayer de le mordre. Les Gémeaux sont vraiment des êtres extrêmement teigneux. Il plonge son nez dans les mèches océanes, et se gorge de son odeur malgré les protestations émises par son amant. Il savoure la texture de cette peau qu'il connaît par cœur sous ses doigts, et la chaleur qu'elle dégage. Il écoute cette voix qui proteste et qui cherche à le fuir de toutes ses forces.

Il sait de quoi son vis-à-vis a peur, il sait qu'il n'aime pas aborder le sujet Saga dans leurs conversations, et pour être tout à fait franc, lui-même s'en passerait bien. A ses yeux, Saga ne compte pas : il reconnaît sa force, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cet homme l'intéresse. A ses yeux, et même si c'est horriblement cliché de dire cela, seul compte Kanon. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que leur relation fait partie des plus tordues du Sanctuaire et des Enfers, et qu'ils en ont parfaitement conscience. Le pire, c'est sans nul doute que l'un comme l'autre ne peuvent plus vivre sans la présence de leur amant : c'est à pleurer vraiment. Ou bien peut-être faut-il s'en réjouir. Kanon est un être étrange, épris de liberté, qui s'est pourtant laissé prendre dans les filets du Juge des Enfers. C'est incompréhensible. Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient trop bu, l'ex Général de Poséidon lui avait dit que celui lui avait permis de se libérer du carcan imposé depuis si longtemps par le Sanctuaire. Rhadamante ne demande qu'à le croire, pourtant, il sait également que face à Saga, il n'est rien. Kanon choisira toujours son frère, envers et contre tout. Cela le rend fou, même si une partie de lui peut le comprendre. Même s'ils le font tourner en bourrique, Minos et Eaque sont ses frères. Cela fait 4000 ans qu'ils se réincarnent les uns avec les autres, il faut croire que cela créé des liens du genre inaltérable.

« Lâche-moi Rhadamante. »

La voix est froide et son prénom a été prononcé en entier, sans surnom à l'appui. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Seulement ils peuvent être deux à jouer ce jeu-là. S'il y a une chose qui est certaine dans leur couple, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne cédera jamais à l'autre facilement. Et c'est probablement ce qui fait le piquant de leur histoire.

« Pas question.

-Ce n'est pas une proposition. Lâche-moi avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? C'est parce que je me suis fichu de ton frère c'est ça ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui, et ce qu'il pense de moi. Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ?

C'est vrai ça. Même quand il a mal, Kanon finit toujours par se relever. Cela l'impressionne, bien évidemment. Cette volonté infaillible qu'il possède, Rhadamante ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où elle lui vient. Du cap Sounion peut-être, de cette colère et de cette douleur sourde qui n'ont pas trouvées d'autre moyen d'expression que la manipulation divine. Kanon se débat encore plus entre ses bras, Rhadamante n'a pas d'autre choix que de relâcher sa prise, sinon, ils vont finir par se blesser et bien qu'ils aient l'amour violent, ce n'est pas la peine de se faire mal inutilement non plus. Le Gémeaux ne se retourne pas, il reste là, debout, à fixer un point connu de lui seul, tandis que le Juge derrière lui se sent mal à l'aise dans ce silence oppressant. Cette scène a des airs de rupture, et il n'en supporte pas l'idée. Il ne comprend même pas comment ils en sont arrivés là en seulement quelques minutes : de danse torride, ils sont arrivés au bord du gouffre de leur histoire. A cause de Saga. Rhadamante serre les points, même s'il a conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de son frère. Si Kanon décide de rompre, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il perde le contrôle et qu'il l'enlève pour le séquestrer. Au risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, oui. C'est relativement effrayant de se rendre compte à quel point il a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions depuis qu'il sort avec le chevalier d'Athéna.

-J'en ai marre, c'est tout.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-J'en ai ma claque Rhadamante, tu comprends pas ? Ça me soule de voir mes amis, mes frères, qui nous regardent comme des phénomènes de foire, malgré le prétendu respect qu'ils ont pour toi et pour moi. Ça me rend malade de voir nos Dieux se réjouir comme des idiots du fait qu'on sorte ensemble, comme si c'était grâce à eux, et qu'on ne devait notre bonheur qu'à leurs manipulations cosmiques. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de voir le regard systématiquement incrédule de tes subordonnés chaque fois que je débarque aux Enfers, comme s'ils se demandaient à chaque fois pourquoi on est toujours ensemble. J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Et Saga qui ne comprend toujours rien, qui me répète qu'on devrait rompre, mais bon sang, c'est pas vrai !

Rhadamante reste silencieux. Il écoute ces paroles pleines de colère. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, parce qu'il ignore encore quel tournant va prendre leur conversation. Il n'a pas peur, non. Il crève de trouille plutôt, même s'il préfèrerait se faire juger par Rune plutôt que de l'avouer. Et quand il se retrouve ainsi acculé, Rhadamante fait un truc idiot, qui ressemble terriblement à la réaction habituelle de Kanon : il attaque à l'avance pour se préserver de la douleur éventuelle qu'il pourrait ressentir. Il se redresse pour cracher ses mots dans le dos de l'homme qu'il aime, pour se donner du courage aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, hein ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête tout, tu le dis, point barre. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot comme ça, merde. Je sais parfaitement que je ne fais pas le poids face à Saga, que si tu devais choisir, ce n'est pas moi que tu garderais. Qu'il est ton frère, et que tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde. Que sa seule opinion aura toujours, toujours, plus de valeur à tes yeux que tout ce que je pourrais te dire ! Alors c'est bon maintenant, tourne pas autour du pot et exprime toi clairement. Moi aussi j'en ai ras-le-bol je te signale, et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi si tu veux savoir. Ça me rend malade que tous ces gens ne comprennent rien et qu'ils mettent leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas ! Tu es un Chevalier, je suis un Spectre! Mais bordel Kanon, je t'aime et c'est comme ça ! Je n'y peux rien, j'ai essayé de lutter pourtant, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu sais comme moi que ça m'a rendu fou de rien pouvoir faire contre ça ! Et je sais très bien que toi, tu ne voulais pas de moi à la base, et que tu m'as repoussé de toutes tes forces. Ne me force pas à dire des choses pareilles à voix haute, _Damnit_! »

Kanon s'est retourné, brusquement. Sur son beau visage, les traits sont déformés par la surprise et la colère, et Rhadamante ne s'étonnerait même pas qu'il vienne le frapper dans quelques instants. Il voit l'irritation sourde qui secoue les prunelles océanes, et qui menace à tout moment de s'échapper au travers de mots violents des lèvres de son amant. L'air est chargé d'une tension palpable, en parfaite opposition avec la joie qui règne dans le temple qu'ils viennent de quitter. Le Gémeaux a les poings serrés, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, et il se mord la lèvre si fort qu'il va probablement finir par se faire saigner. Ils restent là quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles le temps semble se figer, alors que Rhadamante attend que la sentence ne tombe. Il se gorge de la vision des mèches azures sur fond de nuit étoilée qui volent un peu dans tous les sens grâce au vent estival, du corps parfait qui lui fait face avec ses muscles magnifiques et ses jambes trop longues pour être honnêtes. Il savoure le fait d'avoir possédé, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques mois, cette incarnation de la liberté dans tout ce qu'elle a de fier, dans tout ce qu'elle a d'insaisissable. Finalement, il s'estime plutôt chanceux : 4000 ans sur cette fichue terre, et il est finalement parvenu à capturer un être qu'aucun autre sur terre ne saura jamais égaler.

Soudain, Kanon s'avance vers lui à grands pas, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, et mentalement, Rhadamante se prépare à encaisser un choc qu'il sait être violent. Il attend, mais rien ne vient. A la place, il se sent brutalement empoigné par le col, et la fragrance du Dragon des Mers lui saute à la gorge, l'enivrant à demi, tandis qu'il voit ses yeux flamboyant de colère le fixer, son nez presque collé aux siens.

« Décidément, tu ne comprends rien. »

Un baiser, violent. Auquel Rhadamante ne s'attendait absolument pas. Auquel il ne répond pas, trop surpris, trop dérouté. Les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés, il observe le visage parfait de son amant qui a brusquement posé ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que ses mains lui arrachent presque le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il voit du bleu, beaucoup de bleu, avec cette nuance azurée superbe et sans comparaison possible. Il respire de toutes ses forces l'odeur de Kanon, inimitable et qui n'appartiendra jamais qu'à lui.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent, avant que le chevalier ne s'éloigne de quelques centimètres à peine, les yeux plongés dans les siens pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il va lui dire, il ne le répétera pas deux fois et qu'il a donc intérêt à être attentif. Le souffle un peu court, et le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût, la Whyverne se suspend aux mots de son amant. Parce que son avenir se joue sur ses lèvres trop pleines, trop sèches, trop parfaites.

« En dépit de tout ce qu'on a pu traverser, de toute cette merde accumulée, des vies lamentables qui nous ont été données, on a su remonter suffisamment la pente pour que je te dise je t'aime aussi ! (*) Alors ne répète jamais plus une telle chose, abruti de Spectre. Parce que je ne te pardonnerai pas. On ne se bat pas contre le monde entier pour que tu me sortes un truc pareil maintenant, compris ? Même si ça me rend dingue, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de toi. C'est probablement le plus grand drame de ma vie, et ce n'est pas peu dire, alors ne te fous pas de moi. »

Cette fois, le baiser vient de Rhadamante, mais on y retrouve la même violence, le même désespoir, la même passion inexplicable. Il attrape brusquement les hanches de Kanon pour le coller contre lui, pour s'imbriquer de nouveau contre ce corps dont il est dingue, avant de glisser un bras dans son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir, et un autre dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à pencher la tête et lui permettre d'approfondir l'échange. Un gémissement de protestation s'échappe du Gémeaux malmené, avant qu'il ne cède aux bras possessifs de son amant et qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à ses lèvres comme un assoiffé. Il ouvre la bouche avec précipitation pour sentir la langue du Juge venir caresser la sienne, dans une danse horriblement sensuelle qu'il connaît bien et qui le laisse toujours pantois. Ses ongles se plantent dans la peau du Spectre qui grogne, mais qui ne s'arrête pas, au contraire : ses mains resserrent leur prise sur le corps de Kanon, le serrant toujours plus fort, au point de se faire mal. Mais tant pis. Ça n'a aucune importance, ils ont l'habitude. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, ce sont les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. C'est la sensation de sa peau brûlante collée à son épiderme, que d'irritants vêtements protègent bien trop à son goût. C'est la saveur de sa bouche qui l'enivre inlassablement. Ce sont ses cheveux magnifiques qui lui chatouillent le visage et auquel il s'accroche farouchement. Ce sont les yeux fermés en un pli douloureux qu'il peut voir face à lui. Ce sont ces doigts puissants qui maltraitent sa nuque et le maintiennent sur terre, avec lui, pour lui.

Ce baiser a un goût de fin du monde, un goût d'au revoir, un goût de désespoir, pourtant… Pourtant ils savent tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit en rien de cela. Au contraire, ils viennent probablement de sceller plus que jamais des sentiments qu'ils ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes. Qui ne suivent aucune logique connue, et qui se moquent bien des conventions habituelles. Qui envoient sur les roses toutes les médisances dont on pourrait faire preuve à leur égard, et qui refusent également de se laisser enfermer dans le carcan habituel des relations amoureuses. Qui se complaisent dans leur côté malsain. Qui sont l'expression la plus pure de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, tout simplement. Kanon lui répond avec la même fougue incroyable qui n'appartient qu'à lui, ne laissant pas la main à Rhadamante dans ce baiser brûlant qui leur retourne le ventre. Quelques milliers de marches les séparent du temple des Gémeaux, et, en sentant les dents du Juge s'attaquer à son cou, le Chevalier sait qu'il n'a jamais autant maudit de toute sa vie le fait de ne pas pouvoir se téléporter immédiatement jusque chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas grave : il vient probablement de gagner une promesse pour la vie, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître. Et cela le rend bêtement heureux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, voilà.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit moment en compagnie de nos deux dragons.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan.


	11. Minos & Eaque

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Tout d'abord, veuillez me pardonner pour ce retard de publication. Je me suis retrouvée confrontée à la situation que je redoutais : plus que trois couples, et un gros problème d'inspiration. Enfin, Minos et Eaque m'inspirent, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais écrire sur eux. Quant aux deux couples suivants, hem... Disons que j'espère que vous m'accorderez un délai un petit peu plus long que celui de d'habitude, parce que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour y voir clair.

Parallèlement à ce recueil, certain(e)s ont déjà remarqué que j'avais commencé une autre série de petits drabbles Les profs. Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une school-fic, attention! Ce sont en réalité des sortes de petits écrits sous forme de Curriculum Vitae, ou de descriptif des personnalités des chevaliers s'ils devaient être enseignant dans une université! Autant dire que c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, mais au moins, ça fait rire! (Enfin je l'espère...).

Enfin bref, je laisse la place à nos deux Juges d'amour!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. (et de très loin, Shiori Teshirogi.)

Couple : **Minos & Eaque**

PS : Je souhaite juste préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre le couple Albafica/Minos. J'y fait allusion, pas forcément positivement, mais je suis capable d'aimer ce duo, attention!

PS 2 : Merci à ma Tendre Ta-Chan pour son soutien. J'espère que quand tu rentreras de la Japan (lucky youuuu!), cet OS te plaira toi qui aimes tant ce duo!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de votre soutien sans failles!

* * *

**« Hommes de l'avenir souvenez-vous de moi**

**Je vivais à l'époque où finissaient les rois ».**

Vendémiaire, Apollinaire.

Allongé sur l'élégant divan de cuir noir de son amant, Eaque -vêtu d'un tee-shirt raffiné un peu usé et d'un pantalon de toile gracieusement abimé-, joue avec la télé, rembobinant inlassablement les images qui défilent devant ses yeux, tout en grignotant un morceau de chocolat et en se tordant de rire devant les réactions des protagonistes de l'histoire. Non vraiment, c'est excellent, il a beau le regarder pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'il l'a obtenu, il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter. Pour le plus grand malheur de Minos qui, la tête entre les mains, tente tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses dossiers depuis son bureau. Aujourd'hui, Rune l'a quelque peu secoué,- avec politesse et tact, certes,- mais le message était clair, et malgré toute sa puissance, le Griffon n'a aucune envie de contrarier son procureur. Il tient à sa nouvelle vie, chèrement récupérée. Mais il n'est pas évident de cocher la bonne case dans la colonne « Châtiment mérité » lorsque son petit-ami s'amuse à se trémousser sur son canapé depuis plusieurs heures, le son au maximum pour profiter de la qualité exceptionnelle de son installation télé.

Il soupire et referme son dossier : tant qu'Eaque sera dans le coin, et pour un tas de raisons inavouables ou interdites aux mineurs, il ne pourra pas se concentrer suffisamment de toute façon. Autant cesser de perdre du temps, et arrêter de mélanger la seconde prison avec le Cocyte dans ses châtiments : cela fait terriblement désordre. Et il en a assez de recevoir les plaintes de Pharaon parce que « Cerbère ne peut tout de même pas dévorer des morts de mauvaise qualité, c'est mauvais pour son transit. » Il se lève donc de son bureau et s'installe sur le canapé, soulevant une jambe d'Eaque pour s'asseoir avant de la reposer sur ses cuisses. Il vient glisser ses doigts sur la peau mise à nue en bas de son pantalon, caressant distraitement sa cheville, et savourant du bout des doigts l'épiderme de son amant. Le Garuda a un frisson de bien-être, appréciant la caresse extrêmement tendre et sensuelle qu'il lui prodigue sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être est-ce son corps qui répond beaucoup trop aisément à celui de Minos. Il ne sait pas trop. Ce dernier reporte son attention sur l'écran. Grimace. Il n'en peut plus d'entendre ces répliques sans discontinuer depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant.

« Arrête un peu avec ce film Eaque. C'est lassant.

-Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ? rétorque le Garuda en reportant son attention sur lui. Rhadamante, notre Rhadamante, si sérieux, si pédant, en train de faire une déclaration enflammée au Gémeaux ? Non mais sérieusement, c'est brillant ! Il faut absolument que je remercie encore ce gamin d'avoir enregistré ça !

-Si tu continues à le faire, il va se plaindre auprès d'Athéna pour harcèlement sexuel.

-Comme s'il m'intéressait… Non mais j'ai beau regarder ce truc en boucle, je ne m'en lasse pas !

-Je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il lui trouve à ce Chevalier…

-…

Eaque a un rictus de requin pervers, que Minos remarque aussitôt.

-Non mais en dehors de ses attributs évidents ! Ça va, ne te fais pas plus bête que ce que tu es. Je sais qu'il est monté comme un dieu Grecque. Mais copuler avec l'ennemi… Non vraiment non. Même pas en cauchemar j'y penserais.

- Tu peux parler… Et puis d'abord, je te rappelle que ce n'est plus notre ennemi. Ensuite, si on va par–là, on ne devrait pas coucher ensemble non plus. Et encore moins s'aimer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Minos, surpris, en cessant ses caresses.

_-« Un inférieur tu pourras honorer,  
Un égal jamais tu ne sauras aimer »._

Eaque marmonne ses mots entre deux visionnages des expressions colériques de son collègue Juge sur la cassette vidéo envoyée par Shun. Rien à faire, cela l'amuse toujours autant de voir à quel point Rhadamante a l'air sincère et désemparé face aux réactions du jumeau Gémeaux. Prenant conscience du silence de son amant, il relève les yeux pour y croiser une expression indéchiffrable, et hausse un sourcil pour l'encourager à poser sa question, tout en mettant la vidéo sur pause, histoire de lui montrer qu'il a toute son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia encore ? Où tu es allé chercher ça ?

-Ben, dans nos documents.

-Quoi ?

Léger soupir fatigué du Garuda. Oui, il aime son compagnon. Oui ce dernier fait l'amour comme un Dieu. Ou un Juge en l'occurrence. Oui, il est magnifique, intelligent, puissant, etc, etc… Mais par moment, il est un petit chouia lent du ciboulot. Pas grand-chose hein, mais… Sur plusieurs millénaires, ça peut être légèrement agaçant.

-Tu sais, depuis 4000 ans qu'on fait ce boulot, ça m'arrive d'essayer de me cultiver. Juste un peu tu vois, histoire de garder la forme cérébrale. Pas grand-chose mais bon… Cela m'a toujours intrigué de savoir ce qu'on faisait à chacune de nos réincarnations, alors dès qu'on part pour une nouvelle guerre sainte, hop ! Je file à la bibliothèque. Du coup, quand tu ne me fais pas l'amour, je vais jeter un œil à nos archives, à nos histoires… Tiens, tu savais qu'à une époque, pendant la dernière guerre sainte, ta précédente réincarnation m'a honteusement trompé au profit d'un Chevalier d'Athéna ? Tu ne pourras plus te moquer de Rhadamante avec ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écrie Minos avec un air horrifié.

-Oui enfin quand je dis tromper… Disons que tu as préféré jouer à la poupée avec un autre que moi, voilà. Et pourtant, tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu m'attaches avec tes fils. C'est vraiment mesquin chéri. Heureusement que cela s'est arrêté là, sinon, j'aurais vraiment pu très mal le vivre. Ou le mourir en l'occurrence.

-Et ta citation, elle vient de ces archives aussi ? demande le Griffon sans répondre à l'accusation.

-Tout à fait. Apparemment, des règles nous avaient été imposées il y a bien longtemps, sûrement pour éviter les débordements ou les gaffes pendant les conflits entre dieux. Toujours est-il que, comme le dit si bien cette petite phrase, il semblerait qu'en tant que Juges, nous ayons le droit de forniquer avec tous nos spectres inférieurs, quel qu'ils soient et qu'importe leur nombre, mais absolument pas entre nous. Principe de base. Probablement aussi parce qu'on est aussi censés être frères ou demi-frères à la base… Je sais pas trop en fait. Notre Majesté Hadès voulait sûrement mettre un minimum d'ordre dans ce foutoir que devaient être les Enfers.

-…

-Tiens, à propos de Dieux, tu n'as pas oublié que Poséidon compte nous faire une petite visite d'ici à quelques jours ?

Minos se renfrogne brusquement, l'air prodigieusement agacé. Il retire sa main de la cheville de son amant et se renverse sur le divan, le regard vague. Amusé, Eaque se redresse et vient dégager les mèches voilant le regard doré du Griffon qui, pour parler simplement, fait la tête, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il serre la prise de ses jambes autour de son buste et sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui et le forcer à s'allonger à demi sur son torse, glissant ses doigts dans les longues mèches blanches dans une caresse apaisante. Parfois, Minos est comme un enfant : capricieux et boudeur. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il a l'habitude à présent. Cela l'amuse plus qu'autre chose s'il devait être tout à fait honnête.

-Tu lui en veux toujours pour cette histoire de taureau ?(1) Il faudrait passer à autre chose mon amour. Et puis, je trouve que tu as vraiment la mémoire sélective quand tu t'y mets : tu oublies ce malheureux chevalier d'i peine 250 ans, mais tu parviens à te rappeler d'un châtiment vieux de 4000 ans maintenant. Puis ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais ta Pasiphaé à la base hein…

-Raah tais-toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais non, je n'ai pas oublié qu'il venait. Avec tous les préparatifs, et Rune qui n'arrête pas de courir d'un bout à l'autre du couloir de mon bureau sans faire le MOINDRE bruit, franchement, il y a peu de chances que je puisse occulter un tel événement même si je le voulais. »

Petit gloussement de la part du Garuda. Rien de méchant, mais la situation l'amuse. Les doigts d'Eaque courent entre les omoplates de son amant afin de le détendre un peu, et redessinent les muscles qu'ils connaissent parfaitement : cela fait des siècles qu'à chaque réincarnation, « Eaque » et « Minos » s'aiment inlassablement, et si leurs enveloppes changent parfois, ils ont une mémoire vaste, recouvrant près de 4000 années au service d'Hadès. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils sont des combattants redoutables : des adversaires, ils en ont vu défiler des milliers, tous différents et en même temps, tous similaires. Autant dire que la claque qu'ils se sont pris par de simples chevaliers de Bronze et un demi-chevalier d'Or traître à son rang a fait extrêmement mal à leur égo. Avec les années, ce dernier avait grossi de manière assez démesurée, fort de leurs expériences et des informations accumulées. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, et de tout ce qu'il a lu, ils n'ont jamais gagné la guerre sainte. Pas une seule fois. Sinon, cela se saurait : la Terre serait recouverte de ténèbres, le monde serait englouti par les ombres, les humains seraient une race éteinte, etc, etc… Autant dire que la situation actuelle les perturbe tous grandement, Hadès compris. C'est la première fois pour eux tous qu'ils se retrouvent à être encore en vie alors qu'ils ont perdus une fois de plus : ils se retrouvent donc confrontés à un schéma totalement inédit. Cette nouvelle chance que les Dieux leur ont accordée, ils n'arrivent pas tous à en profiter. Certains sont encore méfiants, ils craignent que cela cache quelque chose, et qu'ils aient un jour besoin de rendre des comptes. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, Eaque a douté lui aussi. Cela lui semblait… trop beau pour être vrai tout bêtement. Et puis bonjour les conditions ! « Faites ami-ami avec vos ennemis millénaires, sinon, on souffle la bougie de votre vie aussi vite que les Moires coupent le fil du destin. » Argh ! Rien de plus facile… Ben voyons, il n'y avait bien que Rhadamante pour se réjouir de la situation, lui qui était tombé fou amoureux de ce mégalomane de Gémeaux.

Mais eux… Il se souvient parfaitement du regard de Minos ce jour-là, alors que les spectres autour d'eux se réveillaient les uns après les autres avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Leurs yeux fatigués s'étaient croisés, et la même question avait tournée : « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi, oui vraiment ? Quelle logique y avait-il à les ramener à la vie ? Si les Dieux souhaitaient la paix, alors eux, les serviteurs d'Hadès, perdaient leur fonction. Ce n'était pas triste, ni égoïste, c'était vrai. Les Spectres du Dieu de la Mort n'existent que pour la Guerre Sainte. Ils ne sont pas comme les Chevaliers qui luttent pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, non, eux, ils sont tout simplement… des soldats. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le regard de Minos… Un peu vide, un peu désemparé. Epuisé surtout, de se réincarner pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Fatigué de vivre, et déjà désespéré par la tâche que constituait une vie sans son rôle de guerrier. Hadès souhaitait les rassurer : les Enfers avaient besoin d'eux, il avait besoin d'eux, pour remettre sur pied ce que la Guerre Sainte avait détruit, pour ramener les morts et juger les âmes correctement. Heureusement qu'il était là, leur Dieu. Malgré sa cruauté quelques fois, le maître des Enfers était loin d'avoir cette espèce de sadisme mal caché que possédait Athéna. C'est ce que pense Eaque du moins. Il ne s'est jamais fait d'illusion sur son dieu, et il s'en porte très bien comme cela. Mais de voir ces chevaliers prêts à mourir pour la cause, en criant des inepties sur l'amour, l'amitié, la joie dans le monde… Vraiment, c'était à pleurer de rire. Se rendaient-ils seulement compte qu'ils se battaient pour la déesse de la guerre ? Le seul qui semblait réaliser la situation fut celui qui devait servir d'enveloppe charnelle à Hadès pour cette fois-ci. Quelle ironie… Décidément, les dieux sont bien iniques. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, même au bout de plusieurs milliers d'années. Au point que c'en est presque triste.

Il ferme les yeux, et soupire légèrement. C'est fatiguant d'avoir autant de souvenirs accumulés, même s'ils ne sont pas tous là, et même s'il en a oublié beaucoup. Il sent la respiration de Minos dans son cou, juste là, sous son oreille. Il soupire de plaisir, c'est tellement bon, tellement… rassurant parfois. Il aime son souffle chaud et ses doigts qui caressent ses cheveux presque tendrement, du moins, autant qu'il en est capable. C'est agréable. Il adore ça, pouvoir sentir la peau du Griffon contre la sienne, la chaleur de son corps, le poids de son désir contre son bassin qu'il est incapable de masquer. Mais en-a-t-il seulement l'intention ? Il en doute franchement. Lui-même n'a jamais cherché à cacher l'envie que lui inspire son demi-frère et ami : ils sont ainsi depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'avoir une réaction de gêne ou de pudeur paraîtrait presque…déplacé.

Il laisse ses doigts glisser sous la chemise élégante de son amant, et vient retracer du bout d'un ongle sa colonne vertébrale, s'attirant par la même occasion un frisson de plaisir mal dissimulé, tandis qu'un sourire étire paresseusement le visage du Juge. Minos est encore fatigué, Eaque le voit bien. Ils ont pris leur rôle de Juge très à cœur, se plongeant littéralement dans le travail pour ne pas trop réfléchir à leur situation actuelle. C'est la première fois qu'ils vivent aussi longtemps, la première fois aussi qu'il leur est accordé de s'aimer avec plus de temps, et cela leur semble étrange. La relation « d'Eaque » et « Minos » était jusqu'à présent constituée de baisers volés, d'étreintes passionnées bien que trop rapides contre un mur, sur un bureau, avant de se jeter dans la bataille. C'est bien la première fois depuis… -Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à compter d'ailleurs- qu'ils ont l'occasion de pouvoir… partager des étreintes de ce genre. Douces, sensuelles, parfois presque… délicates. Comme si de pouvoir faire les choses lentement leur ôtait parfois leur fougue première. Par moments, Eaque se fait l'effet d'être une gamine de dix-sept ans découvrant l'amour… C'est à mourir de rire. Ou à pleurer, question de tempérament.

« A quoi tu penses ?

Minos s'est relevé un peu, étonné du silence inhabituel de son compagnon. Si Eaque est bien moins bavard que le Chevalier du Scorpion (Rhadamante en revient parfois avec des migraines lorsqu'il passe des soirées avec les défenseurs d'Athéna), il est toutefois rare que ce dernier s'enferme dans le mutisme aussi longtemps. Le Garuda reporte son regard aux nuances de violet sur lui, tout en lui souriant de son habituel rictus un peu ironique. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, voilà ce que lui disent ces yeux superbes. Malheureusement pour eux, ils brillent un peu trop pour être honnêtes. Et Minos n'est pas dupe. D'une caresse plus appuyée dans son cou, il l'encourage à lui dire la vérité.

-Je suis perturbé. Vivre pour mourir, je suis habitué. Vivre pour la vie, ça ne nous est jamais arrivé.

Le Griffon le regarde d'un air sérieux, avant de soupirer en lui caressant la joue. Il comprend parfaitement que qu'Eaque peut ressentir, lui-même en a conscience depuis leur résurrection.

-Je sais oui, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Presque… Mal venu.

-Minos… Tu crois que tu seras capable de m'aimer… plus longtemps que tout ce qui nous a été possible jusqu'à présent ? Nous n'allons pas mourir en quelques semaines cette fois-ci. Nous allons vivre Minos, vivre et peut-être même vieillir… Tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce qui va advenir de nous maintenant… ? »

Minos ne répond pas tout de suite, mais il continue de caresser les cheveux d'Eaque, pour le rassurer un peu, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, mais qu'il cherche ses mots, tout simplement. Le Garuda a compris, d'ailleurs, ses propres doigts continuent de créer une litanie pour les sens le long des muscles de son dos, ce qui le perturbe très légèrement dans sa réflexion. Si les questions lui ont été posées sur un ton léger, le ton habituel de son collègue Juge, elles n'en restent pas moins d'une importance capitale, et elles trahissent surtout un mal-être profond sur lequel ils ont tous deux des difficultés à mettre des mots depuis quelques temps à présent. Il réfléchit, mais la réponse lui paraît relativement évidente. Les grandes déclarations, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'est pas Rhadamante. (Si le 3ème juge l'entendait, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'il l'étrangle dans la seconde, mais pour le moment, il a envie de se moquer encore un peu de lui.) Alors Minos se redresse au-dessus d'Eaque, les avant-bras de part et d'autre de son visage, et il l'embrasse. Doucement d'abord, juste un frôlement de lèvres, une caresse douce et un peu incertaine, à l'image des questions posées par le Garuda. Le contact est léger, le Griffon savoure le goût de ces lèvres un peu sèches et pourtant parfaites. Puis, d'un léger coup de langue, il demande à Eaque de lui faire confiance. Ce dernier comprend, ses mains se referment sur la chemise de l'homme qui le surplombe, et s'y accrochent désespérément tandis que Minos lui offre sa réponse au travers d'un baiser brûlant.

Il a écarté les jambes, par habitude, par envie se sentir le Griffon contre lui, sur lui, plus près de lui, toujours plus près, parce que ça n'est jamais assez. La langue de son amant caresse la sienne avec une dévotion rare, et le baiser devient incontrôlable, fou, désireux. Il sent la morsure sur sa lèvre supérieure, et le besoin presque urgent de toucher l'épiderme de Minos tout de suite, dans l'instant. Ses doigts tirent sur les boutons de la chemise devenue ennemie en cet instant. Un craquement, qu'ils ignorent tous les deux, perdus qu'ils sont contre la bouche de l'autre, à s'embrasser comme si demain était le dernier jour et qu'ils devaient de nouveau partir en Guerre. Il sent les doigts de Minos qui s'entremêlent à ses cheveux et tirent un peu dessus, au point qu'il ait un peu mal, mais ça n'a aucune importance, il répond avec plus d'ardeur à ce baiser de fin du monde, et soupire en comprenant que c'est cela, la réponse de son amant à ses questions. Il ne partira pas, il ne fuira pas. Puisqu'on leur donne enfin l'occasion, après toutes ces années à souffrir, de s'aimer librement, ils vont vivre, vivre ce putain d'amour qui les fait tenir depuis si longtemps maintenant. Oui, ils vivront intensément, et peut-être même que c'est cela qui finira par les tuer. Mais peu importe, Minos ne quittera jamais Eaque. Ils se sont promis l'éternité il y a des milliers d'années de cela, à leur toute première mort. Et cette promesse tient encore, pour toujours, dans le cœur des deux amants.

* * *

(1) Dans la mythologie, il est dit qu'un taureau blanc fut offert par Poséidon au roi Minos. Le Dieu demanda plus tard à Minos de lui sacrifier le taureau, mais celui-ci refusa, et Poséidon jeta alors une malédiction sur Pasiphae, la femme de Minos, pour que celle-ci s'accouple avec le taureau et mette au monde le Minotaure.

Voilà! J'ai un peu galéré, même si je les aime beaucoup ces deux petits loups! Comme quoi, aimer, ce n'est pas toujours suffisant!

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt sur ce recueil ou chez Les profs !

Merci de m'avoir lue,  
Saharu-Chan.


	12. Shaka & Ikki

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà enfin le dernier OS de cette série. Il s'est longuement fait attendre, je vous l'accorde, et je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, malheureusement, je suis loin de maîtriser ces personnages, et cela m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'aurais cru d'écrire sur eux.  
Par ailleurs, il y aurait normalement dû y avoir un Shyriu/Shunrei pour compléter ma série de couples, néanmoins, j'arrive à cours d'imagination en matière de couples avec lesquels j'ai un peu de mal. Je suis désolée si certain(e)s souhaitaient lire quelque chose sur eux, mais je préfère terminer ici ce recueil, car je ne veux pas qu'il reste en suspens. Et je souhaite m'attabler à d'autres choses par la suite. Ce fut une merveilleuse aventure, et une expérience exceptionnelle que de toucher un peu à tous ces couples, mes préférés comme ceux que je n'aime pas spécialement. Ce fut parfois difficile, parfois évident, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir accompagnée tout le long.  
J'espère que ce dernier OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.

**Ma tendre Ta-chan**, merci du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as soutenue, épaulée, donné des idées, et aidé à progresser. Mes remerciements éternels à toi, en espérant que tu aimeras ce couple, même si ce n'est pas ton préféré.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Couple :** Ikki/Shaka.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux.**_

Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal.

Les escaliers interminables. Le marbre blanc. Le soleil écrasant d'un été qui se finit. La lumière aveuglante qui le fait grimacer. Encore quelques centaines de milliers de marches. Les cosmos apaisés qui tournent dans les tempes qui le surplombent, et qui répondent au sien par un mélange allant de la surprise la plus totale à une bienvenue sincère. Une simple caresse de la pensée, à laquelle il répond d'un ton bourru. Pas méchamment non, juste… A sa manière, un peu maladroite. Il monte. Ces fichues marches, encore et toujours. Son vieux sac marin à la corde élimée pend nonchalamment sur son épaule, frottant son tee-shirt au rythme de ses pas. Il ne se sent pas très bien, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, qu'il lui faut franchir cette étape, sinon… Sinon il n'avancera jamais. Alors il reprend son ascension qu'il avait stoppée sans même s'en rendre compte. Une présence, au-dessus de lui, et il sourit dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de relever les yeux, une main en visière pour se protéger des rayons éblouissants du soleil. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus vus, si longtemps… Il grimpe les dernières marches qui le séparent de la silhouette tant aimée et si bien connue, avant qu'un regard trop brillant pour être insensible se pose sur lui.

« Alors, te voilà enfin de retour…

-C'est ce qu'il semble, oui.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Oh non, pas vraiment. Vois-tu, j'ai remplacé un poulet par un canard, et paraît-il que j'ai été gagnant au change.

-Vraiment ?

-Tout à fait.

Ils se regardent, ou plutôt, se défient du regard. C'est une sorte de jeu, une joute visuelle entre eux. Un léger silence s'installe, avant que le nouveau venu ne se mette à rire sans prévenir, surprenant à demi son vis-à-vis qui s'autorise un sourire amusé. Il n'y a pas à dire, cela fait du bien de se retrouver, et surtout de constater que malgré les mois passés loin l'un de l'autre, leur entente est toujours telle qu'aux premiers jours.

-Pas mal… Auprès de qui t'entraînes-tu donc ainsi Shun ?

-Camus. Une vraie source d'inspiration… Tu le verrais mettre les autres en boîte en seulement quelques mots ou encore retourner le cerveau de Milo sans même que celui-ci s'en rende compte, un vrai régal ! Shion a parfois une sacrée verve aussi, sous ses airs paternalistes auxquels personne ne croit. Je crois qu'il est le seul qui arrive à faire taire Dohko en quelques phrases assassines bien senties, et ce, malgré leur relation passionnelle.

-Il faudra que je pense à les féliciter alors. L'ironie te réussit plutôt bien petit-frère. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en serves pas contre moi.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, la dernière fois que tu es venu, tu as failli faire cuire mon petit-ami, grand-frère. Je pense qu'user d'ironie est un moindre mal…

-Tu as vu dans quel état il t'avait mis ?

-Ikki… prononce Andromède d'un ton lourd de reproche.

Un nouveau silence s'installe, sous le regard sévère du cadet. Il n'a pas envie de reparler de tout ça, car peu importe ce que son frère pourra lui dire, pour lui, il n'est pas question de faire machine arrière ou d'abandonner l'une de ses plus grandes sources de bonheur sur terre. C'est ainsi, et malheureusement pour son aîné, l'époque où il lui aurait tout cédé sans discuter n'existe plus. En voyant l'air contrarié de Shun, Ikki sait qu'il est allé trop loin, et il esquisse un sourire rassurant, agrémenté d'un soupir de fatalité. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire contre cela, et si la situation n'a pas été évidente du tout à vivre, il a bien fallu qu'il l'accepte s'il ne voulait pas perdre son unique famille dans une discussion houleuse et blessante pour tous les concernés.

-Baah, peu importe maintenant, je ne suis pas là pour ça de toute façon. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter que ce que je t'ai déjà dit auparavant. Ne fais pas cette tête-là petit frère, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu souris !

-…

-Quoi ?

-Rien. C'est juste que t'entendre prononcer le mot mignon, je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas toi qui parlais… Enfin, passons. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

-Une vraie petite teigne… Ouais, allons-y. »

Ikki s'étend sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, et pousse un soupir de fatigue en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de monter les marches qui l'a épuisé, que de croiser tous les habitants des douze maisons : sans rire, plus le temps passe, et plus tout ça ressemble à un joyeux asile de fous. Et pourtant, il n'y vient pas souvent. Il ignore ce que cela donnera quand tous ces fous-furieux auront l'âge de la retraite, mais de son point de vue, cela vaudra sûrement le détour. Il se frotte un peu les paupières, essayant de chasser certaines images qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir de toute sa vie : mince alors, il pensait que le Bélier était un garçon bien, sérieux et un peu réservé ! Pas le genre de personne à s'envoyer en l'air avec l'ex Grand-pope - sa majesté Saga en personne- en plein milieu du temple ! C'est un lieu de passage bon sang ! Et si ce comportement ne le choquerait absolument pas venant du Cancer et du Poisson, là, tout de même, c'était un peu abusé. Il préfère ne pas repenser aux bruits plus que suspects provenant du fond du temple des Gémeaux, preuve que Kanon recevait soigneusement l'ambassadeur des Enfers, et semblait se dévouer corps et âme –mais surtout corps- au bien-être de la Whyverne. En repensant à l'abominable combat qu'ils ont mené côte à côte contre les Juges, il se demande si tout tourne bien rond dans le cerveau du Gémeaux. Mais en fait, au vu des antécédents médicaux de l'aîné, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne question à poser.

Personne au quatrième, et pour cause ! Le douzième temple était complètement cerné par des roses démoniaques, dont le message était on ne peut plus clair : ne pas déranger sous peine de mort imminente. Aphrodite ne plaisante pas avec les parties de jambes en l'air visiblement. Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs : le fait d'avoir été privé de vie pubère, pré-pubère et sexuelle leur a apparemment méchamment porté sur le ciboulot, et la fine fleur des chevaliers d'Athéna s'en donne à cœur –et à corps-joie, alors que n'importe quel ennemi pourrait passer juste sous leur nez ! Un comble tout de même ! Bon, certes, il y a aussi les chevaliers tels que Camus et Milo, qui roucoulent dans le salon du huitième temple comme s'ils avaient quinze ans. Enroulés entre les bras du glaçon vaillant, le Scorpion ne ressemblait à rien si ce n'est à une grosse guimauve fondue, les yeux enamourés posés sur son précieux Verseau de Sibérie. Et lui qui croyait que Camus avait encore un minimum de dignité s'était bien trompé ! Le onzième gardien, loin d'être gêné par cette promiscuité et cette amour dégoulinant s'amusait à passer ses doigts dans les boucles désordonnées de l'ex-assassin en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait faire glousser le Scorpion. Les deux amants étaient en train d'échanger d'affreuses banalités amoureuses lorsque le Phénix traversa le temple, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace de dégoût. Et il ne s'en remet toujours pas. C'est vrai quoi, un peu de tenue ! Ils préféreraient encore les voir se sauter dessus ! … Quoique en fait, peut-être pas non. Ses pupilles ont déjà été suffisamment agressées pour le reste de son séjour ici.

Il n'a pas vu Aiolia, parti conter fleurette au chevalier de l'Aigle. Apparemment, le Lion prend très à cœur le fait de ne pas rester sur ses acquis : ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sont mariés qu'il ne doit plus chercher à conquérir sa chère et tendre Marine. Les filles du monde entier seraient probablement ravies et déprimées à la fois qu'un tel homme existe et qu'il soit déjà pris. Quant à Shura et Ayoros, ce sont bien les seuls avec lesquels il a pu échanger quelques mots sans se sentir atrocement mal à l'aise. Les deux amants les plus discrets du Sanctuaire (bien que ce ne soit pas bien dur) étaient en train de s'entraîner ensemble, le Sagittaire semblant mettre un point d'honneur à continuer ce rituel qu'ils avaient avant que… Bref. Passons. Le grand Pope n'a pas pu recevoir Ikki, en pleine conversation politique avec le chevalier de la Balance lui a affirmé un garde. Mais au vu de la mine mi- consternée, mi- amusée de ce dernier, le Phénix mettrait sa main à couper que la séance politique est bien plus charnelle que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Non mais vraiment, c'est quoi cette avalanche de couples catastrophique ? Ikki n'y comprend vraiment rien, il a parfois du mal à faire le lien entre cette bande d'obsédés sexuels et d'amoureux transis notoires et les chevaliers fiers, à peine souriants et prêts se sacrifier pour la Déesse. On dirait une vaste plaisanterie, ou un cauchemar, ou bien les deux. Il n'arrive pas encore à décider. Il n'y a guère qu'Aldébaran pour rester fidèle à lui-même, mais dans la mesure où ce dernier a toujours été plutôt sympathique, il ne sait pas trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non.

Ikki se retourne dans son lit. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à laquelle il a refusé de penser jusqu'à présent. Il l'a soigneusement contournée, fait en sorte de ne surtout pas le croiser. Pourtant, il sait que Shaka l'a senti, qu'il l'a vu malgré ses yeux clos. Reclus dans le jardin de Twins Sala dont il laisse la porte ouverte à présent avant que tout un chacun puisse venir lui parler dès qu'il en ressent le besoin, le Phénix a clairement vu la Vierge relever légèrement le menton à son passage. Il a perçu sur ses traits non pas de la surprise, mais une sorte de joie contenue qui lui a serré le cœur, et il a dû baisser la tête en dépit de l'espoir évident du sixième gardien. Il sait à quel point cela aurait fait plaisir à la réincarnation de Bouddha qu'il vienne le voir pour le saluer, car autrefois, à une époque qui lui paraît bien lointaine, ils furent amis : leur combat avait ouvert les yeux du sixième gardien, au propre comme au figuré, et le Phénix avait enfin pu cerner les limites de sa propre vision et de sa propre puissance. Malgré cela, il n'a pas eu le courage d'aller le voir et de lui parler. Il a été lâche. Il a fui, alors qu'il voulait s'assumer. Il ferme les yeux et se mord un peu la lèvre. Dire qu'il est revenu en partie pour… Non, c'est stupide, il ne doit pas y penser. Il ne doit surtout pas se rappeler des cheveux de Shaka, si blonds, si longs, ni de sa peau pâle, ni de l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'il l'a emporté avec lui dans la mort. Il veut oublier la sensation de son corps contre le sien, et de l'horrible plaisir qu'il a ressenti à le coller contre lui pour se faire exploser dans les cieux. Il se sent horriblement malsain de penser à toutes ces choses, et il ne comprend même pas ce qui lui arrive. Shaka devrait être son ami, il devrait parvenir à redevenir cet être froid qui n'accorde ses paroles qu'à son frère et à son ami de la Vierge, seules personnes au Monde à avoir du crédit à ses yeux. Avec Kanon aussi, un peu.

Il voudrait pouvoir revenir à une époque où il parvenait encore à penser égoïstement sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Seulement, il ne peut plus, vraiment plus. Il sait que jamais, de toute leur vie, ils ne pourront revenir en arrière. Il sait également que Shaka ne comprend pas son rejet : comment le pourrait-il ? Il y a quatre ans, Ikki a fui. Il a fui ses responsabilités de frère, ses obligations de chevalier (même si tout le monde sait qu'il répondra toujours à l'appel en cas de danger), et surtout, il a fui les prémices de sentiments qu'il ne voulait surtout pas identifier. Loin du Sanctuaire, il pensait pouvoir parvenir à oublier. Mal lui en a pris. En l'absence de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, ses jours aussi sont devenus calamiteux et impossibles à supporter. D'où une partie de sa colère lorsqu'il est revenu, deux ans plus tôt, et qu'il a trouvé son frère dans les bras de Hyôga. Jalousie mal placée, dépit, manque de sommeil ? Il ignore ce qu'il lui a pris ce jour-là, toujours est-il qu'il a failli brûler le Sanctuaire dans un accès de rage mal contenue. Shun est parvenu à lui faire entendre raison, mais lorsqu'il a senti la présence de Shaka derrière lui… Déesse, ce qu'il a souffert, ce qu'il a voulu les réduire en pièces, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Empli d'une colère insondable, Ikki est reparti comme il était venu, avant de commettre l'irréparable, en actes comme en paroles. Il ignore s'il aurait été capable de se contenir, s'il aurait pu retenir ces mots qui voulaient absolument s'échapper hors de ses lèvres, s'il aurait pu éviter que sa main n'aille saisir si fort les mèches blondes qu'il lui en aurait certainement arraché certaines, dans le but égoïste de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

« Putain, faut vraiment que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça ! »

* * *

Il le savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il en a toujours été convaincu. Il n'est pas fait pour ces mondanités stupides, pour ces fêtes où chacun fait son intéressant en espérant attirer l'attention sur soi. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, c'est vraiment à pleurer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il les considère comme des amis malgré tout. Mais il les trouve également parfaitement ridicules : Aphrodite et son rire trop clair pour être honnête, Milo et son sourire séducteur trompeur, ou encore Kanon, dont on a sans cesse l'impression qu'il joue avec les nerfs de Rhadamante juste pour voir si ce dernier sera « cap ou pas cap » de le prendre là, tout de suite, sur le marbre du treizième temple. Et à en juger le regard du serviteur d'Hadès, Ikki aurait tendance à parier que cela ne lui fait pas peur. A l'extérieur, derrière son verre de champagne, à l'abri grâce aux bulles de sa boisson , il observe tout ce cinéma en se demandant si c'est réel, ou si c'est un rêve stupide dont il finira par sortir. Il se sent mal à l'aise, il n'est pas à sa place ici, et il le sait parfaitement. Eux aussi en ont conscience, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils font semblant de rien, et cela lui fait plaisir, bêtement. Cette manière de lui faire sentir que oui, il n'est pas vraiment là où il devrait mais que non, ce n'est pas bien grave, il trouverait presque ça touchant, si ça n'avait pas également un côté extrêmement hypocrite. Il ne se sent pas bien : il vient de nouveau de se disputer avec son frère. Violemment. C'est la première fois que Shun est le premier d'eux deux à hausser le ton, et ça lui a fait mal, parce qu'il s'est rendu compte à quel point son frère avait grandi, et à quel point il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur avec lui.

Il venait tout juste de s'isoler après avoir fui, sans aucune excuse, la présence de Shaka venu lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu de retard. Le geste partait d'une grande bonté, mais lorsque le sixième gardien avait tendu la main vers lui, le Phénix avait reculé, comme brûlé, une moue pleine d'horreur peinte sur le visage, et était allé chercher un refuge sur la terrasse attenante du temple, laissant la Vierge en plein désarroi, avec son présent dans les mains, et une moue douloureuse sur le visage que toutes les plaisanteries de Milo n'avaient pas réussi à dérider. Shaka n'est pas un être stupide, loin s'en faut, mais il y a des limites à l'intelligence quand elle touche à la compréhension : face à une situation dont il n'a pas les clés, et étant relativement peu au fait des sentiments humains, la Vierge ne peut tout simplement pas interpréter ce geste autrement que comme une refus pur et dur et de son amitié, ce qui lui fait mal, bien évidemment, et le renvoie à une réalité où il est condamné à vivre seul avec l'esprit de Bouddha comme seul compagnon pour le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre.

Shun avait retrouvé son frère dehors, l'air furibond. Avec ses yeux plein de ressentiment, et sa moue colérique, son frère avait un air horriblement familier avec le dieu des Enfers. Preuve supplémentaire s'il en est besoin que leur passage dans les terres d'Hadès les avait tous marqués, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Tu ne comprendrais pas. Laisse tomber.

-Oh vraiment ? Je ne peux pas comprendre ?

-Exactement.

-Tu me crois donc bête à ce point ? Tu NOUS crois bêtes à ce point ? Non parce que, clairement, à part le concerné, on a parfaitement compris ce qu'il t'arrivait grand-frère. Il serait temps que vous ouvriez les yeux, tous les deux, au propre comme au figuré. Ca a assez duré, tu le sais parfaitement. Ca fait quatre ans que tu fuis comme un lâche, tu attends quoi exactement ?

-Ca suffit Shun. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me faire un sermon ! C'est facile pour toi là, avec ton canard ! Vous êtes très mignons, tant mieux pour vous, je vous souhaite bien du bonheur ! C'est pareil pour Camus et Milo, le genre âmes-sœurs, c'est pas pour moi, tu comprends pas, ça ?! C'est tellement… facile pour vous ! Et ridicule de surcroît de croire que ça peut-être aussi simple pour moi ! Vous ne comprenez rien, plongés dans votre monde rose, comme si… c'était évident là ! Vous n'avez aucun problème, vous êtes juste en train de roucouler comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas, parce que vos sentiments sont purs, réciproques, et toutes ces choses affreusement niaises ! J'ai toujours su que tu vivais dans un monde un peu trop idéal Shun, mais à ce stade, ça devient grave, redescends un peu sur terre nom d'un chien !

L'air horrifié et glacé que son petit frère arbora ce soir-là, Ikki est certain qu'il s'en rappellera toute sa vie. Et que ces paroles, il les regrettera toute sa vie. Que même si ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée, jamais il ne pourra jamais effacer cet instant, il ne pourra jamais faire oublier la blessure ressentie par Shun à ce moment précis. Il reverra toujours les yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes de colère, la lèvre du bas mordue jusqu'au sang, les poings serrés, avant qu'il ne lui balance finalement en plein visage une vérité qu'il a toujours voulu occulter. Du haut de ses dix-neuf et quelques années, Shun s'était redressé pour affronter son grand-frère qui s'obstinait à fermer les yeux sur la réalité.

-Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Ikki, avait murmuré son frère d'une voix blanche. Dis-moi que tu ne crois pas ce que tu viens de me dire. Parce que sinon, sinon… Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Simple ? Simple ?! Tu crois que ça a été simple pour Hyôga de gérer mes cauchemars, mon dégoût de la vie, ton absence qui me bouffait ? Tu crois… Tu crois vraiment que Camus et Milo n'ont pas souffert ? Eux qui n'ont eu de cesse d'être déchirés par les séparations, sans jamais pouvoir se dire qu'ils s'aimaient ? Eux qui ont encore tellement mal qu'on a l'impression qu'ils vont finir par se briser ?! Tu penses, du fond de ton cœur, que la relation d'Ayoros et Shura est toute belle, toute légère, et qu'ils n'en souffrent pas ? Qu'ils passent leur temps à parler d'amour et de futur alors que l'un d'entre eux s'enferme dans le passé? Mais tu n'as rien vu Ikki ! Tu n'as jamais entendu les pleurs de Saga sur les genoux de Mû, tu n'as jamais perçu les hurlements poussés par Milo dans ses songes les plus terrifiants. Tu n'as jamais ressenti les crises d'angoisse de DeathMask parce que le chemin de la rédemption est abominable lorsqu'on est vivant. Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme Rhadamante et Kanon en ont bavé, entre eux, devant les autres, auprès de leurs dieux… Tu crois quoi hein ? Que tout était parfait, qu'ils ne portent pas tous le poids d'une relation qui les effraie mais contre laquelle ils ne peuvent pas lutter ?! Je peux pas croire que tu… Bon sang… !

-Shun, c'est pas…

-Tais-toi. Ne pense même pas à me dire que ce n'est pas pareil. Que ce n'est pas comparable. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu fais ça. On ne peut pas comparer la peine des gens, c'est impossible, et abominable rien que d'y penser. Mais pour l'amour du Ciel, as-tu déjà pensé à Shaka quand tu fuyais, hein ?! Non voyons, tu es parti, pour ton petit confort personnel. C'était plus simple hein… Et tu crois qu'il s'est senti comment lui ? Tu l'as fichu face à des sensations qu'il n'a jamais comprises sans même t'en rendre compte, parce que c'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'elles lui sautaient au visage. Et toi, toi… Tu t'es contenté de fuir comme un lâche, alors que tu avais l'occasion de vivre une histoire qui, sans être parfaite et lisse, avait au moins le mérite de vous offrir un peu de bonheur. Je sais ce qui te ronge Ikki, mais tu n'y étais pour rien. Esméralda n'est pas morte par ta faute, c'était son choix, et par-dessus tout, c'était la faute de ton maître, de ce monstre sans cœur. Tu n'as pas à craindre d'aimer mon frère, ce qu'il te faut redouter, c'est de blesser celui qui pourrait t'offrir la rédemption et le bonheur. »

* * *

Son champagne est devenu chaud et fade dans sa coupe. Hagard, perdu et rongé par la culpabilité, Phénix tente de panser ses blessures en fermant les yeux, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il savait que revenir était une mauvaise idée, mais à ce point tout de même… C'est à pleurer… Lui qui n'a jamais voulu laisser déborder la moindre émotion. Il a envie de hurler, de cogner, de… son verre part s'écraser violemment contre un arbre, juste à côté de lui, et explose en mille morceaux, dont un qui vient lui égratigner la joue. Il y a du sang sur sa peau. Tant mieux, si seulement cela pouvait lui permettre de se sentir un tout petit moins mal… Mais la douleur n'est pas suffisante, elle ne pourra jamais contrer ce qu'il a ressenti devant l'expression de son frère, face à ses paroles pleines de sagesse et de tristesse mal contenues, ni les sentiments inavouables qui finiront par avoir raison de son esprit.

« Ikki ? »

Cette voix ! Bon sang, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre encore, il aurait vendu son âme à Hadès si cela lui avait permis de percevoir cette intonation au creux de son oreille de nouveau. Mais il ne peut pas, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Qu'il va brûler cet homme en s'en approchant. Peu importe qu'il soit la réincarnation d'une divinité ou non, Shaka ne pourra jamais supporter tout ce à quoi le Phénix peut penser, et cela, il en a douloureusement conscience. Il se retourne. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, que cela devrait lui être interdit s'il tient à sa santé mentale. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il veut… voir une dernière fois l'éclat de vie qui émane de la Vierge. Et lorsqu'il pose son regard sur le sixième gardien, Ikki se sait déjà condamné à une nouvelle vie d'errance et de douleur, sur un chemin fait de misère et de fantasmes perdus. Bon sang, Shaka ne fait rien pourtant, il est juste… là, à le regarder, les yeux ouverts, pour une fois, avec un air qui mélange douleur, incompréhension et ce qui ressemble presque à une supplique. Ikki veut reculer, s'en aller. Loin, n'importe où, mais ailleurs. Il a peur, il crève de trouille de devoir avouer la vérité. Les mots de son frère résonnent encore dans son esprit, mais il ne peut croire qu'il y ait le moindre espoir pour lui, pour eux. Shaka ? Avec le Phénix ? C'est une vaste plaisanterie, qui ne l'amuse guère.  
Une sensation de fraîcheur contre sa joue. La main de la Vierge, qui essaie d'attirer son attention. Il le repousse, violemment. C'est à son tour d'être horrifié par ce qu'il risque de faire au sixième gardien s'il se laisse aller. Il veut Shaka, il le veut si fort qu'il va probablement finir par en crever. Il désire tout de lui, de son corps à son âme : il veut le brûler au contact de son corps, et retrouver cette sensation de plénitude qui l'a étreint lorsqu'ils ont failli mourir tous les deux. Il voit le regard de son ami, posé sur lui : ce bleu, ce putain de bleu brillant, qui ne connaît nul autre pareil. Ce regard qu'il a cru voir disparaître entre les arbres de Twins Sala, quand il ne restait rien si ce n'est de la poussière et trois bribes de cosmos après la mort de la Vierge. Quand il a cru devenir fou lui aussi de perdre une fois encore un être aimé si fort sans jamais avoir eu le temps de lui avouer.

« Va-t'en. »

Il faut qu'il s'en aille. Immédiatement. Avant que… avant qu'il devienne dingue, avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras si fort qu'il lui fera mal. Mais Shaka ne s'en va pas, non. Il se tient toujours debout devant lui, malgré l'aura de haine et de peur qui s'échappe de son corps, malgré sa terreur, et son envie de fuir absolument de toutes ses forces. Le regard bleu, si bleu, face à lui ne tremble pas, et semble avoir trouvé des réponses en entendant la conversation des deux frères qui se sont hurlés dessus. Il aurait préféré parler à Ikki avant des changements que ce dernier a apportés dans sa vie, et de la terreur que cela lui a inspiré mais… Tant pis. C'est à lui de rassurer le Phénix qui tremble en face de lui, la respiration difficile, les yeux écarquillés et la peur au ventre. Il fait un pas de plus dans sa direction, et d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il emprisonne la main du jeune homme prête à frapper pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Le bronze/divin ressemble à un animal traqué, qui voit ses chances de s'enfuir disparaître peu à peu sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ses longs doigts pâles viennent couler sur la joue basanée de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il aimerait pouvoir ramener Ikki à la raison, lui montrer que tout ira bien à présent, même s'ils ont tous deux souffert d'un manque de compréhension, même s'ils se sont blessés en se cherchant. Il tremble. Du haut de ses vingt et un ans, Phénix tremble de peur, tremble de passion, tremble de désir. La caresse sur sa joue est irréelle, pourquoi Shaka ne parle-t-il pas ? Ca le rend fou, il n'en peut plus, il veut juste, juste…

La Vierge n'a même pas sursauté en se sentant brusquement attrapé par les épaules et plaqué contre un arbre derrière Ikki. Il ne cille pas quand le regard fou de Phénix se pose sur lui, quand il vient chercher des réponses dans les yeux calmes et pourtant si brillants. Quelque chose a changé, en seulement quelques heures. Quoi et comment, ils l'ignorent tous les deux. Peu importe de toute façon, c'est ce que pense le sixième gardien lorsque la bouche brûlante d'Ikki vient se plaquer contre la sienne. Il sent les doigts rêches s'emmêler à ses cheveux, les attraper et les saisir si fort qu'ils lui en font presque mal, tandis que l'autre main passe dans son dos, s'accroche à ses vêtements et le colle avec une violence mal contenue contre le corps de l'oiseau de feu. Les sens embrasés par ce baiser de fin du monde, Shaka découvre violemment le plaisir d'un corps contre le sien, et la sensation d'une langue qui vient provoquer la sienne, accentuant le poids monstrueux d'un désir qu'il ne comprenait jusqu'à présent qu'à demi-mot. Lui aussi s'accroche tant bien que mal aux épaules carrées, puissantes et rassurantes de l'homme qui le plaque contre cette surface dure et inconfortable. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui est en train de leur arriver : cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'Ikki est parti pour la première fois, et ils n'ont pas échangé d'autres mots depuis tout ce temps, si ce ne sont les phrases agressives que le Phénix lui a lancées à l'instant. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi par Athéna est-il en train de gémir comme un dingue sous les caresses brutales du jeune homme face à lui ? Pour quelle raison a-t-il envie de pleurer lorsqu'il entend son prénom murmuré de manière si désespérée entre deux baisers affolés et urgents ? Ce n'est pas digne de lui, pas digne d'eux, et pourtant… Il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs.

Il tire un peu sur les mèches bleues pour croiser le regard d'Ikki, pour avoir une réponse. Et son ventre se tord en comprenant l'horrible vérité, celle que lui-même n'a pas su comprendre alors qu'elle était si évidente. Lui qui se croyait au niveau des Dieux ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il était capable d'aimer, pire encore, de se consumer pour un autre être humain. C'est vraiment pitoyable, mais ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe à présent. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour s'échapper de l'étau délicieux dans lequel Ikki est en train de l'enfermer, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'a aucune envie s'en sortir. Il veut encore… Juste… Sa bouche revient chercher les lèvres sèches du Phénix, et lui aussi l'embrasse à perdre haleine, l'embrasse comme il aurait voulu le faire avant de mourir, tué par ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Il l'embrasse comme jamais il n'aurait cru le faire un jour, parce que cela ne lui ressemble pas, aurait-il pensé. Ikki a déjà perdu la raison, alors que ses doigts glissent et s'accrochent désespérément à son corps, le marquant de traces de griffures et de bleus qui le couvriront demain. Ça lui est égal. Il se contentera d'effacer les larmes sur le visage de son amant, et de le rassurer tout doucement, ou plus brusquement, c'est selon.

Le bronze/divin, pour sa part, se contente de penser qu'il doit des excuses à son frère, mais également à Kanon. Il comprend mieux maintenant… On ne peut pas sortir indemne d'un combat à mort avec un adversaire. Quelque chose subsiste, et en l'occurrence…, c'est le cas pour lui aussi. Il inspire l'odeur de Shaka, soulève ses jambes pour pouvoir se coller plus étroitement contre lui, percevant le gémissement de plaisir mêlé de surprise de l'homme qu'il aime. Et s'il ignore où tout cela va les mener, s'ils seront jamais capables de se parler vraiment, peu importe… Il veut juste absolument se sentir vivant, encore une fois, entre les bras de son futur amant.

* * *

Voilà, merci à vous de m'avoir lue, et soutenue. Un ajout en favoris ou follow fait encore plus plaisir quand il est agrémenté d'une review, ne l'oubliez pas je vous en prie.

A très bientôt,  
Saharu-Chan.


End file.
